Clases de Ballet
by Christina.Rey
Summary: Summary adentro
1. Summary

**Clases de Ballet**

**La vida no puede estar peor, sus padres fallecieron hace dos años, justo ese mismo día su pequeña hermana nació, lo único que ella puede decir es: el destino me odia... Dos años mas tarde en un encuentro con un chico llegaron sus pequeños angelitos, el destino tiene le preparadas muchas cosas buenas, pero al mismo tiempo muchas cosas malas, podrá superar en compañía de sus amigos todo lo este le tiene preparado o se quedara en el camino**


	2. Recordando

Canciones:

El cascanueces (1)

Thousand Years (2)

Flashback

Hace dos años nació Anne, hace dos años ellos se fueron, hace dos años todo cambio para mi, mi mente vagaba por los recuerdos que me quedaron de ellos desde aquel viaje a la Push hasta el último cumpleaños de Christopher, cuando salí de mis pensamientos me encontré caminando en un pequeño parque el cual unos (1) pequeños brillos dorados le daban un toque surrealista, en el varias parejas iban tomadas de la mano mientras que el sonido del cascanueces resonaba llegando a todos los rincones del lugar, gracias a mi curiosidad me dirigí al lugar de donde venía el sonido, luego de varios minutos de camino me encontré en un salón en el que una docena de niños bailaban, mientras observaba el baile tropecé con alguien, al alzar mi cabeza me encontré con un hombre, cabello cobrizo desordenado, ojos verdes esmeralda, nariz y pómulos perfectos todo un...

- Dios- mi sonrojo no se pudo intensificar más porque no podía y mis ojos no podían dejar de observar esas orbes esmeraldas mientras que el sonreía ladinamente.

- Bueno que yo me acuerde la última vez que me vi al espejo era...- se quedo pensando un momento y luego de eso respondió sonriente- Anthony, pero si tu me quieres decir así yo no te pongo problema... - Se mordió el labio y me susurro- Nena si tu quieres será que podríamos ir a tomar algo luego de que termine aquí ?

- Si claro no hay problema- se dirigió a todos los niños y comenzó a hablar con ellos, en ese momento sentí un pequeño tirón en mi bolso, al bajar la vista me encontré con una pequeña niña con su traje de ballet y un osito de peluche me agache quedando a su altura y le pregunte- que sucede nena? - ella me miro con sus ojitos azules y me alzo sus brazos, con cuidado la alce y ella se recostó en mi hombro para que minutos después se quedara profundamente dormida, luego de un tiempo Anthony salió de un pequeño cuarto vestido con un jean negro,una camisa de cuadros con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y unos converse rojos, al verme sonrió y torció la cara hacia un lado.

- Con que Maddie logro conquistarte... - mientras buscaba mi voz una pregunta llego a mi mente.

- Si es hermosa pero...- su ceño se frunció- sus padres no se preocuparan?

- No... mientras este contigo yo no me preocupo- mi sonrisa se borro- Aunque si me preocuparía si mi hermana se da cuenta...- me hizo una seña con su mano para que me acercara y me susurro- ella me mataría si dejo a su muñeca sola- mentalmente suspire, aunque el sentir la risa de Anthony me di cuenta de que el había escuchado eso- pareces aliviada, que descubriste?

- Bueno... Pues... Creí que...- sacudí la cabeza intentando despejar mi mente- Creí que Maddie era tu hija- la ultima palabra la dije en un susurro mientras bajaba mi cabeza e inmediatamente el tomo mi barbilla y la levanto suavemente.

- No bajes tu cabeza, eres muy bonita como para que lo hagas- mi cara se calentó inmediatamente y el sonrió- ella es mi sobrina, la quiero mucho y somos inseparables- se quedo mirándome a los ojos por un momento y susurro- te vez muy tierna cuando te sonrojas...- A las palabras de Anthony me sonroje nuevamente - Y otra vez lo haz hecho, sabias que me encantas?

Me quede en silencio mientras me dirigía con Maddie aun en brazos a la salida, mientras que Anthony me indicaba el camino hacia su auto, luego de volver al pequeño parque me guió hasta un hermoso Mustang negro, mientras el abría la puerta trasera para acomodar a Maddie en su sillita observo muy disimuladamente su trasero, mis ojos se abren al verlo, Santa Vaca tiene mas trasero que David Beckham, me muerdo el labio mientras contengo las ganas de pellizcar ese hermoso trasero.

- Te gusta lo que ves? -su voz me asusta haciéndome dar un pequeño salto- lo siento no quise asustarte solo que me mirabas el trasero muy fijamente.

- No... Yo no... Quiero decir...- mi tartamudeo no me ayudaba en nada, cerré los ojos y dije- Ah Dios... Es que me pones nerviosa- el sonrió provocando que mis bragas se humedecieran mas de lo que ya estaban

El hizo una mueca para luego abrirme la puerta del copiloto del auto, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a su lado del auto, lo encendió y prendió la radio sintonizando una estación de música romántica en la cual estaban anunciando una canción la cual removió todo dentro de mi:

-La siguiente canción que presentamos es para aquellas personas que siempre amaras así ellos no se den cuenta de ello con ustedes Christina Perri y su canción Thousand Years:

(2)

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer...

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more...

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything Take away

But standing in front of me

Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer...

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

All along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more...

One step closer...

One step closer...

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

All along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more...

Apenas termino la canción no pude detener mis lagrimas las cuales silenciosamente bajaban por mi rostro, todos los benditos recuerdos de su boda llegaron a mi, su canción, aquella que bailaron hasta que el Dj se canso de repetirla, esa con la que mama me había enseñado a cantar, la primera canción que fui capaz de bailar sin caerme, la canción que estaba escuchando cuando llego la trágica noticia de su muerte, nada mas triste en este día que recordar todos los recuerdos felices que han sucedido con esta canción y luego tirarlos por la borda con el único recuerdo triste, el cual me cambio la vida por completo, no me había dado cuenta de que Anthony se había orillado y que me miraba con curiosidad, yo le sonreí tristemente mientras que el se acomodaba para abrazarme.

- Que te sucede...- pregunto suavemente- si no quieres decírmelo esta bien pero puedes hacerlo.

- Thousand Years era la canción favorita de mis padres, la bailaron en su boda, fue la canción con la que aprendí a bailar y era la canción que escuchaba cuando me hablaron contándome de su accidente-dije respirando pesadamente mientras que observaba su rostro el cual me miraba con cariño y tristeza, intente reponerme cuando me di cuenta de que aun estábamos con Maddie, carraspee un poco- Maddie no debería ir a casa?

- No esta noche mi hermana y mi cuñado cumplen seis años de casados y no quiero que mi princesa este presente en escenas muy eróticas para alguien de su edad... Pobre Daniel debe aguantar las locuras de sus padres -sonrió y movio rápidamente la cabeza como si estuviera negando- eso debe ser muy tétrico para el y tendrá que ir al psicólogo de por vida.

- Ok...- mi mente razono un poco y me di cuenta de que tenia que recoger a los niños- Anthony... será que... U mm... Es que tengo que ir a recoger a Chris y a Anne del colegio y... me preguntaba si tu... me podrías llevar?

- Claro no hay problema pero me podrías aclarar algo?- asentí con la cabeza- que son Anne y Chris para ti?

-Son la razón de mi vida- la cara de Anthony cambio por completo- son mis tesoros, mis hermanitos.

-Tu te haces cargo de ellos?-asentí- Y tu no estudias? O trabajas- me miro con cara de confusión-.

- Yo me hago cargo de ellos, si estudio voy el primer semestre en cirugía y trabajo en el hospital de enseñanza.

- Y como pagas tus gastos y los de ellos?- se quedo pensando un momento y luego pregunto nuevamente- Tu estudias cirugía? Yo voy en mi cuarto semestre de cirugía.

-Pues resulta que mis padres tenían seguro de vida aparte de los ahorros que tenían y todo eso mas mi trabajo me ayudan a cuidar a mis hermanitos, y... enserio estudias cirugía... como son las actividades en los tres semestres que nos separan?- su carcajada se escucho dentro del auto- Shhh no vez que despiertas a Maddie

- Perdón, bueno pues no son muy difíciles pero tampoco regaladas- me dijo mientras estacionaba el auto- Listo ya llegamos.

Luego de unos minutos de espera Christopher salió del colegio y al verme se acerco al auto preguntándome que hacia ahí y a quien se lo había robado, luego de que lo convenciera de subir y que saludara a Anthony y a Maddie, la cual ya estaba despierta, nos dirigimos a la guardería de Anne la cual subió muy contenta al auto y comenzó a jugar con Maddie, mientras le indicaba a Anthony la dirección Anne me pregunto:

- Bella... - me miro con ojos de borrego e hizo un puchero- que amos a hace hoy pa mi cumpleaños- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras pensaba que hacer, luego una voz suave respondió por mi.

- Anne... vamos a ir los cinco a ver la película que desees y luego nos comeremos un helado- Anthony miraba a Anne por el retrovisor cuando de pronto las dos niñas gritaron al unísono- Frozen... Frozen... Frozen- los ojos de Christopher se abrieron y comenzó a negar rápidamente, mientras que Anthony se reía muy fuertemente, lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír tontamente. Luego de convencer a Christopher y de llegar al cine nos dirigimos a la taquillas donde Anthony se acerco a la vendedora.

- Buenas tardes bienvenidos a Cinemark en que les puedo ayudar- sonrió falsamente hacia mi y miro a Anthony comiéndoselo con la mirada, en ese momento una ola de celos me invadió... What? Celos no, no, no, no, y no celos no puedo tener, el y yo no somos nada... Creo- Que película desean ver?

- Pues necesito un pase familiar de... Uhmmm... Cinco personas para la película Frozen- Pase... Familiar... Tranquila Bella... Respira... No te hiperventiles aquí... Familiar? - Bells te pasa algo... Amor?- WTF? Amor? Si nenas oficialmente me volví loca-.

- No tranquilo un pequeño mareo por no haber almorzado pero nada mas- enserio Bella esa fue la única excusa que se te ocurrió... El me miro con el ceño fruncido- No me mires así Anthony, yo ya estoy bien- siiii por fin pude poner tono serio-.

Luego de dos horas de cine y de haber pasado por un helado (y un peluche de Olaf) Anthony nos llevo a casa, al llegar a esta Maddie y Anne corrieron inmediatamente dentro de esta mientras que Christopher intentaba bajar del auto con tres peluches, dos mochilas y dos carpetas, por suerte, el no era tan patoso como Anne o como yo, minuto después de que los terremotos entraran a casa Anthony y yo entramos, cada niño estaba en su habitación, mientras que con Anthony nos dispusimos a ver otra película mientas que los niños jugaban, no preparamos ni refrescos ni palomitas ya que con todo lo consumido en el cine era suficiente, en menos de un minuto, con los dos recostados en mi habitación "El plan B" comenzó, las risas no faltaron en esos momento, en un minuto de silencio entre nosotros dos voltee a ver a Anthony quien me observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, me sonroje y cerré mis ojos mientras intentaba respirar normalmente, al abrirlo Anthony estaba a milímetros de mi boca y se acercaba lentamente hasta que presiono sus labios con los míos en un casto pero al mismo tiempo apasionado beso, mis manos viajaron a su cuello mientras que las de el bajaron hasta mi cintura y comenzaron a moverse en círculos lentamente, en un impulso me acomode a horcajadas sobre el para que luego este me volteara quedando atrapada entre mi cama y su cuerpo, subió mi camisa por entre mis brazos botándola en algún rincón de la habitación, aprovechando el espacio entre besos comencé a desabotonar su camisa para encontrarme con su pecho desnudo, recorrí con mis dedos la forma de sus músculos mientras que el besaba mi cuello suavemente, un gemido se escapo de mis labios haciendo que el levantara su rostro de mi cuello y me observara, sonrió arrogante y con la punta de sus dedos bajo la copa de mi sostén dejando mis pechos fuera apuntando hacia él, con sus labios toco suavemente cada uno de mis pezones para luego atacar uno con su boca mientras que con sus dedos jugaba con el otro, mis manos viajaron a el botón de su jean y jugueteaban con el, luego de que casi toda nuestra ropa desapareciera dejándome con solo mis bragas y a el con su bóxer el comenzó a bajar lentamente besando cada centímetro de mi piel y encendiendo cada nervio con su toque, al llegar a la altura de mis bragas su dedo se movió por sobre la fina tela de estas humedeciendo mas mi centro, bajo lentamente mis bragas por mis piernas y subió nuevamente a mi rostro, mis manos bajaron hasta su bóxer y rozaron su miembro por sobre la tela de su interior causando que gimiera y mordiera mi cuello, mis manos entraron bajo su bóxer y recorrieron suavemente su pene, al salir baje su ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo, cuando vi su miembro mis ojos se abrieron e inconscientemente mordí mi labio... Será que eso si cabria en mi? A la mierda todo a arriesgarnos se dijo, se posesiono de mi entrada entrando suavemente, cerré mis ojos aliviando el escozor que producía al entrar esperando a que desapareciera, no era mi primera vez, era mi segunda... Mi primera vez fue ebria, el día de mi graduación con mi mejor amigo, el cual ya ni siquiera sabia si existía o no, en ese momento solo éramos Anthony y yo, cuando me sentí completamente llena abrí mis ojos y vi a Anthony sonriéndome, asentí con mi cabeza y suavemente comenzó a entrar y a salir, en ese momento todo me pedía mas, mas fricción, mas velocidad, mas profundo, sin darme cuenta hable.

- Mas... Por favor...- el al escucharme decir eso aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas haciéndome gemir de placer- Si...

Minutos después ambos llegamos a un abrazador orgasmo gimiendo nuestros nombres, me recosté en su pecho y aspirando su aroma dormite hasta el final de la película, cuando comenzaron a salir los créditos el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y luego siendo cerrada, Anthony y yo nos levantamos de un salto, nos vestimos y nos acomodamos rápidamente en la cama como si nada hubiera pasado, apenas nos recostamos en la cama Maddie y Anne corrieron a la cama y se acostaron en medio de los dos mientras se reían suavemente y susurraban entre ellas.

- Bella... Tiiito- se rieron las dos nuevamente- utedes dos taba atiendo cuchi cuchi - Anthony y yo nos miramos en modo de pregunta y yo tomando valor le pregunte- Muñeca que es cuchi cuchi?- ella me miro y contesto suavemente- pues mami y papi a veces gitan como ustedes dos en a note y cuando e pregunto en a mañana dicen que juega a cuchi cuchi-.

Anthony y yo estallamos en carcajadas y las niñas al vernos se encogieron de hombros y salieron juntas de la habitación, Anthony me miro y susurro- Se dieron cuenta del cuchi cuchi porque gritas mucho- hice una seña de indignación y me acoste dándole la espalda haciéndole creer que estaba enfadada, con cuidado se acerco a mi espalda y me dio un suave beso en mi mejilla- Buenas Noches- susurro, luego de eso caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

La alarma me despertó, al levantarme sentí un pequeño escozor en mi entrepierna y sonreí ante el recuerdo de anoche, buscando a Anthony me di cuenta de una nota en la mesa de noche, era de una perfecta caligrafía, la tome y me di cuenta que Anthony la había puesto ahí:

Bella

Por motivos familiares tendré que mudarme a Portland,

no podré olvidar esta noche nunca, en solo esas horas que estuve junto a ti

me has fascinado y con tu encanto me has enamorado, todo mi corazón es tuyo

y espero que el tuyo sea mío, no pienses que me voy porque quiero, si por mi fuera

estaría durante toda la eternidad contigo...

Con Amor

Anthony

No me había dado cuenta que mientras leía mis lagrima brotaban sin cesar, limpie mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano y respire profundo, si el en realidad me amaba como decía ahí volvería o al menos se comunicaría, me fui a la ducha y me aliste para la universidad, Anne y Chris hoy no tenían clase, con unas películas y un poco de comida podrían durar ocho horas sin mi, desperté a Chris y le dije que me tenia que ir que el estaba a cargo y que cuidara a Anne, luego bajo a la sala para despedirse de mi, sonreí bobamente al ver a mi hermanito de 6 años en la puerta deseándome buena suerte con mi clase, ese día mi mantra fue si en realidad me quiere volverá.

2 meses después

Derek Christopher Swan ven aquí en este momento- mi grito resonó por todo el lugar, Chris llego corriendo por las escaleras-.

- Si querida, hermosa, preciosa y amada hermanita- sonreí al escuchar como me había llamado- que necesitas de este humilde servidor tuyo- dijo mientras batía sus hermosos ojos cafe claro .

- Porque no has recogido tu ropa interior del baño? Necesito utilizarlo y esta tu ropa por todo el baño- rápidamente comenzó a recoger toda su ropa del baño-. Listo... Ahora puedo ir a hacer mis tareas?- asentí con la cabeza el bajo corriendo las escaleras, en ese momento mi estomago se revolvió y rápidamente entre al baño devolviendo por completo mi desayuno, baje a la sala y prendí la televisión, un comercial en la que hablaban jóvenes las cuales habían quedado embarazadas apareció rápidamente, mi mente se removió rápidamente frente a esa posibilidad... Embarazada.

Le dije a Chris que saldría a la farmacia a buscar algo, al llegar le pedí al vendedor que me diera 3 pruebas, mientras iba saliendo choque con alguien, una chica bajita, pelo corto negro con las puntas apuntando hacia todos lados y con penetrantes ojos miel me saludo.

- Hola... Disculpa por el choque es que yo iba distraída y pues no te vi- me miraba apenada y sonreía- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Alice... Alice Withlock.

- Tranquila yo era la distraída no vi que tu estabas aquí... Mucho gusto Alice yo soy Isabella... Bella Swan- sonrió y su mirada viajo a la bolsa transparente que tenia en mis manos.

- Dudas?- me dijo señalando las pruebas- tranquila si es positivo tu podrás hacerlo y si no lo es tranquila luego podrás intentarlo nuevamente- su sonrisa era sincera-.

- Gracias Alice espero verte en otra ocasión- dije mientras sonreía incómodamente-.

- Lo mismo digo Bella- sonrió y entro a la farmacia-.

Llegue a casa y me di cuenta de que los niños no estaban ni en el patio ni en la sala, así que decidí buscarlos, al entrar a la habitación de Anne no había nadie, mi corazón dio in vuelco y rápidamente me dirigí a la habitación de Chris para encontrarlos dormidos uno sobre otro, sonreí y fui directamente al baño, luego de ese incomodo momento en el que tuve que orinar en un pequeño palito puse el cronometro y baje a comer algo, cuando estaba llegando al ultimo escalón escuche el timbre de la puerta, me dirigí hacia ella cuando vi a Chris levantándose rápidamente del mueble y abriendo rápidamente la puerta, no había oído bajar, pensé que si el necesitaba mi ayuda me llamaría así que me dirigí hacia la cocina y me serví un jugo, al llegar a la sala vi que Christopher aun no había entrado y me dirigí a la puerta, esta estaba abierta, rápidamente salí y me encontré a Christopher hablando animadamente con otro niño, le acerque y lo llame, el volteo y le hizo una seña al niño mientras decía que esperara, vino a mi y me explico que el había ido con su mama a la farmacia y que el por no esperarla se bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar pensando que no se perdería pero luego se dio cuenta de que no se sabia el camino de regreso así que toco en la puerta para preguntar si lo podían ayudar y aquí estaba, le dije a Christopher que lo invitara a pasar, entraron y le serví al pequeño un sandwich y un jugo, este comió vorazmente, envuelta en curiosidad decidí hacerle un cuestionario.

- Cual es tu nombre?

- Daniel Alexander Withlock Cullen- dijo mientras me sonreía-.

- Withlock...- el apellido de la chica que se me cruzo en la farmacia- Tu eres familiar de Alice Withlock?

- Si ella es mi mami... Tu la conoces?- me miro con ojos de borrego-.

- Bueno... Pues... Algo así nos cruzamos en la farmacia y compartimos palabras-de pronto me llego una idea- tu tienes su teléfono?

- Bueno... me se el de la casa y ahí debe estar papa tal vez el le diga a mama y ella venga-.

- Es una muy buena idea Daniel- le sonreí suavemente al niño y el me devolvió la sonrisa- pues manos a la obra.

Daniel y Chris llamaron a casa de Daniel donde le contaron al Sr. Withlock lo sucedido, diciéndole que llamaran a Alice para que lo recogiera, le di la dirección y ellos rápidamente colgaron. En menos de media hora un flamante Audi Azul se estaciono fuera de casa, y de esta bajaron Alice y una pequeña niña tomadas de la mano, se dirigieron a la entrada y apenas timbraron Christopher, Daniel y Anne corrieron a abrir la puerta, al abrirla Alice abrazo efusivamente a su hijo mientras lo reprendía por que se había alejado del auto, ella al levantar su cabeza se dio cuenta de los otros dos niños que estaban ahí, sonrió y ellos como buenos anfitriones que son la invitaron a pasar, en ese momento yo salí de la cocina con galletas y leche para los niños, Alice al verme sonrió y me saludo, no se en que momento entablamos una conversación entre nosotras tan cerrada que hasta los niños subieron a sus cuartos, cada uno con su acompañante.

- Bella... será que puedo usar el tocador- sonrió e hizo una actuación de echarse maquillaje- es para arreglarme.

- Si claro Alice no hay problema, sube al segundo piso puedes encontrar uno a mano derecha la segunda puerta que seria el de los niños o sino el tercero a mano izquierda, ese es el mío- mientras hablaba le hacia señales con mi mano-.

- Okis Bella ya vuelvo-al subir Alice comencé a ordenar la cocina, en medio del lavado de trastes Alice llego con una sonrisa en su rostro y me abrazo- Felicidades Bella... Voy a ser tía.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente haciendo recuerdo de las pruebas de embarazo, mis manos sin control fueron a la parte baja de mi abdomen, un pequeño bulto ahí estaba, un hijo de Anthony y mío... Sonreí a Alice y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, luego de terminar en la cocina y con aun una sonrisa en mi rostro, Alice me dijo que se tenia que ir pero que nos volveríamos a encontrar, ella me dio su numero y yo le di el mío, me despedí de Daniel y de su hermanita Marie... Aquella niña me hizo acordar de Maddie, las dos son muy parecidas, tal vez sea pura coincidencia.

Ese día Anne y Christopher decidieron dormir conmigo y por segunda vez en estos dos años me quede dormida con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Fin Flashback

-\O.O/-\O.O/-

Holaaaaa

Soy yo Otra vez...

Bueno pues a las personas que hasta ahora han leído mi fic Gracias, pues es la primera vez que hago un fic y tengo una loca y extraña mente... acerca de actualizaciones intentare que sean o semanales o cada quince días pues mi hermoso Colegio (notese el sarcasmo) me deja mucha tarea (Hijos de Jhoustyn \O.O/ Quememos el colegio) y me demoro mucho en hacerla. También le quería agradecer a tecupi, a marieisahale y a saraygarcia08

Si quieren entrar al grupo en Facebook pues es:

groups/591098184312441/?ref=ts&fref=ts

Y si quieren mi Facebook pues aquí ta:

.

Se les quiere...

Christina Rey


	3. Adios al amor de mi vida?

Anthony POV

No entiendo como mierda alguien me podría llamar a tan altas horas de la noche, mientras dormía junto a Mi Bella, disfrutando la sensación de estar completo, conteste el teléfono con voz ronca.

- Anthony Cullen- mi voz sonó distinta a las tantas veces que había contestado

- Anthony?... Edward desde cuando contestas el teléfono con tu segundo nombre? - Oh mierda- Edward contéstame.

- Hmmm papa contesto con mi segundo nombre por el bendito hecho de que me acabas de despertar mientras estaba con Mi- corte lo que iba a decir antes de que mi padre se diera cuenta, no quería que se enterara por ahora de Bella- Maddie

- Estas con Maddie?... Oh si hoy cumplen seis años cierto?... Pobre Daniel- sentí por el teléfono que sonreía mientras decía esto

- Hijo necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Que coños necesitas? Tengo mucho sueño pa' - el humor estaba volando por la ventana- dime rápido por favor.

- Debes mudarte a Portland, ya todo esta listo, lo único que tienes que hacer es tomar el vuelo que sale en dos horas... Deja a Maddie con tu hermana y te vienes para Portland.

-Espera un momento Papa tu quieres que me mude a Portland o me estas ordenando que me mude- mis puños comenzaron a apretarse dejando mis nudillos completamente blancos - Papa respóndeme ahora!

- Es una orden Edward ya tramite el cambio a tu universidad, tienes tu propio apartamento, todos tus autos están aquí... Lo único que necesito es que empaques todo y vengas no te pido nada mas.

- Carlisle... Como carajos crees tu que me voy a ir de Seattle, aquí tengo todo,como voy a dejar mi trabajo,ademas aquí esta mi hermana, mis sobrinos, mis amigos,- respirando pausadamente decidí hablar de Bella con mi papa- El amor de mi vida también esta aquí.

- Tu trabajo como profesor de Ballet no vale la pena Edward, tu hermana y mis nietos pueden viajar cuando quieran, tus amigos? Con ellos puedes hablar por teléfono y visitarlos de vez en cuando y...- suspiro pesadamente- Dile a la que dices que es el amor de tu vida que venga contigo, si en verdad te ama vendrá.

- Tu crees que Bella no tiene una vida, que no tiene amigos, ella sola se hace cargo de sus hermanitos quieres que la deje así como así- al darme cuenta de que había dicho mas de lo necesario me quede en silencio por un momento- Papa?

- Esa tal Bella... Es huérfana?... Contéstame Edward, es huérfana?- suspire pesadamente- Si lo es... Dime sabes en realidad sus verdaderas intenciones?, crees que ella en realidad te ama? No seas ingenuo Edward

- No hablare de ella contigo - resignado y cansado suspire-Por que quieres que me mude a Portland?

- Tu madre, ha estado muy enferma y me ha dicho que te quiere cerca, quiere que te vengas a Portland, aparte de el hecho de que aquí en Portland no te entretendrás con mujeres y terminaras bien tus estudios.

-Ok papa nos vemos en Portland- mi padre se podía ir a la mismísima mierda, pero no quería ver a mama triste aunque tampoco quería dejar a Bella- Date cuenta que hago esto por mama, no por ti. No quería irme, pero no tenia elección, con mama enferma tenia que ir, desde hace nueve meses que fue diagnosticada con leucemia nos habíamos acercado mas, en su ultima cita hace cuatro meses con el segundo mejor oncólogo del país, ya que el primero era mi padre, este le había dicho que luego de su transplante de medula (donada por este servidor) la leucemia se había debilitado, pero en los últimos dos meses había sufrido pequeñas recaídas, intentaba consentirla en todo y si ella quería que me mudara a Portland tenia que hacerlo, papa no quería que me distrajera, pero el hecho de irme y andar pensando todo el tiempo en Bella me distraería mas. Con lagrimas en los ojos le escribí una nota a Bella, tome a Maddie (quien estaba completamente dormida junto a Anne) y me dirigí a casa de Alice, al llegar ella y Jasper, mi cuñado, estaban viendo un película, les conté lo sucedido con mi padre, pero no les hable de Bella, subí a la habitación de Maddie, la cambie a su piyama de ositos y la acosté en su cama tapándola con su cobija y dándole un beso de despedida, cruce a la habitación de Daniel quien jugaba con su Xbox, me despedí de el y le prometí que cuando volviera llegaría con muchos regalos para el, baje y me despedí de mi hermana y de Jasper con un abrazo partiendo luego a mi apartamento, aliste mi ropa y fui al aeropuerto, mande mi hermoso Mustang a Portland y subí a mi vuelo, en mi mente me debatía entre irme o no, mientras pensaba me quede dormido, un molesto murmullo me despertó, estábamos en Portland, no queria bajarme, queria volver donde Bella, pero gracias a mi estupido padre, con sus estúpidas razones por las que estúpidamente no podré estudiar bien,no podré estar con ella, baje del avión repitiéndome que este no era el momento de decir: Adiós al amor de mi vida.

2 meses después

- Mama estoy bien, yo no tengo nada, solo son estúpidas nauseas por haber comido algo malo - rodé los ojos sabiendo que ella no me vería mientras me montaba a mi Mustang- mami... Te prometo que si me llego a sentir mal me devuelvo inmediatamente.

- Bueno... Acepto tu promesa, pero si vas a venir apúrate, Sarah, Sophia y Susanah están esperando a su tío favorito.

- Ok mami, ya voy para allá.

Colgue el teléfono y me dirigí a casa de mi hermano Emmet, mis tres hermosas sobrinas cumplían 7 años y se suponía que ya debería estar allí, aunque en estos últimos dos meses unas estúpidas nauseas me llegaran a cada rato y que tuviera un humor de perros no me ayudaba en mucho, extrañaba a Bella, había intentado visitarla, pero cuando llegue, las dudas me llegaron, se habría mudado?, no habría nadie en casa?, no me quería ver?, me devolví inmediatamente a Portland intentando no pensar en eso, me había distraído tanto que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a casa de mi hermano, cruce al patio trasero y me encontré con unos doce niños corriendo de un lado a otro, se parecía a los niños en mi estudio de Ballet, en la parte de atrás en un castillo de aire varios niños saltaban y reían, en el centro del patio un payaso intentaba hacer reír a mis sobrinas Sarah, Susanah y Sophia, las cuales estaban con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados en su pecho y los labios en una sola linea, me acerque por detrás de ellas

- Porque las princesas de la fiesta tienen una cara tan fea?- ellas saltaron sorprendidas y se voltearon- Yo pensaba que si yo llegaba a la fiesta todos se alegrarían, creo que me confundí de fiesta.. o no?

- Tío Eddie- Ok chicos nota mental: enseñarle a las niñas que no me gusta ese apodo - Tio... Porque llegaste tarde a la fiesta... Dijiste que ibas a ser el primero en llegar. Susanah, Sophia y Sarah me miraban serias mientras hablaban, creo que me meti en problemas , me mordí el labio intentando no mostrar que mis tres sobrinas me asustaban si estaban furiosas.

- Niñas...- hice un puchero y las mire con ojos de borrego tipo Anne- No pude venir antes porque me enferme...

- Tiito ya estas bien?- a veces cuando la tres hablaban al mismo tiempo asustaban, este es uno de esos momentos-.

-Si muñecas yo ya estoy bien, ahora porque no me dan un abrazo y tal vez me sienta mejor- ellas se abalanzaron sobre mi y me tumbaron al piso mientras me abrazaban-.

- Niñas... Dejen al tío Eddie en paz- la voz de mi hermano resonó por todo el patio- mejor vallan donde sus amigas y juegan un rato. Las niñas corrieron y entraron al castillo de aire a jugar con sus amiguitos, Emmet me dio un apretón de manos y me guió dentro de la casa en donde se encontraban Rose y a dos mujeres mas las cuales no conocía, al pasar junto a ellas les sonreí en forma de saludo y ellas sonrieron en respuesta, le di un beso en la mejilla a Rose y ella me miro con el ceño fruncido:

- Que pasa Rose... Tengo algo en la cara?- alza levemente una ceja y me asesina con la mirada- Rose.. No me tutes.

- Esme me ha dicho que has estado enfermo... Que tienes Eddie- rodé los ojos ante el hecho de que mama estaba muy preocupada por mi y de paso por ese horrible apodo- Desde que llegaste a Portland has estado extraño, que es lo que pasa?

- Rose... Mi problema es que Carlisle me obligo a venirme a Portland con la excusa de que Bella me estaba distrayendo, aunque ella no lo hacia, y creía que porque ella era huérfana no tenia buenas intenciones conmigo, creía que el cuento de los hermanitos que cuidar eran pura mierda- suspire- La extraño Rose, el hecho de venir a Portland y estar sin ella me distrae de lo demás.

- Hay Edward... Estas enamorado, es hermoso y ademas... Picaron porque no me contaste de ella, dile que hace esa tal Bella?, y como así que es huérfana?, que le paso a sus padres?, y ademas como así que cuida a sus hermanitos?- de repente en medio de el cuestionario sobre Bella de Rose alguien carraspeo, al volver la dos mujeres nos miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro- Oh.. Lo siento Ed, te presento a Irina y a Tanya, Chicas el es mi sexy cuñado Edward- les sonreí a las tres y salí rápidamente de ahí, al volver al patio fui donde Emmet quien cocinaba algunas hamburguesas.

- Oye hermanito, quieres una- sonrío y me paso una hamburguesa- son hechas totalmente por mi.

- Emmet...- El me miraba especulativo- Sabes que me encantan las hamburguesas hechas por ti pero en estos días todo lo que como lo he vomitado y no quiero que esto pase aquí junto a mis sobrinas. La fiesta paso sin ningún problema, antes de irme lleve a las tres niñas a su habitación y las acosté, luego de un coro de Buenas noche tío Eddie baje y me fui a casa, al llegar a esta me tire inmediatamente en mi cama, el sueño me ganaba a tal punto en el que me asuste al escuchar mi teléfono sonar,mire la pantalla Alice, conteste.

- Hola... Hay alguien ahí- al otro lado unos murmullos se escuchaban- voy a colgar.

- No no cuelgues espera... Daniel!- una voz conocida hablo pero que no era ni la de mis sobrinos ni la de mi hermana- Si ya contestaron... No Daniel habla tu, es tu tío no el mío... Si si toma rápido el celular.

- Tiito Edward hablas con Daniel, tu sobrino favorito- sonreí-.

- Claro, tu eres el único sobrino que tengo, las demás son sobrinas- el se carcajeo al otro lado de la linea- Dano, quien era el que llamo?

- El que llamo?... Ahhhh Christopher, el es mi mejor amigo porque?

- Es que su voz se me hizo conocida, de donde lo conoces?

- Pues es el hermanito de Isabella, la nueva amiga de mi Mami.

- Isabella... Que lindo nombre Hola

Zorras... ok no se molesten yo llamo así a todo el mundo, este es el segundo capitulo de " Clases de Ballet", aqui la es el querido Anthony... digo Edward el que habla... Voy a asesinar a Carlisle... Quien de ustedes se me une, me volví loca escribiendo este capitulo, y como les dije cada 15 días voy a actualizar. Gracias inmensas a Tecupi, saraygarcia08, marieisahale y a mi amiga zorra Marly Alejandra Mendoza... Se le quiere

Mi perfil de facebook es:

Christina Rey


	4. Clases de Ballet?

Bella POV

- Anne, donde estas Anne, Annette Swan donde estas- no encontraba a Anne por ninguna parte y ya me estaba asustando- Anne por favor sal, acuérdate que hoy Marie vendrá y con quien va a jugar ella si tu no estas...

Anne salió de una pequeña puerta que estaba junto a su cama, eso me recordó la película de Coraline. -Bueno pequeña Coraline Swan tienes que irte a...- corte la frase en el momento en el que Anne levanto la cara, esta estaba roja, con rastros de lagrimas en sus cachetes...- Anne que pasa?... Por favor dime- ella negó con la cabeza y me abrazo-.

Las hormonas me jugaban una mala pasada y mis ojos comenzaron a arder, el hecho de que Anne llorara me dolía, pero que no me quisiera decir porque dolía mas, la alce suavemente en mi brazos y me senté con ella en la no-tan-pequeña cama, le acaricie el pelo suavemente y sentí como se fue calmando poco a poco, cuando note que ya no lloraba la senté a mi lado y le alce suavemente su rostro esperando a que me mirara. - Anne, puedes decirme que te sucede- ella negaba con su cabecita- cualquier cosa prometo no enfadarme contigo.

- Es... es... es... que...- cada palabra venia seguida de un suspiro mientras intentaba calmarse, cuando por fin pudo calmar su respiración siguió hablando

-Es que ya no voy a ser la pequeñita de a casa y tu y Chris no me van a apapachar mas.

- Anne era eso lo que te preocupaba... Ven dame un abrazo, quieres saber algo?- ella asintió suavemente- así me sentí yo cuando mama y papa me dijeron que iba a tener un hermano, yo tenia 13 años y pensé que terminaría siendo hija única pero luego ellos me llegaron con esa sorpresa, creí que ya no me consentirían mas y que solo querrían a Chris pero cuando el llego me di cuenta de que nos amaban a los dos por igual, no debes creer que no te vamos a consentir mas, a ti y al bebe que viene los vamos a amar y a consentir por igual, aunque en los primeros meses el o ella necesitara mas atención pues es muy chiquito y no puede hacer las cosas por si solo, entendiste - ella asintió rápidamente, sonrío y me abrazo con fuerza- bueno Anne ahora vamos a ir a ver a tu sobrino, Ok.

- Ok... Pero Bella es nene o nena? A mi me gustaría una nena pa juegar a las muñecas pero yo ya tendo a Marie que es como mi mana, y si es nene que va a hacer Chris si ya tiene a Daniel? No pota, lo mamos a querer cierto Bella- sonrei por sus palabras y asentí-.

- Si Anne- señale mi vientre- a este bebe que viene lo vamos a querer muchísimo, no importa si sea niño o niña, ahora tu te tienes que ir a bañar para poder ver a tu sobrino. Anne corrió al baño y en unos minutos se escucho el agua corriendo, me dirigí a la habitación de Christopher y me encontré conque el se estaba bañando en su tina, el aliste una bermuda negra con detalles rojos, una camiseta y sus converse blancos, le dije que se apurara y salí a buscar ropa para la pequeña Anne, ella aun se estaba duchando, así que le aliste un short caqui, una camiseta negra con la sombra de la torre Eiffel en fucsia, morado y blanco y unas converse de cuadros fucsias y negros, ya en mi habitación me duche rápidamente, me puse un short negro con una camiseta blanca y sobre esta una camisa de cuadros rojos, azules y negros, mis converse de cuadros azules y rojos y decidí dejar ni pelo suelto, baje la escaleras revisando a Anne y a Chris quienes se terminaban de vestir, apenas llegue al primer piso el timbre sonó por toda la casa, me apresure a abrir y me encontré con Alice junto con Daniel y Marie, estos dos corrieron y me abrazaron, les dije que los niños estaban arriba y subieron corriendo, cuando voltee nuevamente hacia la puerta un hombre alto, cabello rubio y ojos azules brillantes abrazaba a Alice por la espalda, sonreí y los invite a los dos a pasar, Alice me presento con Jasper, su esposo, quien con solo el hecho de su presencia daba una sensación de paz en el lugar, los niños bajaron corriendo y protestando de que tenían hambre, fui a la cocina en compañía de Alice mientras que Jasper se quedaba con los niños, hicimos el desayuno -el cual parecía que era para un grupo militar- y lo servimos, los niños comieron rápidamente y subieron a jugar, de un momento a otro Alice se paro frente a mi y me abrazo, con ella era normal los abrazos pero no de esa forma. Media hora después nos encontrábamos frente a un clínica de maternidad la cual Alice decía que era la mejor, entramos y Anne se pego mucho mas a mi mientras que Christopher me apretaba un poco mas la mano, en medio de la gran sala bajo el letrero de secretaria, estaba un joven alto, tenia el pelo negro y tenia un color de piel muy bronceado.

- Buenos días bienvenidos a la clínica de maternidad Le infante, mi nombre es Jacob en que les puedo ayudar?

- Venimos para una ecografia para la señorita Swan- Observe a Alice quien sonreía-.

- Ohhh si la ecografia esta preparada para dentro de cinco minutos, la señorita Swan puede firmar aquí- me solte de la mano de Christopher y firme en el lugar que este me había mostrado- muy bien señorita Swan cruce por esa puerta y allí la llamaran en un minuto. Le tome nuevamente la mano a Chris y nos dirigimos a la sala señalada, apenas cruzamos la puerta avisaron que era nuestro turno, Chris corrió hacia la entrada mientras que Maddie comenzó a cantar en coro junto a Daniel y Anne.- Vamos a ver a mi sobrino, vamos a ver a mi sobrino- entramos todos en fila a aquel consultorio en el que una amable doctora nos recibió, me pregunto sobre los síntomas y si había sentido alguna molestia.

- Bueno Isabella...- la mire con el ceño fruncido- Bella, es momento de la ecografia, puedes ir a aquel cuarto y allí te quitas todo de la cintura hacia abajo,luego vienes y podemos mirar a ese nene que viene ahí...

Asenti y me dirigí al cuarto, luego de quitarme la ropa me dirigí algo avergonzada hacia la mesa, mientras Jasper me ayudaba a subir alcance a ver que la doctora Robbins le colocaba un condón a un extraño objeto alargado, de solo pensar en donde entraría eso un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, me acomode lo mas que podía sobre la camilla y alce mis piernas como me lo explicaba la doctora y me prepare para la extraña intromisión, sentí una pequeña presión en... mi... cosita y luego mis oídos captaron un golpeteo rápido pero perfecto...

Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum...

La doctora movió ese "ecografo" y de pronto dos golpeteos sincronizados llenaron la habitación, las lagrimas llenaron mis ojos y la mano de Alice me dio un pequeño apretón, aquel sonido se repetía una y otra vez.

Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum...

Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum...

- Bueno Bella como podrás escuchar en este momento no solo hay un nene en camino, hay dos, se ve que están en buen estado, están un poco más grandes de lo normal- mis ojos viajaron con preocupación a los de ella- pero esta bien, ya que como es tu primer embarazo este podrá tener culminación desde la semana 35 hasta la 38, aunque podrías llegar a la semana 40 seria muy extraño y habría riesgo de sufrimiento fetal y no queremos eso. Estaba tan distraída escuchando a Natalie que no me di cuenta que había sacado ese intento de ecografo de mi y que estaba imprimiendo las fotos de mi ecografia, me mostró los dos puntos blancos y me dijo que esos eran mis hijos...

Minutos después salimos de la habitación, Alice se secaba la lagrimas y Jasper la abrazaba, Daniel y Chris estaban distraídos jugando con su PSP y Anne y Marie hablaban entre si y susurraban, de un momento a otro Anne se acerco hacia mi y me miro con ojos de borrego.

-Bella... tu shabes que Marie hace ballet y seraqueyopuedopracticarconella?- parpadee y le pregunte nuevamente- Que si yo puedo ir a clases de Ballet?

-Clases de Ballet?

Holo... Pues este es el Cuarto capitulo de la historia..

Anne decidio ir a clases de Ballet.. Sera que Bella si la deja... Ohhh sera que si y por eso ai se llama el fic? Jijiji Chicas lamanto el hecho de que el adelanto saliera tan tarde... Odio el WI-FI inexixtente de mi casa... Espero que le haya gustado...

Bye Bye


	5. Posibilidades

Edward POV

Hace tres meses salí de Seattle, gracias a mi padre no he vuelto a verla en estos tres meses, se que puede sonar extraño que luego de una tarde yo ya diga que la amo, pero... desde que llegue aquí no he dejado de pensar en ella, en estos tres meses toda mi vida ha cambiado, diariamente hablo con Daniel y con Chris, pero con Maddie casi no he hablado ya que esta esta la mayor parte del tiempo con Anne, a mi madre le dieron una nueva posibilidad de tratamiento, el Dr. Wilson nos hablo de que con las células madre del cordón umbilical de uno de sus nietos (ya que tienen mas posibilidades de ser aceptados), se podría cubrir su medula y así sus posibilidades de recuperación aumentarían, el único problema en esto es que los de Sarah, Sophia y Susanah llevaban mucho tiempo y no tendría muchas posibilidades, el de Daniel fue utilizado por este mismo cuando este se quemo el brazo y tuvieron que utilizar un injerto, el de Maddie servia, pero fue utilizado hace dos meses por una chica que necesitaba un transplante de medula urgente y extrañamente el de Maddie era perfecto, el único que aun no había dado nietos era yo, pero como hace tres meses no tengo nada de nada y Ohhh...

- Mierda- las miradas de los internos y del residente en jefe me llegaron rápidamente- Yo... Emmm... Ehmmm...

La mano de mi cuñada me saco de mi tartamudeo, con su fulminante mirada hizo que todos se fueran, me voltee hacia ella, sus ojos azules oscuro me miraban con duda, su rubio cabello caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, hasta con su uniforme verde pálido se veía bien, con su mirada me pregunto que sucedia. Tome una gran respiración y hable.

- Rose, tu sabes que para el tratamiento de mama se necesitan las células madre de un cordón umbilical, cierto?- ella asintió- pues como el de las niñas no tiene grandes posibilidades y el de Daniel y Maddie ya se utilizaron, se supone que el de un nuevo bebe debe servir, estoy en lo correcto?- ella volvió a asentir- y pues tu y Emm aun no quieren otro -ella negó rápidamente- y Alice lleva dos años tomando la píldora y es muy difícil que quede embarazada por lo menos en un año- ella volvió a asentir y me indico que siguiera hablando- y tu sabes que hace tres mese Bella y yo... Emm... Pues... Tuvimos... Relaciones y... Mmm... Puede que yo no... Hmmm... Usara condón... Y... Hay un... 75% de posibilidades de que ella... Haya quedado... Embarazada- la ultima palabra la dije en un susurro, Rose entorno los ojos para luego abrirlos rápidamente, en unos minutos su cara paso de confusión a alegría y luego a reproche.

- Edward Anthony Cullen!-todos los presentes en la sala en la que nos encontrábamos nos volteo a mirar- com...- en ese momento mi busca sonó interrumpiendo a Rose quien estaba a punto de darme un sermón, me despedí de ella rápidamente y me dirigí a urgencias, es esta se encontraba Emmet junto con dos niñas, al voltearse vi que una de ellas era Maddie, la otra niña se me hacia conocida, pero no lograba saber de donde, llegue al box en el que se encontraban.

- Emmet que haces aquí?- el levanto una ceja y luego volteo su mirada hacia Maddie y la otra pequeña- Mad...

- No tiito Edward es Marie... No Maddie, yo decía Maddie cuando no habalaba bien, ahora es Marie...Mi nombre es Madeleine Marie Withlock Cullen...

- Bueno Marie...- hice un puchero- Puedo seguirte diciendo Maddie?

- Pedo asi me con... funden... No pota, dime Maddie. - Ahora si a lo que vine, que paso aquí?

- Resulta, pasa y acontece- Emmet comenzó a explicar todo- que Marie y Anne estaban jugando y creyeron que podían subir a un árbol, Anne subió primero pero se resbalo y ahora le duele el pie, no pude atenderla porque, primero, no estoy de turno y segundo, no tengo maquina de rayos X en casa- me dirigí hacia Annette-.

- Muy bien Annette, vamos a mirar ese pie tuyo listo- ella asintió- voy a moverlo un poco y si te duele me avisas, Okay?

- Okay- la revise minuciosamente, resulto que solo tenia un pequeño rasgón en el tobillo, pero tenia que tenerlo vendado, cuando termine de atenderla me dirigí al laboratorio, no paso mucho tiempo cuando descubrí que ya había terminado mi turno, me dirigí hacia la sala de residentes y me cambie, Emmet se había llevado a las niñas y me había citado en un bar-karaoke, con "emoción" me dirigí hacia Kullack, esta no quedaba tan lejos así que camine, cuando llegue Emmet y Jasper me estaban esperando, en un inicio me pregunte que hacia Jasper aquí, cuando me acorde de que Maddie me había dicho que ella junto con Annette, Daniel, Christopher y Jasper habían decidido visitar a Rose y a Emm, nos saludamos y nos dirigimos hacia una de las mesas del bar, cuando les pregunte a ellos como había ido su día Emmet protesto diciendo Chris estaba intentado aprovecharse de una de sus princesas, según el Chris no podía mantenerse alejado de Sophia, Jasper defendió a Chris diciendo que Sophia tampoco se podía alejar de el, aquella pelea duro cinco minutos, haciendo esos cinco minutos como los mas largos de mi vida, los detuve alegando que eran niños y que eso pronto pasaría, con eso los dos "machos" se conformaron.

- Hablando de eso... Christopher y Annette que son para ti Jasper?- la duda me había estado carcomiendo-.

- Chris y Anne no son nada para mi, ellos son los hermanos de Isabella- Jasper sonrió mientras recordaba algo- Y de paso Anne es compañera de Ballet de Marie y Chris de Basquetbol, Fútbol y Natación de Daniel.

- Isabella... Isabella... Ah ya me acorde, la nueva amiga de Alice, cierto?- el asintió- Hmmm interesante.

- Ya dejémonos de bobadas y hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer- Emmet nos interrumpió con su estruendosa voz-.

- Y para que nos citaste aquí Emm?- Jasper pregunto y Emmet lo miro levantando levemente su ceja-.

- Que se hace en un karaoke chicos? Cantar... Y a eso fue lo que vinimos. Un coro de protestas vino de Jasper y de mi, pero estas fueron omitidas por Emm, antes de cantar bebimos unos shots de tequila y una que otra bota de cerveza, luego de beber por media hora, nos atrevimos a cantar,el primero en cantar fue Jasper, mientras el cantaba a todo pulmón Por ti seré de Il Divo comencé a contarle mis problemas a Emm.

- Yo... Yo me enamore de ella... y ... y ahora hay una gran... Gran posibilididad de que vaya a tener un bebe mío... Si entiendes Emm... Mío.. Una coshita de mi...

- Eddie- lo fulmine con la mirada y se callo, luego siguió hablando- Ed... Tu shabes que te quiero, pero es mi deber deshite que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella tenga novio o este casada, y si esta embarazada... Ohh aun me emociono con la palabra... Y tal vez ella lo tenga pero se quedara con el... Y tu sufrirás porque ella no siente lo mismo que tu.

- No me importa Emmy, yo la amo y lo seguiré haciendo- me subí a la tarima, tome la guitarra y grite- Esto es para ti Bella.

(She will be loved- Maroon 5)

Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful I know

I tend to get insecure It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

She will be loved

I know where you hide Alone in your car Know all of the things that make you who you are I know that goodbye means nothing at all Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved Please don't try so hard to say goodbye Please don't try so hard to say goodbye Yeah I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Try so hard to say goodbye

Termine de cantar y todos aplaudieron, Emmet y Jasper me miraban asombrados y luego de un rato aplaudieron, sonreí y volví a mi silla, Emmet se levanto rápidamente, me miro y dijo: - A que yo canto mejor que tu. Toda la noche paso así entre risas, cantos, gritos y muchas bebidas, al final de la noche Emm me reto diciendo que yo no podía cantar otra vez, mientras que el canto I'm too sexy, todos nos reíamos y nos burlábamos, en mi turno decidí la canción Solo para ti de Camila, extrañamente Emmet comenzó a llorar, maldito sentimental... Pero así lo amo...A las cuatro y media nos fuimos a casa, los rayos del sol me, dieron directamente en la cara y me desperté, un mareo me recorrió completamente y salí en dirección al baño, luego de varias arcadas las posibilidades otra vez me invadieron, la duda me carcomía hasta que tome una decisión, buscaría a Bella por cielo y tierra para descubrir la verdad.

Holo, saludos desde Marte, un agradecimiento para Tecupi, a marieisahal. Y a saraygarcia08, sus reviews me animan a escribir...

El grupo en facebook es: Unan los espacios...

www .facebook groups / 5910981 84312441 /

Si me quieren de amiga:

Buscame en el grupo como Christina Rey...


	6. Y quien es el padre?

**Bueno se supone que hay que colocar un sumary: Los personajes no son mios, son de Stephanie Meyer... Yo solo utilizo mi loca mente para escribir la historia...**

* * *

><p>Pov. Bella<p>

La pesadilla se repetia una y otra vez, me era imposible no tenerla, las unicas noches que no aparecio fueron mi noche con Anthony y la noche que me entere que estaba embarazada, como cada noche me desperte sudando, sabia que esto le haria daño a los bebes; por eso intentaba controlarme, un pequeño grito me sobresalto y rapidamente sali de la cama, en el corredor me di cuenta que el grito provenia del cuarto de Anne, me dirigi hacia este para encontrarme con una Anne sudada y abrazando a su vaca de peluche, me acerque a la cama y la puse contra mi, ella respiraba suavemente mientras que pequeños hipos y sollozos la acompañaban, minutos después su respiración se acompaso y se quedo dormida, me recoste con ella e intente dormir nuevamente.

-Ela...Ela... Despierte... No Anne... Ela no quede despetar...- la voz de Marie resonaba mientras que unas pequeñas manos se movían sobre mi- Nooo Anne... No le voy a echar agua fría... Ya se... Porque no llamamos a mi mami pa que la desperte...

Luego de eso todas las voces se silenciaron, pequeños pasos bajaron apresurados las escaleras y el segundo piso quedo sumido en total silencio, sonrei internamente y me dispuse a seguir durmiendo.

-Isabella Marie Swan y Jr`s... Es hora de levantarse, puede que estés embarazada pero tu gran y respingado culo tiene que moverse de ahí- la voz de Alice me saco de mi plan, bufando me levante de la cama- Así es Bells, ahora vete a bañar que yo alisto a los cuatro fantásticos.

Me levante en modo zombie y me dirigí al baño, el agua helada me termino de despertar, me lave muy minuciosamente el pelo con mi champú de fresas y mi cuerpo con el de fresias, al terminar envolví mi cabello en una toalla y mi cuerpo en una toalla más grande, me hice frente al armario y decidí ponerme mi traje para los domingos, me puse un pantalón negro suelto, una camiseta negra desmangada, mis converse y dos cadenas, una con forma del ying-yang y aquella cadena de oro que me regalo mi madre con las alas de un ángel, cruce al cuarto de Anne para ver que Alice estaba vistiendo a esta con un pequeño short de jean, una camiseta rosa, la cadena de las alas de angel en oro y unas sandalis rosas las cuales Anne miraba con desconfianza, ya que como yo generalmente ella solo usaba converse, junto a ellas dos estaba Marie con un leggins negro, una camisa aguamarina y unas andalias negras, ella estaba intentando convencer a Anne de utilizar las sandalias, fui hacia le cuarto de Chris para ver que el y Daniel vestían de la misma forma, polo negro marca Polo Ralph Lauren, pantalón cargo verde militar y tenis negros, la unica diferencia entre ellos dos eran los ojos miel de Chris y los ambar de Daniel y la pequeña cadena de oro blanco de Chris, ellos me sonrieron y se pusieron cada uno a cada lado mío, bajamos las escaleras hacia la sala para encontrarme con Jasper quien estaba vestido con una bermuda Azul Náutica y una camisa de cuadros azules de la misma marca, y tres niñas vestidas exactamente iguales, solo que cada una con distinto color, Jasper me explico que ellas eran Sarah, Sophia y Susanah Cullen Hale, las hijas del hermano de Alice, Emmet, Christopher y Anne ya las conocían ya que la semana pasada habían ido junto con Jasper, Daniel y Marie a visitarlos, ellas me saludaron cortésmente, Sarah y Susanah subieron a buscar a Alice mientras que Sophia se quedo habalndo con Christopher, Daniel al verlos a los dos me hablo al oido.

-Bella... Chris me va a dejar por Sophie?

-Porque preguntas eso? - los "susurros" pasaron desapercibidos por Chris y Sophie pero Jasper nos miraba con duda-.

-Es que el ahora se la pasa hablando de Sophie- susurro con un puchero en sus labios- y ademas cuando ella esta aqui el se la pasa con ella y no juega conmigo.

-Daniel... Tu no debes ponerte asi por eso, sabes... A Chris le gusta Sophie, y sabes que a Sophie tambien le gusta Chris, porque no le damos un tiempo, el no se a olvidado de ti y no te va a dejar por ella... Okay?

-Okay- me respondio con una sonrisa en su rostro y me abrazo-.

-Entonces mini August... Vamos a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, así estos dos tienen un tiempo no tan a solas...

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y nos pusimos a hacer wafles, en un momento escuchamos a todos bajar y sentarse a ver televisión en la sala, minutos despues Anne entro sonriente a la cocina, al bajar la mirada me di cuenta de que ella llevaba unos converse rosa, ni siquiera los extraños metodos para convencer de Alice y Marie lograron hacer que Anne se pusiera sandalias.

El resto de la mañana paso entre risas y gritos, en la tarde (a la hora del almuerzo) Jasper decidio formar una barbacoa, pidiendole a todos los niños que lo ayudaran, en eso estaban cuando Alice me llamo, subí al segundo piso y la encontré sentada en mi cama con dos bolsas de regalos, me palmeo su lado de la cama y me senté, apenas me acomode me tendió las dos bolsas.

-Ya se que aun no sabes que son- dijo acariciando mi plano vientre- pero tengo el presentimiento de que para mi mala suerte seran niños, asi que esos son unos pequeños regalillos para mis sobrinos.

Abrí la bolsa y encontré varios enterizos, pantaloncitos, gorras, camisetas y mamelucos de colores azules estilo vintage (Claro y oscuro), cada uno venia en par (doble), los mamelucos tenian frases com "Si te parezco lindo porque no miras a mi mami", "Soy el resultado de que mis papis leyeran Las Cincuenta Sombras de Grey" y " Soy Divergente y no me pueden cambiar el pañal", al leer las dos ultimas una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro, voltee a mirar a Alic quien sonreía, al sacar el ultimo par mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Alice leyo la frase en voz alta -No te acerques a mi papi porque muerdo... Grrr- unos sollozos se escaparon de mis labios, ella se acerco y me abrazo.

-Bella, tu sabes que si no quieres hablar de esto no lo tienes que hacer, pero... Quien es el padre?

- El... a Anthony lo conocí el día en que Anne cumplío dos años, el estaba dando unas clases de Ballet, yo me acorde cuando tomaba clases así que me dirigí hacia allá, el me acompaño a recogerlos a los dos al colegio y fuimos con su sobrina Maddie- el rostro de Alice se crispo por un segundo pero luego se relajo-, el nos invito a cine por el cumpleaños de Anne, al acabar la película nos trajo a casa, charlamos un rato mientras los niños jugaban, luego decidimos vernos otra película, subimos a mi habitación y al final de la película paso... Fue especial para mi, luego de eso nos dimos cuenta de que las niñas venían hacia el cuarto, nos vestimos y hablamos con ellas, luego nos quedamos dormidos, la mañana siguiente me di cuenta de que había dejado una nota- me fui a la mesa de noche y la saque- esta es, desde entonces no he sabido nada de el.

- Eso... No se que decirte Bella.

-No digas nada... No se porque tengo el presentimiento de que lo volveré a ver, pero no me quiero hacer ilusiones.

-Yo también tengo muchos presentimientos, la mayoría de ellos se vuelven realidad.

Me quede dormida en los brazos de Alice, cuando me desperté todos estaban abajo jugando Monopoly, me uni a ellos, el resto de la tarde fue muy divertido para mi,.

Nos acomodamos para dormir, Marie, Anne y Alice durmieron el la habitación de Anne, Chris, Daniel y Jasper durmieron en la de Chris, mientras que en mi habitacion nos acomodamos Sarah, Susanah, Sophia y yo, las trillizas se quedaron ya que al otro dia su padre pasaria por ellas, todo era feliz hasta que llego la pesadilla, esto cambio totalmente mi día.

* * *

><p>HOLO...<p>

Capitulo 5 arriba \(*-*)/

Gracias a **Tecupi (Tus Reviews me animan), a marieisahale (eddie borracho is the best), a Nilari (Seh es extraño igual que mi mente, pero luego se vuelve lento.. Relax)**

Las Quiero Chicaaas y esperen la proxima actualizacion en 15 dias, no se si me demore mucho ya que me voy de viaje pero creo que para la fecha estara completo...

Bye...


	7. Es o no es Esa es la cuestion

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... Yo solo uso mi loca mentenpara formar la historia

Pov. Christopher

-Daniel... Daniel mueve tu trasero y vamos a jugar-gruño- Daniel Alexander Withlock que estas haciendo?

Camino hacia Daniel y me quedo observándolo, en sus manos tiene un celular, me acerco a el lentamente y toco su hombro haciéndolo saltar, río por su actitud.

- Danny que estas haciendo... -el sonríe- Pss ya me estas asustando Daniel... dime.

- Voy a llamar a mi tío Edward... Pero tengo que hacer algo antes... -se queda mirándome fijamente y sonríe- Chris... Tu podrías llamar por mi?

- Claro Dan... Como es que se llama tu tío?

- Edward.. -sonríe y corre escaleras arriba, marco rápidamente el numero que me dio Daniel y lo pongo en mi oído-.

- Hola... Hay alguien ahí-aquella voz era muy familiar para mi, pero no lograba saber de donde- voy a colgar.

- No no cuelgues espera... Daniel!-mis gritos hicieron eco en la casa, Danny bajo las escaleras corriendo-.

- Que pasa Chris, ya contestaron? -pregunto agitado-.

-Si ya contestaron..-lo miro con una ceja alzada e intento pasarle el celular-.

- Pues habla! -el ignora mi gesto y habla rápidamente-.

- No Daniel habla tu, es tu tío no el mío... -alza los hombros y me saca la lengua-.

- Eres una gallina. -río y asiento-

-Si si toma rápido el celular-el toma el celular y habla mientras me mira, como no estaba haciendo nada decidí subir a mi habitación, ya en esta me quede pensando... Aquella voz era muy conocida para mi... Una idea se estaba formando en mi cabeza cuando alguien entro a la habitación.

-Chris? - Bella prendió la luz y sonrío al verme- Que hacías con la luz apagada?

-Nada interesante, solo estaba pensando un poco -sonrió marcando mis hoyuelos- Para que me llamabas?

- Mañana iremos al doctor a ver como esta tu sobrino -sonrió- Así que tienes que levantarte un poco mas temprano de lo normal para que tengas tiempo de arreglarte.. Esta bien?

- Si Bella... Buenas noches cerecita -ella se sonroja y sonríe-.

- Buenas noches... Cielito..

Ella cierra la puerta y sonrió, me desvisto y me subo a la cama rápidamente apagando la luz en el proceso, ya en cama comienzo a preguntarme... Será el tío de Danny aquel cabron que embarazo a mi hermana?... Con la pregunta rondando en mi cabeza me quede dormido.

La alarma sonó y adormilado la apague, me empece a bañar y al salir mi ropa ya estaba lista, me arregle rápidamente y en menos de una hora todos salíamos hacia una clínica de maternidad -según lo que Bella me dijo-, en esta un recepcionista nos indico pasar, al pasar le gruñí levemente y tome la mano de Bella, pues el la miraba como si fuera carne, entramos a una sala completamente rosa -creo que en este instante mis ojos ardían-, apenas llamaron a Bella corrí para entrar al consultorio, todos entramos e inmediatamente le dijeron a Bella que se cambiara y se sentara, agradecí que quien la revisara fuera mujer, si fuera hombre me pondría frente a Bella para que no la tocara, la Doctora puso algo dentro de Balla y encendió una pantalla, allí se veían dos manchas blancas, un sonido doble irrumpió la habitación, mis ojos se abrieron... Ahora todo venia de a dos... Dos... Al salir de la habitación Anne y Marie susurraban entre ellas, yo intentaba poner la atención en un videojuego y todos los adultos sonreían, aunque Alice y su esposo Jasper estaban muy acaramelados -Iugh... Tanta azúcar me dañara los dientes y me dará diabetes-, ya en casa comimos y Jasper nos invito a todos los niños a visitar a el hermano de Alice y a sus sobrinas, esa noche Danny y yo dormimos en mi habitación.

1 mes despues

Hoy viajábamos a Portland... Solo nos quedaríamos una noche y volveríamos a la hora de la cena, mi bolso estaba listo, el bolso de Anne también lo estaba -lleno de juguetes y muñecas pero estaba listo-, Jasper nos recogió en la mañana diciéndole a Bella que le hablaría cuando llegáramos, fuimos hacia el aeropuerto y viajamos en avión hasta Portland, tomamos un taxi y llegamos a una gran casa, era el doble de la nuestra y tenia un gran patio, mientras que Anne, Maddie y Daniel corrían adentro yo ayude a Jasper a bajar las maletas, mientras entraba me distraje y choque con alguien.

-Yo... Lo lamento... No estaba mirando... Y... -al alzar la vista una niña rubia de ojos azules y sonrisa hermosa me dejo son palabras- Ehh... Hola.. Lo siento... Mi nombre es... Derek Christopher Swan -levante mi mano para estrecharla con la de ella pero ella me dio un abrazo y me sonroje-.

- Hola Chris! Yo soy Sophia Cullen -sonrió y tomo mi mano- como estas? Pesan mucho las maletas? Necesitas ayuda? Si quieres llamo a mi papi?

Sonreí ante sus preguntas y negué, ella me llevo hasta el cuarto que Anne y yo utilizaríamos, luego de acomodar las cosas y escuchar atentamente todo lo que Sophie decía ella me llevo al primer piso tomando mi mano, cuando termine de bajar las escaleras Sophie aun sostenía mi mano, en la sala estaban Anne, Marie, Daniel, Jasper, dos adultos mas y dos niñas idénticas a Sophie, la boca de el que creo es el papa de Sophie se abrió al ver nuestras manos juntas, mientras que las otras dos niñas sonreían ampliamente.

- Papi... Mami.. Les presento a Christopher... Mi novio -mis ojos al igual que los de Daniel, el papa y la mama de Sophie se abren cuando dice las dos ultimas palabras-.

- H..o..l..a -sonrió marcando mis hoyuelos, de pronto las dos niñas se acercan a mi y me abrazan, abro mis ojos mientras que el papa de Sophie se pone rojo-.

-Hola Christopher.. Yo soy Sarah y ella es mi hermana Susanah... Somos, las hermanas de Sophia -sonrió y alzo la mirada para ver a el papa de mi "novia" fruncir el ceño- Ella es nuestra mami.. Rosalie y el es nuestro papi oso... Emmet.

- Niñas vengan para acá -la voz de Emmet era fuerte y dura- Christopher.. Tengo que hablar contigo... En privado -mis ojos se abren y sigo a Emmet hacia un pequeño estudio en el que me dice que me siente, el se sienta al otro lado del escritorio, quedando frente a mi.

- Así que Christopher... Eres el novio de mi nena? -se pone rojo cuando comienza a hablar-.

- Señor Cullen, lo único que le puedo decir es que yo nunca le he pedido que fuera mi novia...-Sonrío y el inclina su cabeza hacia un lado- Y no creo que ella me haya preguntado a mi.

-Estuvo hablando rápidamente y tu asentías? -pregunto sonriente, yo asentí y el se carcajeo- Así te convertiste en su novio... Ahora... Si haces que una de mis princesas se ponga triste... Sufrirás las consecuencias -mi sonrisa se desaparece y el sonríe- Bueno Chris... Fue un placer hablar contigo...

Salgo nuevamente tras de Emmet y los brazos de la que creo es Sophie se aprietan contra mi, el resto de la tarde paso muy rápido, Anne sufrió un mini-accidente intentando subirse a un árbol, Emmet la llevo a ella y a Marie al hospital para que Edward la curara, solo tenia un pequeño rasgón pero tenia que tenerlo vendado todo el tiempo, así que ella y Marie duran todo el día frente al televisor viendo The Elmo's World -mi cabeza ya da vueltas por la bendita canción de Elmo-, Daniel y yo jugamos en el patio con todos los cachivaches que encontramos por ahí y las trillizas nos miran jugar todo el tiempo -será que no se aburren-. En la noche Emmet y Jasper salieron a un bar, así que nos quedamos al cuidado de Rosalie, Anne y Marie fueron las primeras en caer dormidas, yo subí con Anne hasta nuestra habitación y la acomode en el centro de la cama, cuando salí de la pieza Daniel salía de la de Marie, cuando nos vimos sonreímos y dijimos a coro:

- No mas Elmo's World

Bajamos las escaleras riendo y al llegar cuatro despampanantes rubias de ojos azules nos esperaban con los brazos cruzados, los dos sonreímos y nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en problemas, la persecución duro hasta que Sarah cayo dormida, Sophia, Susanah, Daniel y yo subimos y nos cambiamos a las pijamas y bajamos, Rose nos tenia chocolate a todos, esa noche todos dormimos entre cojines y sabanas en la sala.

Al otro día Jasper no era capaz de moverse, así que Daniel y yo fuimos sus sirvientes, ya en la tarde Jazz fue capaz de levantarse para poder irnos.

Hoy vienen Sarah, Susanah y... Sophia, ahora si oficialmente somos novios, Danny me molesta diciéndome que me estoy volviendo tierno y cursi, todo el día paso divertido, ya era hora de que ellas se fueran, el timbre sonó y corrí hacia la puerta, cuando la abrí, la rabia me gano instantáneamente y comencé a golpear a esa persona frente a mi, gracias a Dios Bella había salida a la tienda, mis golpes solo daban en su estomago pero no era capaz de detenerme, unos brazos me separaron de el.

-Suel..Ten...me... El... Es el culpable de toda esta porquería... Cabron - Jasper me levanto y me subió al cuarto, ya en este me soltó y me tomo de los hombros- Jasper déjame bajar... O sino sácalo antes de que llegue Bella, no quiero verla triste... Por favor Jazz -sollozo y me tiro a la cama-.

Solo sentí cuando Jasper bajo y minutos después un auto acelerando por la calzada, suspire y cerré mis ojos... Mañana será otro día...

Hola! Si pude subir un capitulo hoy... Espero que les guste y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS...

Christina Rey


	8. Cambios extraños y sonrisas gigantes

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo formo una historia basada en mi imaginacion :3

* * *

><p>Pov. Bella<p>

Mientras caminaba rápidamente a casa miraba fijamente el piso, Jasper me había llamado y me había dicho que Chris al abrir la puerta se había lanzado a golpear al tío de las Chicas Superpoderosas(1) y que no quería decirle nada a nadie, distraída sucedió algo, un choque y sin levantar la cabeza una disculpa, una sonrisa para las niñas que pasan detrás de el y una respuesta al adiós Tia Bella dado por ellas.

- Jasper me contó lo que paso... Dime Chris... Porque hiciste eso? -mi voz sonó mas ronca de lo normal y los ojos de Chris se llenan de lageimas, me pongo a su altura y limpio una- Solo dime Chris... Porque?

-Yo... No.. Quería.. verte... triste... -murmura entre hipos- El te pone triste -frunzo mi ceño-.

-El? El tío de Sophie? -el alza su cara y frunce el ceño- A el yo no lo conozco nene, ni siquiera lo he visto.

-Pe..pe..pe..El era el tío de Sophie? -asiento-.

-Si.. Quien creíste que era? -el niega con la cabeza y sonríe-.

- Alguien muy malo...

Luego de aquella conversación todo volvió a la normalidad, Chris por medio del teléfono le pidió disculpas a Edward quien solo le repetía una y otra vez que no había problema, por otro lado Sophie se hacia la "imposible" ya que no quería tener por "novio" a alguien que había golpeado a su tío, por eso Chris intento mover cielo y tierra solo para que Sophie volviera con el, se le hizo difícil pero al final lo logro.

1 semana después...

Hoy cumplo 3 meses de embarazo... Y mas feliz no puedo estar... Pero esa felicidad se tuvo que acabar...

-Daniel... Has visto a Chris? -el me mira y niega-.

-Anne.. Has visto a tu hermanito? -ella sonríe y niega rápidamente-.

-Marie.. Viste a Chris? -ella niega y se va saltando-.

-Hay Dios Mío... Chris en donde carajos te has metido -murmuro para mi- Cuando te encuentre juro que no tendrás ganas de desaparecer de mi vista nunca!

Camino por el comedor, la cocina, el patio, la habitación de juegos y todos los dormitorios de la casa y que creen... No he visto a Chris por ninguna parte, mi desesperación crece y me doy por vencida, Chris no esta en la casa, me encamino al teléfono y un golpe sordo suena, inmediatamente subo a ver que fue eso, pero cuando llego la sorpresa no puede ser mayor... Chris sale por una puerta la cual no tenia idea que estaba ahí, alzo mi ceja al verlo y el mira hacia todos lados...

-Ehhh... Hola Bella -frunzo el ceño y le señalo la habitación, el camina hacia ella con lo que sea que tenga en las manos y cierra la puerta-.

-Dios.. -suspiro y niego- Me cambiaron a Chris... Me lo cambiaron.

Bajo las escaleras y miro el reloj de la sala... 4.45 abro mis ojos y subo las escaleras nuevamente, en la habitación de Anne se encuentran todos los niños, les pido que se arreglen, ya que en menos de una hora vamos a ver a mis cacahuatitos ellos asienten y miro a Chris quien mantiene su cabeza gacha, niego y decido que luego de la ecografia, si aun no ha sonreído por lo menos hablare con el, cierro la puerta y me cambio rápidamente, miro el reloj nuevamente 5.15 camino al cuarto de los niños y casi todos están sonrientes, bajo las escaleras con ellos y entro al garaje de la casa, sonrió, mi pequeño Ford esta ahí subo a todos los niños y me encamino a la clínica Le infante, al llegar entro y saludo a Jacob, el recepcionista, en cuanto lo saludo Chris toma mi mano y gruñe hacia el recepcionista, sonrió y apretó su mano.

-Gracias -el niega y sonríe un poco, le sonrió de vuelta y sigo caminando, entro a la sala de espera y me siento junto con la tropa, todo me miran como si tuviera 3 ojos al ver a cuatro niños junto a mi y de paso que estoy embarazada... Pfff gente que cree las cosas solo porque le pareció ver que era así, varios minutos pasan hasta que sale una joven agarrada de la mano de un muchacho, ambos sonríen y mis ojos se aguan, limpio mis lagrimas y me levanto al oír mi nombre, dispuesta a dejar en claro las cosas digo:

-Los Withlock donde están -río cuando Daniel y Marie alzan la mano- Y mi sexis hermanos Swan donde están -Chris sube la mano y Anne sigue su movimiento- Ahora mis 4 fantásticos (2)... Vamos a ver a los cacahuatitos.

Sonrió y entro a la habitación seguida de los niños, Alice no pudo venir por un problema con su empresa y Jasper había viajado a ver a su hermana, me siento y espero la entrada de la doctora, cuando esta llego y vio a los niños sonrió, checo mi peso, ni talla y si aun tenia los síntomas, afortunadamente habían desaparecido de un día para otro hace un mes, me receto nuevas vitaminas y me pidió que me pusiera la bata, frente a la mirada de cinco pares de ojos entre al baño y me cambie, cuando salí los niños estaban sentados al rededor de la silla en la cual yo me tenia que acostar, me subí en esta y deje al descubierto mi vientre.

- Muy bien Bella... Estos bebes están muy bien, tienen un desarrollo bastante progresivo, por eso son mas grandes y mas pesados de lo normal, en este momento puedes ver sus brazos, sus piernas y su cabeza -dijo mientras señalaba cada parte del cuerpo de los bebes en la pantalla- el sexo no se ha desarrollado completamente pero por lo que veo -aumento un poco el lente del ecografo y sonrió- serán dos niños sanos y fuertes.

-Niños? -la voz de Chris me hace voltear y lo veo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, sonrió y le apretó la mano-.

-Si Chris.. Tus sobrinos son niños -sonrió y miro a Marie y Anne quienes sonríen y miran la pantalla- Tu me ayudares a cuidarlos cierto? -el asiente y sonríe-.

Al final de la ecografia la doctora me da una nueva receta de vitaminas prenatales y nos despide a todos, al salir ocho brazos le envuelven y sonrió.

- Niños de que es el helado que quieren? -río mientras empujo el carrito por el supermercado- Tenemos vainilla, Arequipe, chocolate y fresas con crema..

-Puesss -los nińos cuchichean entre ellos y Chris como voz de mando dice -Queremos... Todos!

Incapaz de negarles algo pongo los 4 litros de helado en el carrito, aparte de los helados llenó el carrito. On toda clase de chocolates y dulces, al llegar a la caja la joven me mira y niega, pasa los productos uno por uno, y mientras mas productos pasa la chica mas dulces traen los niños, de un momento a otro unas manos se acercan a mi cintura y alguien susurra a mi oído:

-Soy Jasper Bells, es bueno verte... -río y lo volteo a ver cruzando mis brazos- No me mires así nena - el sonríe y señala disimuladamente a la cajera quien se queda mirándolo, río y sigo con el juego-

-Amor... Porque te demoraste... Hoy nos dieron el sexo de los cacahuatitos... -sonrió y veo que Chris y Daniel se ríen de la actuación- Serán niños! Y ademas porque no saludas a los demás- señalo a los 4 fantásticos y ellos corren hacia Jazz gritándole "Papa", "Papi", "Papishco" y "Papo"-.

- Señora... Son 73 dólares con 8 centavos -asiento y saco mi billetera cuando veo que Jasper pasa su tarjeta Visa, alzo la ceja y frunzo el ceño-.

-Porque lo hiciste... Yo podía haberlo pagado -el niega y toma las bolsas-.

Luego de llegar a casa y contarle a Alice nuestras ocurrencias comemos algo y decidimos que ya es hora de dormir, Alice y Jasper se llevan a los niños, luego de que ellos se fueran y en menos de quince minutos Anne se encontraba dormida con su cobija hasta el cuello y abrazando a la Vaca Anna, Chris por otro lado se encierra en su habitación, preocupada por su distancia abro la puerta y me encuentro con el sentado en su escritorio mientras busca algo por su computadora, me acerco lentamente a el y al mirar a la pantalla veo que busca algo por eBay, fijándome bien veo que busca algo en especifico, cuando lo encuentra veo que sonríe y abre la pagina, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y abrazo a Chris por la espalda, el se sobresalta y se voltea sonrió y beso su frente.

- Yo..yo quería darle algo a los niños... Y que mejor que algo que era tuyo y que pude recuperar -sonrió y lo abrazo-.

- Gracias Chris.. Yo.. No se que decirte.. Esto es hermoso -sonrío y miro la pantalla-.

El sonrie y me abraza fuerte, cierro mis ojos y cuando veo allí frente a mi esta aquel movible con pequeños delfines transparentes que en un descuido de mis padres fue vendido, no puedo creer esto hasta que el me susurra:

-Nunca cambiare o le desquitaré contigo, tu eres mi hermama y te quiero con alma vida y corazón.

Pov. Edward

Mientras caminaba apurado a mi auto choque con alguien, esta en un susurro se disculpo y siguió caminando, sentí un Adiós tía Bella y una respuesta de parte de ella, cuando caí en cuenta voltee a mirar a las niñas, estas me miraban y sonreían.

-Quien era ella?

-Sophie sonrío- Es Isa... La hermana de mi no.. Ex-novio.

Frunzo el ceño... Solo debe ser una coincidencia... Ya mañana lo averiguaría, al igual de que, porque al abrir la puerta el se lanzo contra mi a golpearme... Mañana buscaría la solución... Mañana

* * *

><p>Hola! Capitulo 8 arriba! Chicas les agradezco por sus reviews y disfruten el capitulo!<p>

Christina Rey


	9. 009 Con licencia para comprar y buscar

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... Yo solo los violo en las noches oscuras :3

-8-8-8-

Pov. Alice

-Jasper... Los niños están arriba y pueden bajar en cualquier momento -Jasper me hacia caso omiso y seguía besando mi cuello- Jazz... Amor...

-Mami! -Jasper salto en su puesto y gruño- Danny no me quiere prestar su X-box..

-Daniel... Deja jugar a Marie con tu X-box -dijo Jasper con voz fuerte para que Daniel escuchara desde su habitación- y tu Marie no pelees con el... Esta bien?

Ella asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras, cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada se escucho Jasper comenzó a besar mi cuello, cerré mis ojos envolviéndome en las sensaciones y nos recostamos en el sofá uno sobre el otro, sus labios bajaban lentamente por mi cuerpo cuando la puerta de entrada sonó.

- Jodida Santa Madre de la Lyric Opera House -reí ante la ocurrencia de mi esposo y mire hacia la puerta, allí yacía Ed con sus ojos y su boca abiertos, Jasper se levanto de sobre mi y sonrió- Ehhh... Hola Edward... Q.. Que haces aquí?

- Pues.. -Edward se sonrojo y se rasco la nuca- Venia a visitar a Maddie... Pero.. Creo que vendré las tarde...

- No te vallas Ed.. -me levante y acomode mi ropa- Espera un poco.

- Yo creo que mejor los dejo solos -sonrió incomodo- Si... Y... Y mas tarde o tal vez mañana vuelva.

-No... Ed... Espera -camine hacia las escaleras- Voy a llamar a Marie... Y...Ya vuelvo.

Subí las escaleras sin mirar a Ed a los ojos y entre a la habitación de Daniel, allí el y Marie estaban concentrados en su juego, si se preguntan como me di cuenta fue porque ellos ni cuenta se dieron que había entrado, sonreí y me aclare la garganta.

-Ehhh... Hola mami... Que necesitas -Marie sacaba la lengua mientras jugaba y Daniel hablaba entre gruñidos-.

- Pues venia a decirles que su tío Edward vino a visitarlos... -ellos asintieron y siguieron en su juego- Bajen lo mas pronto posible chicos... Esta bien?

- Si mami -sonreí y salí de la habitación-.

Baje las escaleras y descubrí que en mi sala había un duelo de miradas, Jasper miraba abochornado a Edward pero no bajaba la mirada, y Edward miraba a Jazz con una ceja levantada y en actitud arrogante, negué con la cabeza y camine a la cocina a preparar la cena, minutos después los grititos de los niños se escucharon y me apure a terminar la cena. Faltaba poco para terminarla cuando Ed entro a la cocina, se recostó en la encimera y se quedo mirándome.

- Para que me necesitabas hermanita -sonreí y me voltee- no creo que sea para que saludara a Maddie.. Y por cierto.. Porque ahora le dicen Marie?

- Primero que todo hermanito como has estado? -Sonreí y seguí hablando-Segundo Marie se le presento así a Isa y ahora todos le decimos así, y tercero... Es verdad lo que me dijo Rose?

-Muy bien enana gracias por preguntar... -río y siguió hablando- Porque se le presento así a tu amiga? Y... Que te dijo Rose?

-No son enana... Solo tengo genes de minion... Pues Marie dijo que no quería ser Maddie con ella, que eso ya era tiempo pasado -el me miro interrogativo- Si es algo raro en ella... Y Rose me dijo que tu antes de ir a Portland te acostaste con...

- Ohhh... Ella te hablo de -sonrió y suspiro- Bella

- Bella.. Bella? -el asintió- Si me hablo de ella y me contó que puede que ella este embarazada de ti.. Es eso cierto?

-Si... Eso es cierto...-Sonrió con ojos soñadores- Pero te falto la parte en la que estoy tragado hasta la medula de ella.

-Owww... Dios hermanito eres un romántico empedernido... -se sonrojo y yo sonreí- Pero dime una cosa Romeo... Hace cuanto fue eso?

-La noche en que recogí a Maddie en sus clases de Ballet -sonrió- Cuando la deja en tu casa yo te explique lo que me pidió papa, pero no te hable de Bella, esa noche antes de ir a tu casa Maddie y yo estábamos celebrando en casa de Bella el cumpleaños de su hermanita Annie y pues... En eso paso todo el embrollo.

-Hmmmm -puse mi mano en mi barbilla y contemple la posibilidad de que Isabella fuera la misma Bella de Ed... Asi yo seria tía, mama se podría salvar y Ed seria feliz- Ajammm.

- Hmm? Ajamm? Alice Withlock Cullen... En que extraño y retorcido plan estas pensando -el inclino su cabeza y dio un paso hacia mi- Alice? Goldie?

-Que pasa Eddie? -reí ante su ceño fruncido- Que? Te molesta que te diga Eddie cuando aun no me acostumbro al Goldie -el bufo y yo sonreí- Y ademas ningún plan retorcido y extraño... Solo pienso que es hora de ir de compras -la boca de Edward se abrió y Marie entro a la cocina sonriendo y saltando- Wow.. Si que es una palabra mágica -murmure-.

-Compras? -Frunció el ceño- Enserio Goldie... Alice... Para que compras... Tu.. Tu ya tienes muchas cosas...

-Tiito... - Marie hizo un puchero- Nos llevaras de compras a Mami y a mi?

- No nena... -Se dirigió a Marie en un susurro- Tu mami no sabe de lo que habla... -el volteo a mirarme- Ademas sigo diciendo que ella tiene muchas cosas -el cruzo los brazos- y no es bueno que compre mas y mas.

-Crees que eso será para mi? -reí y negué-Aun no he hecho arreglos para mis sobrinos... Y necesito tener todo lo necesario para ellos!

-Sobrinos? Emmy y Rose han quedado nuevamente? En que momento les rindió tanto?

-No son para Rose... Son para Be... Isa... Ella tendrá dos niños... Y.. Ohhh Dios ... Hay que pensar en los nombres... Que reflejen su personalidad... Y que sean sexy's para que atraigan chicas - Ed río y me miro- Que?

- Solo eres rara hermanita, y... -sonrió- Si a Isabella y a ti le interesan nombres pues Ethan y David me gustan...-Alzo los hombros y hablo despreocupadamente- No se... Podrías preguntarle que le parecen...

- Hmmm... Ethan Anthony y Thomas David... -sonreí y suspire- Seh... Son sexy's nombres... Creo que le gustaran.

-Porque crees que le gustaran? -sonrió- Acaso eres bruja o psíquica?

-Eres un bobo-sonrei- A ella siempre le ha gustado el nombre de Thomas... Y lo mezcle con David... Y e...

- Y ademas...-me interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar- Mi sexy segundo nombre no esta a la venta -reí y negué- Que?

-Tu sexy segundo nombre.. Como tu le dices... Es el nombre del padre de los niños de... Isa -sonreí- Así que no es tuyo completamente.

- Ohhh... Yo... No sabia eso... -se cruzo de brazos - Y que paso con el? Nunca lo habías nombrado, acaso es un vampiro?

- No seas tan estúpido Edward... -negué y sonreí- Creo que el calentamiento global te ha hecho daño... -cerré mis ojos, respire profundamente y fruncí el ceño- El... No sabe aun de sus hijos porque el no se ha vuelto a comunicar con Isa.

- Hay personas estúpidas y el... Burdo... Cabron... No sabe apreciar lo que tiene... No se como... Como... -bufo y se cruzo de brazos- Como se atreve a abandonar algo tan bueno como eso... El debió preocuparse semanas después al darse cuenta de que no se habían protegido... Creo que el huye de eso... Aunque... Ser papa debe ser... -Sonrío bobamente- Maravilloso.

- Lo es Edward...-sonreí y suspire- Créeme que si lo es.

- Mucho sentimentalismo hermanita -sonrió y cambio de tema rápidamente- Me gustaría conocer a esos niños alguna vez... Ademas... Como sabes que serán niños... Si según tu ella solo tiene.. Que... Tres meses?

- Tiene tres meses y medio, y espérame -camine hacia mi bolso y saque las pequeñas fotos de la ecografia, me acerque a el y le di una- Según la doctora están muy desarrollados y bastante grandes, tienen algunas partes del cuerpo mas desarrollados que los de su edad entre esas partes sus genitales así que mira... -Señale un punto de la ecografia y el sonrió- Tienen coshito... Así que serán machos pechos peludos como su tiito Jasper.

-Machos Pechos Peludos? Como Jasper? -río con fuerza y negó- Mejor que sean machos sin el pecho peludo pero valientes como yo -sonreí con sus palabras pensando que pasaría si Ed fuera el verdadero padre de los bebes de Bella- que te parece esa idea?

- Esta muy buena... -El hizo un gesto arrogante- Pero... Creo que primero se lo diré a Isa y ademas hermanito... Te tienes que ir de mi casa.

- Me estas echando de tu casa? -el hizo la musa de haber ahogado un grito- Como puedes hacerme esto?

- No te estoy echando, solo que es hora de cenar y tu no entras en los planes familiares de la cena de hoy -el hizo un puchero- y porque te quiero dejar colgado con el tema de Isa.

- Okey hermanita.. Como tu digas... Saluda a Isabella de mi parte y... Será que... Si no es molestia... Yo... -Se sonrojo y yo sonreí- Me podría quedar con la foto?

-Claro Ed... Y con gusto la saludare -sonrío y me beso la mejilla- Bye Ed...

-Bye Goldie...

Edward se despidió de todos y se fue, la cena fue tranquila al igual que la hora de acostar a los pequeños, al llegar a la habitación Jasper me abordo con sus besos y caricias y terminamos haciendo el amor, cuando por fin terminamos no era capaz de conciliar el sueño a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, porque, en mi mente rondaba la conversación con Ed y las similitudes de su Bella con mi mejor amiga Bella, todo esto podría ser verdad o no y solo seria un truco de mi alocada mente... No lo sabia exactamente, cuando pude conciliar el sueño muchas cosas aparecieron en mi cabeza:

Bebes...

Sonrisas...

Cariño...

Risas...

Amor...

Esperanza...

Alegría...

Cantos...

Regalos...

Besos...

Abrazos...

Sueños hechos realidad...

Vida...

Y, por algún extraño motivo por mi mente también apareció la ...

Muerte...

Holo :3 Siento no haber actualizado ayer pues era día festivo y no pide hacer nada, Aquí arriba capitulo 8, disfruten su lectura y nos leemos dentro de 15 días...

Christina Rey


	10. Thommy & Tony

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.. Yo solo... Hablando de eso.. Yo quien soy?

* * *

><p>POV. Bella<p>

-Como se te ocurrieron esos nombres? - Alice trago el sándwich que estaba masticando y sonrió ampliamente- No es por molestarte pero.. La mayoría de los nombres que eliges son... Muy... Exagerados.

-Te parece exagerado el nombre de Joshua Michael? O de Thomas Adan? -reí y asentí- Pf... Fingiré que lo que dijiste no me dolió... Y Edward me ayudo.

-Tu hermano? -ella asintió- Eso es raro... A ti no te parece?

-Nope... Estábamos hablando de mis sobrinos y tu me viniste a la mente y pensé en,mi cabeza "Oh los cosos aun no tienen nombre... Como les pondremos?" -sonreí ante sus ocurrencias- Entonces me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y que el me había escuchado y me dijo.. -ella tomo aire e imito la voz de Edward- "Los nombre de Ethan y David me gustan... Por si te interesa" -estalle en carcajadas pero me calle al ver su mirada- Y yo dije "Claro que le interesa."

-Hmmm... Ethan Anthony Swan y Thomas David Swan... Me gustan Alice...-acaricie mi ya-no-tan-plano vientre y sonreí- Dale las gracias a tu hermano de mi parte... Porque creo que ya tenemos los nombres...

Alice dio un grito agudo y corrió a la sala para dar las buenas nuevas, yo reí y camine lentamente hacia la sala para darme cuenta de que Alice, Marie y Anne saltaban cogidas de las manos y Jasper, Daniel y Chris las miraban con horror, sonreí y le senté junto a Jasper, el sonrió y acaricio mi vientre.

-Así que Ethan y Thomas? -sonreí y asentí- Me gustan... Como se le ocurrieron esos nombres a Al?

-Edward la ayudo -el alzo una ceja- Si.. Es.. Raro para mi, pero ella cree que es normal.

-Para ella todo es normal... Menos la idea de quedar nuevamente embarazada -me quede mirándolo- Que? Verte así me dieron celos -hizo un puchero y yo reí- Me dieron ganas de un mini-yo.. O una mini-yo.

-Solo mini-tu? -el asintió enérgicamente- Porque no mini-Alice?

-Con Marie es suficiente... La amo con alma, vida y corazón pero...-sonreí ante su declaración- Otra Alice en mi casa... -se rasco la nuca- Creo que la haría estallar.

Sonreí y asentí, aunque ya iba en mis tres meses y medio unas extrañas nauseas me asaltaron y corrí al baño, bote todas y cada una de las frutas que había comido en el día, me lave la boca y baje nuevamente a la sala, Alice, Marie y Anne no se veían por ningún lado, así que me recosté en el sofá y vi un poco de TV junto a Daniel, ya que Chris y Jazz se encontraban jugando fútbol en el patio, no supe en que momento me quede dormida pero lo hice, unos brazos me llevaron a la habitación y me arroparon, me acurruque tapando un poco mi cara con la almohada y me quede profundamente dormida...

Soñé con Anthony, con mis pequeños y con mis hermanos, juntos como una familia, sonriendo, riendo, jugando...

4 meses después 7:30 pm

Un cajón siendo abierto y cerrado, otro cajón y otro mas, gruñí y entreabrí mis ojos, una espalda fuerte y desnuda adornaba mi vista, unos jeans negros colgaban de las caderas de este adonis y su trasero resaltaba entre tanta tela, su pelo desordenado y de un color bronce daba un sexy toque a esa sexy espalda y en sus pies descalzos se veía el movimiento nervioso de los dedos, el se volteó y baje un poco las la almohada, solo podía ver su maravilloso six-pack y aquella V que adornaba sus caderas, el se quedo mirando algo cerca de mi... O mirándome a mi no lo podría decir con exactitud, pero era algo extraño, minutos después salió de mi habitación y solté el aire sostenido, se veía sexy... Quien seria y que hacia en mi habitación... O si no... Que tipo de sueño tuve... Decidí "despertarme" ya y camine al baño, me di una ducha rápida y me puse un pantalón de dormir pre-mama negro y una camiseta manga sisa extra grande, me calce una pantuflas de Garfield y baje por las escaleras, Alice con un pequeñísimo short de piyama y una camiseta de tiras y Jasper solo con su pantalón de dormir se encontraban en el sofá mientras que los niños estaban cada uno es su piyama recostados en el piso, ellos estaban viendo la película Madagascar 3, me senté en el piso y me recosté en el sofá, reía en las escenas divertidas y me carcajeaba en las locuras del rey Julian, una hambre voraz me hizo levantarme e ir a la cocina, decidiendo que comer me prepare un sándwich y volví a la sala, Alice hablaba entre cuchicheos con Jasper y los niños dormían profundamente, camine lentamente haca el sofá cuando unos destellos aparecieron frente a mi, segundos después desaparecieron, sacudí mi cabeza y camine nuevamente hasta que todo se volvió oscuro...

Una sirena hacia estallar mis oídos...

Unos sollozos hacían que mi corazón se estrujara...

Un apretón en mi mano hizo que me estremeciera...

Un pinchazo en mi antebrazo me hizo reaccionar...

Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip...

Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bio... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip...

Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bio... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip...

-Dios... Que... Que es lo que le sucede.. Ella... Ella estaba bien... Y... Y luego se desmayo.. Como... Como si nada... Como si... Dios -esa era la voz de Alice algo distorsionada por los sollozos, quería despertar, quería abrir sus ojos, pero injusta y dolorosamente no podía- Díganos que es lo que pasa... Ella.. Ella tiene que estar bien... Va a estar bien... Cierto doctora?

Las voces desaparecieron y los sonidos se silenciaron, mi cabeza dejo de palpitar y mis ojos dejaron de pesar.

POV. Alice

-Edward te necesito aquí pronto...

-Que pasa Alice... Hace poco salí de la casa de Isabella... No le digas que ya me extrañas.

-No es eso... Es... Es Isabella se.. Se desmayo y aun no despierta y nadie me quiere decir nada.

-Dios mío... En que hospital están Alice?

-En el St. Jones... El que esta junto a la clínica de maternidad Le Infante.

-Nos vemos en media hora Alice... Prometo que te apoyare a ti, a Isabella y a esos pequeños pase lo que pase.

-Gracias Ed... Pe.. Pero quien necesita el apoyo en estos momentos es Isa.

-Lo se Alice... Lo se.

-Nos vemos ahora Ed...

-Si Alice nos vemos ahora.

Colgué y volví a mirar hacia la camilla en la UCI en la que se encontraba Bella, sabia que para ambos iba a ser una sorpresa, pero ella necesita ese apoyo mas que nadie y Ed necesita dárselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

POV. Edward

Acelere lo mas que pude mi auto, Isabella estaba mal, no se porque sentía que yo era quien tenia que estar ahí, ni Alice, ni Jasper ni siquiera sus familiares mas cercanos, yo tenia que estar ahí, el haberla visto dormida horas antes había despertado cosas que desde Bella no las había sentido, y eso que solo había visto sus labios, su pequeña figura y su prominente vientre, no me puedo imaginar que sentiría cuando viera sus ojos, sus expresiones, sabia que el hecho de pensar así de Isabella era salir de mis casillas y abandonar mi búsqueda hacia Bella, pero en este momento era lo que menos me esperaba.

Estacione en la entrada de la UCI y entre rápidamente, busque a Alice con la mirada y pase mis manos por mi cabeza, cuando la localice camine hacia ella y la abrace.

-Tranquilízate Alice, ella estará bien... Yo me encargare de eso... Ella y sus bebes saldrán adelante... Te lo prometo Alice.

-Porque le paso esto... Ella... Ella estaba bien... Y entonces... Puff se desmaya y no se despierta.

-Ire a hablar con el medico de turno, tal vez el me de permiso para revisarla y dar una segunda opinión

-Gracias Ed... Aunque aun no hayas conocido a Isa eres muy atento con ella, Gracias...

-Cálmate Goldie, este momento no es adecuado para decirte que ella me importa, me importa mucho y no me importa no haberla conocido todavía -le di un beso en la frente y camine hacia recepción-.

-Señorita...-la recepcionista alzo a cara y sonrió coqueta- Me podría comunicar con el medico de turno.

-En este momento la Doctora Mateos esta ocupado -me sonrió y se mordió el labio- Si deseas yo te puedo ayudar nene.

-Nathaly Mateos? -ella asintió- Llámela y dígale que el Doctor Edward Cullen la necesita...-mi voz furiosa la asusto haciéndole dar un pequeño salto- Ahora.

Rápidamente dejo un mensaje en el busca de la doctora y quince minutos mas tarde apareció Nathaly sonriente.

-Edward... -me abrazo y yo le correspondí el abrazo- Hace tiempo no te dejabas ver picaron... Como has estado?

-Nathaly... -bese su mejilla y me separe- Sabes que yo te quiero mucho y que no te he visitado desde hace mucho, pero ahora te necesito para una urgencia...

-Dime Edward... -ella frunció el ceño- Cualquier problema dimelo y yo te ayudo.

-Hace un poco mas de media hora, han traído a mi amiga...-Me pase las manos por mi cabeza y bote el aire de un golpe- Isabella Swan... Ella esta en estado de embarazo, de gemelos, tiene 7 meses y medio, tuvo un desmayo, esta en la UCI, como esta?

-Isabella Swan... Ahh Ewan... Camilla 3... Ella esta presentando síntomas de preclamcia -intento esconder las lagrimas que pican en mis ojos- esta muy delicada, aunque los pequeños se muestran fuertes sus latidos son un poco mas lentos de lo normal, necesitamos a Isabella lucida y fuerte para poder hacer una investigación a fondo, por ahora le estamos aplicando antibióticos para que si es preclamcia los pequeños no queden en peligro hasta que ella despierte -ella me toco el hombro- Debes ser fuerte.

-Pe.. Pero en las ecografias no habían señales, siempre salían bien, y las ecografias también muestran la preclamcia.

-Tu estuviste en las ecografias?

-No, tengo las fotos de todas y cada una de ellas pero no estuve.

-Puede que se notara durante las ecografias, o puede que no dieran signos, sabes que eso puede ser así... Solo tienes que ser fuerte.

-Gracias Nath... -Me quede mirándola a los ojos mientras hablaba- Pero... Podría ir con ella?

-Sabes que a menos que seas titular no puedes verla, ademas tu no trabajas en este hospital.

-Pues hazme un contrato entonces, no quiero dejar a Isa sola.. No en estos momentos.

-Pero Ed...

-Porfa Nath... Un pequeño favor que te servirá después.

-Ve y ponte una bata, y la buscas en la camilla 3 de la UCI -sonrío un poco- Esta bien?

-Gracias nena... Te debo una.

No espere su respuesta y corrí hacia donde sabia que eran los cambiadores, baje las escaleras y tome uno de los uniformes de mi antiguo casillero, me vestí a la velocidad de la luz y me puse una bata, mi bata, esta un tenia bordado en color rojo que ponía Dr. Edward Cullen, Cirujano General, me puse mi estetoscopio y subí nuevamente, una que otra persona me saludaba y yo solamente las hacia una pequeña mueca.

-UCI tercera puerta a la derecha, perfecto.

Entre y busque el numero 3, mientras caminaba hacia allí un estremecimiento cruzo mi columna, pero no me detuve, abrí la cortina pero aquella camilla estaba desocupada, un enfermero se me acerco y sonrío.

-Buscas a Bella? La han subido a una habitación, ya despertó y la preparan para los exámenes.

-Bella? Que.. Que habitación?

-En el piso de neonatos, la 505.

-Gracias

Me olvide de Isabella por unos minutos y subí... Bella... Estaba aquí? Ella esta embarazada? Mis sospechas eran ciertas? Llegue al piso de neonatos lo mas rápido que pude, allí las enfermeras me pidieron que no corriera, y yo haciéndoles caso trotaba entre pasillos buscando la habitación 505, al quedar frente a la puerta unos globos azules y una sombra junto a la cama llamaron mi atención, estaba aquí con alguien, me acerque lentamente a la puerta y asome mi cara, no era un hombre quien estaba allí, era Alice, pero tapaba completamente mi vista, entre en silencio y me pare frente a la cama con la cabeza gacha, intente no hacer ruido y levante mi cara, mis ojos se abrieron y una sonrisa partió mi cara en dos.

-Bella...

-Anthony...

-Alice?

-Edward..

-Edward?

Lo siento chicas si las abandone pero estaba en vacaciones y hasta ahora pude subir... Por eso será doble esta actualización.. Esperen el siguiente capitulo en segundos...


	11. La encontre y la puedo perder

Los,personajes son de Stephie, yo solo me como a Emmet todas las noches

* * *

><p>POV. Edward<p>

-Edward? Tu no... Dios...-cerro los ojos y los abrió mirando hacia Alice- Alice que... Que pasa?

-Tranquila nena... -Alice acaricio su pelo y beso su frente- Tienes que estar calmada por los cosos.

-Tu la conoces? -murmure- lo supiste todo este tiempo y no me dijiste nada? -Mi voz se alzo poco a poco hasta convertirse en un grito- Conocías a Bella y no me lo dijiste!?

-A mi no me gritas Edward Anthony Cullen!-movió su dedo frente a mi y frunció el ceño- Y no estaba segura de que ella fuera tu Bella, para mi y para todos siempre fue Isabella.

-Es tu hermano? -ella me miro con sus ojos chocolates, pero estos no tenían el brillo de aquella noche- Anthony... O debo decirte Edward, dime como para así no confundirme de persona, y dime... En este momento eres Edward el hermano de Alice, eres el Anthony romántico y cursi o eres el Anthony estúpido que se fue luego de haber follado... Dime cual?

-Dios Bella, yo.. Yo... No me fui porque quise... A mi... Mi padre... Porque... Dios...-pase mi mano por mi pelo y me acerque mas- Te he buscado y... Y...

-Alice...-Bella hablo con voz ronca y se limpio unas lagrimas- Podrías decirle al joven aquí presente que se retire.

-Pero... -Bella me interrumpió con la voz quebrada-.

-Alice... Por favor...-se recostó y se tapo la cara con su antebrazo- Sacado de aqui, por mi bien, por el de el, por el de Ethan y por el de Thomas.

-No puedes sacarme de aquí, soy el titular en turno y tengo que revisarte -su gesto de sorpresa no paso desapercibido y mire fijamente a Alice- Señora Withlock, podría retirarse para poder hacerle un chequeo a la Señorita Swan.

-Edward, tu no trabajas aquí, como puedes ser el titular de turno?

-Si tiene alguna duda puede consultarlo con la doctora Mateos, ella le explicara todo -ella entrecerró los ojos y alzo una ceja- ahora si me disculpa.

La revisión no fue para nada rápida, con cada pequeño roce los dos nos estremecíamos, ella apartaba la mirada y yo con la patética excusa de la revisión hacia que me mirara nuevamente, en un momento ella bajo sus barreras y yo puse mi mano en su mejilla, el momento era perfecto, nuestros ojos se conectaron e inconscientemente comenzamos a acercarnos, nuestras bocas estaban a milímetros y se acercaban cada vez mas, cuando estaban apunto de rozarsen la puerta se abrió y me retire rápidamente, un sonrojo cubrió mi cara y lentamente voltee hacia la puerta, allí Jasper nos miraba como si los dos tuviéramos otra cabeza, Maddie y Daniel corrieron hacia mi y me abrazaron por la cintura.

-Tiito Ed... Tu cuidas a Isa?-los ojitos de Maddie brillaron- Thommy y Tony taran mien?

-Yo... Si Maddie... Yo cuido a Bella... -Me aclare la garganta y sonreí... Mis hijos...- Y... Y los pequeños estarán bien... Si que si...

-Tío Ed, tu no trabajabas en el Hospital General de Portland? -Daniel inclino su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos- Ahora trabajas aquí? Volverás a vivir aquí? Y darás clases de Ballet nuevamente?

-Claro Danno, volveré a las viejas andanzas y le enseñare Ballet a Maddie nuevamente.

-Y a Anne... -aseguro Maddie.

- Claro..-sonreí- A ti Maddie y a Anne les enseñare Ballet.

Al escuchar mi declaración Maddie sonrió y me abrazo nuevamente, para luego caminar hacia Bella y mirarla con sus grandes ojos azules, Jasper le ayudo a subir a la cama y ella se mordió su pequeño labio.

-Bella?

-Dime Marie.. Que pasa?

-Tu.. Tu me pedonas pod no decidte que mi tiito Ed ea tu Tony? -Maddie hablaba con la voz entrecortada y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas- Esh que buba Esme she enfelmo y bubu Cali dijo que tiito Ed she tenia que ir a Pod.. Podlan para que mi buba se mejodada... -los ojitos de Bella se aguaron y acaricio la mejilla de Maddie- Yo no quero que buba Esme se valla al shielo... Yo la quedo ton mido y ton Danno.

-Pero Maddie... No hay nada que perdonar -ella me miro e hizo un intento de sonrisa- Tu lo hiciste por tu buba, y... Ademas tu tiito Ed y yo nos teníamos que encontrar en algún momento.

Maddie asintió y abrazo a Bella, estaba tan absorto en aquella escena que no sentía unos toques en mi hombro, cuando por fin salí de ese ensueño, voltee para ver que Chris me miraba con el ceño fruncido, me acerque a el y le indique que saliera de la habitacion, el asintio y salió no sin antes echarle un ultima mirada a Bella, apenas estuvimos afuera cerré la puerta y me voltee hacia Christopher.

-Que tienes contra mi?

POV. Chris

-Yo? -Me señale a mi mismo e hice un gesto de desinterés- Nada, solamente cuido que mi hermana no sufra, y que mis sobrinos no salgan perjudicados por ti y todo el embrollo que causas.

-Si.. Si.. Dime algo Chris..-me miro a los ojos e hizo una mueca- Tu sabes porque me tuve que ir?

-No... -Negue rápidamente- No lo se... -Pase una mano por mi cabeza y frunci el ceño- Solo se que mi hermana se hace la fuerte, la valiente cuando en realidad esta vuelta nada por dentro.

-Déjame contarte algo Christopher -puse su mano en mi hombro a pesar de mi intento por soltarme- hac meses yo caí en cuenta de que esa noche pudo tener frutos, créeme cuando te digo que la busque, mi hermano Emmet te lo puede confirmar, yo no soy de los que olvidan fácilmente -se ruborizo y puso una mano en su pecho- y menos cuando esa persona con la que estuve me robo totalmente el corazón.

-Y porque le ocultaste tu verdadero nombre -levante una ceja- Ah? no que ella te robo el corazón?

-Yo.. -Puso las manos en el puente de su nariz y bajo la cara- Yo la acababa de conocer, no supe como reaccionar, fui un estúpido, pero tampoco le dije mentiras.

-No le dijiste mentiras? -levante mis cejas y lo mire fijamente- Decir que te llamas Anthony cuando en realidad tu nombre es Edward? Eso no es una mentira?

-No, no es una mentira...-negó y sonrío levemente- Porque yo me llamo Anthony, Edward Anthony Cullen.

-Bueno... -Sonreí falsamente- Una cosa menos en la lista de "cosas que hacen a Edward Anthony un cabron".

-Si lo se, soy un cabron, pero este cabron quiere solucionar todo, quiere que la mujer que ama lo perdone, quiere conocerla totalmente y que ella lo conozca también, quiere hacerse cargo de sus hijos, quiere darles la oportunidad de tener una familia, quiere que su madre sobreviva, se que no quieres ver a Bella triste, -El se señalo a si mismo- yo tampoco lo quiero así, pero si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo aquí podríamos perder, no solo a los niños -señalo hacia la habitación- si no también perderíamos a Bella.

-Que... -Fruncí el ceño con preocupación- Que quieres decir con eso? Que le pasa a Bella?-Me acerque mas y tome su brazo- Que le pasa Edward?

-Tiene los síntomas de la preclamcia -susurro- hay que tratarla y si eso no es posible hay que sacar a los niños y tratar de curar a Bella.

-Ella...-trague fuerte y lo mire- Ella ya lo sabe?

-No...-se pego a la pared y se resbalo hasta quedar sentado- No soy capaz de decirle que hay un 77% de posibilidades de que pierda a Thomas y a Ethan...

-Se que puede parecer contradictorio, pero...-Me rasque la nuca e hice un intento de sonreír- Dile, muestrate fuerte así mismo como ella lo hace, ella necesita tu apoyo, el apoyo de el padre de sus hijos, nosotros... -Me señale y señale a la habitacion- Sus hermanos... No tenemos casi nada que hacer aquí.

-Ustedes también valen aquí, yo no puedo con esto solo, dame tu apoyo, ayúdame...-Se levanto lentamente y se limpio una pequeña lagrima- Y te mostrare que yo si peleo por ella.

-Lo haré Edward... -sonreí... De veras que sonreí- Por ti, por Isa, por Ethan y por Thomas.

-Gracias Chris... De todo corazón.. Gracias...

Entramos a la habitación, Edward llevaba su mano apoyada en mi hombro, todos nos miraron y Edward se aclaro la garganta.

-Ehh.. Bella? Yo... -puso las manos en el puente de su nariz- Tengo que contarte algo.

No me diran mala o si?


	12. Ti Amo

Unos personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y otros son míos, pero se yo me divierto con ellos y se que ustedes también...

* * *

><p>POV. Edward<p>

-Que pasa An... -ella sacudió su cabeza- Edward.

-Tu... Los pequeños... Christopher! -lo mire con cara de suplica pero el el negó con su cabeza, respire profundo y continúe con mi tortura- Según los estudios que te hizo la Doctora Mateos...-puse mis manos en el puente de mi nariz- Tu... Tu estas presentando los síntomas de una enfermedad que se desarrolla durante el embarazo y es conocida como -cerré los ojos intentando detener las lagrimas aunque esto no sirvió de nada- Pre... Preclampsia.

-Que? -aun con mis ojos cerrados pude notar como su respiración se agitaba, camine lentamente hacia ella y tome su mano entre las mías- Como... Como pudo pasar eso? Yo... To he tomado todas... Todas las vitaminas... Soy... Soy una mala madre...

-No digas eso nena -tome su cara con mis manos- Tu has hecho todo lo necesario para ellos, solo... Solo que a esta enfermedad no le importan las vitaminas -acaricie lentamente su mejilla y deje un suave beso en su mejilla- Esto terminara... Te lo prometo.

-Gracias Edward... Por todo, por ser tu... -unió nuestros labios en un casto beso y se separo lentamente- Gracias.

Sonreí como bobo y voltee hacia los demás, allí Anne y Maddie saltaban cogidas de sus manos, Jasper y Daniel hablaban en una esquina apartada y Christopher intentaba sonreír mientras me miraba, sonreí amplio y le guiñe un ojo, el sonrió y bajo su cara algo sonrojada.

-Bueno... Aunque quisiera quedarme aquí tengo trabajo que hacer e investigaciones para poder sacarte a ti y a los pequeños de esto -me acerque a Bella dubitativo e intente darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Bella fue más astuta y volteo su cara haciendo que nuestros labios se unieran nuevamente, luego de unos segundos o minutos? nos separamos- Bella... Yo... -baje la mirada e inconscientemente puse mi mano en su vientre- Los amo... A ti... A los cacahuetes... Gracias.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y levanto su cara, sonrió amplio, estaba feliz, sus ojos brillaban y aunque pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas su sonrisa demostraba que no eran de tristeza, le di un suave beso y salí de la habitación caminando directamente hacia la oficina del director del hospital, me acerque a su secretaria y sonreí un poco.

-Hola...-mire su gafete y ella tiro su uniforme hacia abajo intentando mostrar su pechos operados- Jessica, podrías decirle al director que el Doctor Edward Cullen lo necesita lo mas rápido posible.

-El Doctor Voulturi se encuentra ocupado en asuntos de administración -sonrío y masco su chicle exageradamente- Pero si tu deseas puedo hacer el favor que quieras -paso su dedo por su escote y sonrió- Muñeco...

Abrí la boca y le cerré nuevamente, los efectos del beso con Bella seguían en mi y no era capaz de procesar el hecho de que ella estuviera coqueteando conmigo, estaba a punto de responder cuando...

-Papo! -voltee para ver a Daniel y a Christopher corriendo hacia mi- Papishco!

-Danno! Chris! Que hacen aquí campeones? -sonreí como disculpa a Jessica quien miraba a los pequeños con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta y me agache quedando un poco mas bajo que ellos- Y donde dejaron a Maddie y a Anne?

-Ay Papo... Nosotros queríamos verte... Y las renacuajas están dormidas

-Pero si acabo de salir de la habitación de Bella -sonreí y me levante- Bueno, ustedes estarán conmigo, pero si Bella los llama ustedes van con ella... Bueno?

-Claro Papo, pero mami esta dormida, la noticia la dejo sorprendida -hicieron una mueca y Chris me miro fijamente- pero se que tu harás lo necesario para que ella y los cacahuetes estén bien.

-Claro que si niños... Ahora... -mire a Jessica y fruncí el ceño- Necesito al Doctor Voulturi ahora... Tal vez si le dice que el Doctor Edward Cullen lo necesita me deje pasar inmediatamente.

-Ni que su nombre fuera tan influyente...-me miro de arriba hacia abajo- Doctor Cullen.

-Disculpe señorita Stanley -fruncí el ceño y levante un poco la voz- puede que no halla escuchado mi nombre en su grupo de chismes, pero yo fui quien diagnostico y opero al hijo de Alec, algo que nadie había podido hacer, por eso creo que el me dejara pasar inmediatamente.

-Lo siento Doctor Cullen... -cogió el teléfono y yo voltee para darme cuenta de que Daniel y Chris me moraban con la boca abierta, les sonreí y ellos devolvieron la sonrisa- El Doctor Voulturi lo espera en su despacho -asiento y me encamine con Daniel y Chris tras de mi- Solo...

-No puedo dejarlos aquí -señale el pequeño vestíbulo- no se permiten niños vagando solos por los pasillos, si llegaran a hacer algo usted seria la culpable de sus travesuras.

Negó con su cabeza y señalo con su mano la puerta, Chris y Daniel entraron con paso lento mientras que yo cerraba la puerta.

-Edward Cullen...-sonrío amplio y me abrazo- Es un milagro que tu vinieras por aquí...

-Alec Voulturi...-me separe de el y sonreí- Como sigue el pequeño Mike?

-Gracias a ti ahora esta mejor... -me miro y puso una mano en mi hombro- Nunca podré agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste.

-No tienes porque agradecerme -sonreí- pero ahora necesito un favor.

-Lo que sea hermano, menos decir que esos dos son míos -miro a Daniel y a Christopher y ellos le sonrieron- Chase no aguantaría con tres pequeños en casa.

-Tranquilo, Chase no tendrá que cuidarlos, es que -me rasque la nuca y lo mire- Necesito un contrato, aquí, con este hospital.

-Claro.. Siempre eres bienvenido -frunció el ceño levemente- Pero porque no dijiste antes, los papeles se demoran mucho.

-Bueno... Resulta que mi... Novia, esta embarazada... -Lo mire y sonreí un poco- Gemelos.

-Wow...Felicidades Ed -Alec debió notar la sonrisa triste- pero?

-Tiene siete meses y... Según la Doctora Mateos tiene los primero síntomas de... De la preclapsia.

-Dios... Eso es terrible... Para eso quieres el trabajo?

-Si...-asentí- Así podré estar mas cerca de ella y cuidar de los cacahuetes.

-Bueno, ya tenemos los términos del contrato anterior así que será mas rápido todo.

-Gracias Alec... -sonreí y mire a los niños- Daniel, Chris... Díganle adiós a Alec y volvamos donde Bella.

-Hasta pronto -Daniel y Chris hablaron al tiempo y yo abrí los ojos- Señor Alec.

-Díganme solo Alec niños... -me miro y sonrió- Tus hijos son muy amables Edward, algo bueno de los mellizos.

Sonreí y le hice una seña a los niños, salimos juntos del despacho y nos encaminamos a la habitación de Bella, en medio del camino estallamos en carcajadas al darnos cuenta de que Alec creía que Chris y Daniel eran mellizos y de paso que eran mis hijos, cuando entremos a la habitación; Anne y Marie dormían sobre el regazo de Jasper quien también estaba dormido, al verlos dormidos Daniel y Christopher fueron a la cafetería ya que se "morían de hambre y de aburrimiento", los deje ir y me fije en Bella, ella veía televisión mientras acariciaba su vientre, me acerque lentamente a ella y sonreí.

-Todo mi dinero por tus pensamientos -acaricie su mejilla cuando volteo a verme y sonrío- Pensabas en mi?

-No... -bajo su cara y mordió su labio- Pensaba en lo que tu me dijiste... Pre... Preclampsia.

-Tu vas a ver que todo terminara pronto... -Tome su mano y la aprese un poco- Pero... Si tienes dudas... Solo dime... Si?

-Claro... Solo que no se si las náuseas y los vómitos que tengo ahora son parte de la preclampsia o es solo que mi embarazo es diferente -me miro fijamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- o si el dolor que tengo bajo las costillas hace parte de eso...

-Porque no me dijiste lo de los vómitos... Ese... Ese es un síntoma muy malo, pero aun con ello puede que le preclampsia este en su estado inicial o puede que lleve mucho tiempo.

-Como...-Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y por las mías- Como podremos saber si esta muy avanzado, dime.

-Es... -acaricie suavemente su mejilla- Es muy difícil saber eso, pero según los exámenes que se han pedido podríamos saberlo y...

-Y que Edward? Dime...

-La mejor solución por lo avanzado de tu estado seria inducirte a un parto prematuro, pero tendríamos que darte esteroides para que... -suspire fuerte y acaricie su vientre- Para que sus pulmones se terminaran de desarrollar completamente...

-Todavía no me dices todo...-puso su mano sobre la mía- Termina de hablar... Por favor.

-Los esteroides podrían producir quistes en ti... O podrían causarte problemas cardiacos -la bese suavemente- O estos causarían que te perdiera durante el parto... No te quiero perder, no ahora que te he encontrado.

-No me perderás Edward... -Sonrió triste- Puede que no nos encontráramos por siete meses, pero no, ahora no te escaparas de mi tan fácilmente.

-Te amo Bella... No pude decírtelo esa noche, y fui un estúpido al hacerle caso a mi padre e irme, pero ahora te lo digo... Te amo nena.

-Dios Edward... Tu... Tu me amas, y yo... Aunque siempre pensé que tu habías jugado conmigo yo te ame...-cerro sus ojos y suspiro- Y te amo...

La bese suavemente y acaricie su mejilla, cuando nos quedamos si aire y tuvimos que separarnos ella frunció el ceño, voltee hacia la puerta para encontrarme con una rubia de ojos azules que me miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Mierda...

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Como les pareció el capitulo?

Quien será la rubia que quiere matar a Eddie?

Ideas? Ideas?

Nos leemos el próximo capitulo!

Christina Rey


	13. Si me voy Y te los dejo?

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento algunos y me salto otros... Wiii

* * *

><p>POV. Bella<p>

-Edward... Que pasa... Quien es ella? -mis ojos se aguaron, mi voz se quebró- Edward?

-Yo... Yo... -me miro y se mordió el labio- Espérame aquí Bella... Y... No pienses lo que no es... Por favor... -me beso suavemente y señalo la puerta- Estaré afuera por si me necesitas... Te amo.

-Esta bien -intente una sonrisa pero lo único que salió fue una mueca- Yo te amo mas.

Salio de la habitación seguido por aquella rubia quien antes de salir me envió una sonrisa, no se porque pero le sonreí de vuelta, cerré mis ojos y en pocos minutos caí en brazos de Morfeo.

POV. Rosalie

-Ella es tu Bella? -sonreí amplio y salte como niña pequeña- Es hermosa! -fruncí el ceño y lo mire fijamente- Porque no me dijiste que la habías encontrado, solo recibí una llamada de Alice que me necesitabas aquí urgente... Y de paso... Que es eso tan urgente que me tienes que decir!

-Bella tiene preclampsia, quiero que tu la trates, o que hagas lo posible para que ella y los niños estén a salvo.

-Yo haré todo lo posible por Bella y los... Espera -sonrío- Niños?

-Si Rosalie! -sonríe amplio y niega divertido con la cabeza- Son gemelos, Thomas David e Ethan Anthony Cullen Swan.

-Mierda Eddie, doble felicitación! -río y pongo una mano en su hombro- Quien diría que fue tan de golpe... Eh!

-Gracias Rose, pero por ahora necesito que me ayudes con eso -sonreí triste- No creo poder aguantar el hecho de perderlos ahora que los encontré.

-Bueno, por ahora me presentare como debe ser -sonreí y lo abrace- No los perderás, te lo prometo.

-Esta bien Rose, ahora... -me dio una nalgada y yo reí sonoramente- Ve a explicarle a mi mujer quien eres.

-Esta bien Edward -sonreí y comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia la habitación- Pero ella aun no es tu mujer!

La cara de Edward se desfiguro y yo le saque la lengua, el río y negó divertido, sonreí y toque la puerta, un leve "pase" se escucho y entre lentamente, cerré la puerta tras de mi y camine hacia la cama, le sonreí a Bella y levante mi mano.

-Bella, es un gusto conocerte, me llamo Rosalie, soy la cuñada de Edward y tu doctora.

-Eh -estrecho su mano con la mía y sonrío levemente- Rosalie, yo soy Bella, la madre de los hijos de Edward y tu paciente.

-Bien Bella siento haber llegado así de improvisto, pero...-sonreí amplio- Como tu podrás adivinar mi querido cuñado no me había dicho nada.

-Pero... -jugueteo con sus manos sin levantar la cara- El te contó todo... Verdad?

-Si, pero no te preocupes -puse mi mano sobre las suyas y sonreí- yo se lo que sienten los dos y se que para ti debe ser difícil no creer que el en algún momento se ira, pero yo te puedo prometer que ahora que te encontró, así pelee una y mil veces con su padre, aquí se quedara.

Enserio Rosalie? -asentí enérgicamente y sonreí amplio, ella río sonoramente y Edward decidió entrar en ese momento- Así que tu me ayudaras a escaparme de Edward cuando salga del hospital.

-E... E... Espera Rose, tu dijiste que me ayudarías a recuperarla! -paso las manos por su pelo y tiro de este, por eso digo que quedara calvo a los 39- No la ayudarías a escapar!

Bella me miro y comenzó a reírse fuerte, yo la seguí con mis risas y Edward nos miraba confundido a las dos, en ese momento estábamos bien, hasta que...

-Mierda...

-Que te pasa Bella? -Edward se acerco a mi lado y Bella apretaba cada vez mas mi mano- Tienes contracciones? Que sientes?

-Duele... Mucho... -soltó mi mano y puso las suyas en su vientre- Los niños... Rosalie... Ed...

Antes de que hubiera terminado la frase Bella quedo inconsciente, Edward y yo nos movimos rápido, mas de lo normal.

-Enfermera, necesitamos un ecografo, carro de resucitaron e... - mire a Edward antes de decir esta última parte- instrumentos para un parto aquí en la sala.

-Rose... Va tan rápido? -asentí y el frunció el ceño- Debemos tener listas las incubadoras, solo tienen 7 meses y una semana.

-Primero hay que hacer una revisión -le pase un laringoscopio y un tubo No. 6 a Edward- Tu la entubarás, y necesito que la mantengas conectada al respirador... El ecografo donde esta! Podría haber sufrimiento fetal en estos momentos.

Revise su ritmo cardiaco, estaba mas acelerado de lo normal, y las contracciones lograban sacarle pequeños gemidos de dolor aun estando inconsciente, su vientre estaba mas tenso de lo normal y los bebes pateaban mucho, ya había llegado el momento, el ecografo se estaba tardando y decidí hacerlo por mi misma, subí sus piernas a las perneras y la tape con la sabana, Edward se acerco a mi, estaba acelerado y no me servia así, podría sonar estúpido, pero no lo era.

-Edward, tu tienes que tomar la mano de Bella, y haz que despierte por favor.

El asintió y yo volví a entre sus piernas, palpe levemente y jadee asombrada, ya venían en camino, aunque de forma equivocada, me levante y me quite los guantes, tome el teléfono de la sala y marque al numero de emergencia del hospital.

-Habla el Enfermero Michaelson, que necesita?

-Señor Michaelson, necesito un quirófano en este momento.

-No se encuentran disponibles, por cierto, con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?

-Con la Doctora Cullen-Hale, ahora voy a la sala de quirófanos, tengo a una joven de 21 años, con un embarazo gemelar y sufrimiento fetal, no la voy a dejar sin un quirófano, espero que haya uno disponible para cuando lleguemos.

Colgué y volví mi mirada hacia Edward quien me miraba entre divertido y asustado, y Bella quien contraía su cara del dolor y apretaba la mano de Edward, mordí mi labio y me acerque a Edward.

-Hay sufrimiento fetal, un bebe viene de forma horizontal y la preclampsia esta tan avanzada que ya esta en Bella.

-Vamos a los quirófanos?

-Si, pero dicen que no hay ninguno disponible... No se que hacer ahí.

-Siempre dicen eso, debe haber uno libre, créeme.

Asentí y acomode a Bella en su camilla, la tape y salimos al corredor, alguien detuvo el ascensor por nosotros, le sonreí levemente y le mande un beso, Edward, junto con Bella y yo entramos al ascensor, este bajaba de manera lenta para mi, ya sentía el estrés y el cansancio, al abrirse inmediatamente salimos y llegamos al área quirúrgica, había un quirófano libre, el quirófano 8 no me daba buena espina, pero había que trabajar con lo que teníamos, entramos y varias enfermeras nos esperaban allí, pasamos a Bella de la camilla ambulatoria a la camilla del quirófano, esterilizamos su vientre y la sedamos de el pecho hacia abajo, pusimos una pequeña división y salí a lavarme, una... Dos... Tres veces para estar seguros, puse mi traje y las enfermeras pusieron mis guantes, volví a entrar y comenzamos.

-Bisturí.

Una linea horizontal de 10 cm y algo de sangrado normal.

-Cauterizador.

Uno que otro vasito que sangra, muy fácil de controlar.

-Bisturí.

Les mencione que son 7 capas las que se deben cortar? No... Pues bien... Tengo 7 capas que cortar.

Primera capa: superada.

Segunda capa: aceptable.

Quinta capa: cada vez mas rígida.

Séptima capa: por fin se ven los pequeños.

-Fórceps.

Abrir mas el espacio para poder sacar a los niños.

Meto mis manos y logro localizar a uno de los niños, lentamente empiezo a sacarlo, una, dos, tres palmadas en su espalda y respira normal, miro a Edward quien se acerca y le pasan un bisturí, el corta el cordón sonriente, la enfermera cubre al bebe con una manta y Edward lo se lo muestra a Bella, minutos después lo pone en su incubadora y se lo llevan a pediatría, el segundo es mas difícil, esta enredado en su cordón y toma tiempo el desenrredarlo, pero logro hacerlo, nuevamente Edward se acerca y corta el cordón, el bebe es envuelto en una manta, Bella lo observa y sonríe y es llevado a una incubadora, le indico a Edward que salga de la habitación y me preparo para cerrar a Bella.

-Suturas.

Las suturas se demoran un poco, pero valen la pena.

Solo me faltan las dos primeras capas y la piel, no me demorare mucho y podré ver a mis sobrinos, y Bella será una joven fuerte y sana, pero esto tampoco me lo esperaba.

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

-Que le pasa?

-Sistolica 50, su ritmo cardiaco baja.

-Bella no me hagas esto... Bella!

* * *

><p>Holiwis! Pude actualizar hoy! Si me siento emocionada...<p>

Como les pareció el capitulo? A quien le mando besos Rosalie? Algo se le habrá olvidado a Rose? Bella se recuperara? (La respuesta de esta pregunta es obvia, cierto?)

Nos hablamos, nos vemos, o sino, nos escribimos...

Christina Rey


	14. Nada mejora de la Nada

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo uso miimaginación para mis gustos personales.

* * *

><p>POV. Edward<p>

Me encontraba en medio de dos incubadoras, en una se encontraba Ethan quien tenia pelusas naranjas en su cabeza, se notaba que el gen de mi madre estaría presente aquí, y en la otra se encontraba Thomas quien tenia mucho mas cabello que Ethan y este era de color caoba, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y puse mis manos sobre cada una de las incubadoras.

-Felicidades Papito! -salte ante la voz de Alice y ella río de esa forma cantarina que solo ella tenia- Son hermosos, y no lo digo solo por ser su tia.

-Lo se Goldie -voltee para verla y mi vista bajo a las cuatro bolsas en sus manos- Y eso que es?

-Es un regalo para los niños -saco dos pingüinos y me los dio- Completamente limpios y descontaminados, ademas... Como Bella se demorara en despertar... -saco dos chupetes y sonrío- Para que no se coman ellos solos.

-Pensaste en todo Alice -levante la tapa de cada incubadora y le puse a cada uno su pingüino- Los chupetes para cuando despierten, ademas... No creo que sean capaces de com...

Mi frase quedo a medias al ver a un pequeño mordiendo su pie, Alice volteo a ver que me había dejado así y sonrió.

-Que no pueden comerse Ed? -le saque la lengua y voltee nuevamente hacia las incubadoras- Son gemelos... Pero tienen distinto color de cabello... Y distinta cantidad...

-Si, son gemelos, pero no idénticos -una doctora me hizo una seña y mire a Alice- Espérame, creo que me llaman.

Alice asintió y yo camine hacia la doctora Sanders.

-Dra. Sanders -ella frunció en ceño- Viviana... Que sucede?

-En los exámenes que les hicimos a Ethan y a Thomas todo salió perfecto, aunque falta hacerles una broncoscopia yo creo que pueden sacarlos de la incubadoras, en esta hora que llevan ahí no han tenido problemas respiratorios de ningún tipo.

-Ya ha pasado una hora? -ella asintió y miro su reloj- Parece menos tiempo.

-Si, así sentirás las cosas de ahora en adelante -sonrió y me guiño un ojo- Felicidades por tus nuevos angelitos.

-Gracias Viviana.

Ella volteo y camino hacia la recepción de Neonatologia, suspire para mis adentros y camine hacia donde estaba Alice, le sonreí y abrí la incubadora de Thomas.

-Hola pequeñín -bese su frente suavemente y mire a Alice- No lo cargaras?

-Claro que lo haré -tomo lentamente a Thomas y sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos- Sobrinos... Quien diría que Ed seria papa tan pronto.

-Nadie lo diría Goldie -saque a Ethan de su incubadora y lo acomode en mi pecho- Nadie lo diría.

POV. Rosalie

-Cuanto lleva así?

-Desde hace 45 minutos, no le dimos anestesia general y estuvo despierta hasta que Edward salió y ella comenzó... -suspire- comenzó a desangrarse.

-El ya lo sabe? -negué con la cabeza- Rose Lilian Hale-Cullen ... Debes decirle.

-No se como decirle a Edward que la madre de sus hijos cayo en una especie de coma -lo mire con ojos llorosos- Jazz ayúdame...

El me abrazo y beso mi frente, mis lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse y a manchar la camisa de Jasper, no se cuanto llevaba así, pero la voz agitada de Christopher me asusto.

-Donde esta? -me miro- Rose, donde esta Bella.

Su voz estaba cambiando, hacia tiempo no hablaba con el y ya se nota que es todo un Pre-adolescente.

-Yo... Yo... -no aguante mas y volví a echarme en brazos de Jasper.

-Jasper, donde esta Bella, dime...-su voz se rompió y susurro con voz ronca- Por favor.

-Ella... Ella lleva mas de 45 minutos sin despertar -Jasper se aclaro la garganta- Y nunca se le aplico anestesia general... Entro en una especie de coma.

-Pero... -me miro con sus ojos grandes- Pero... Como... Despertara?

-Eso espero Chris... -me separe de Jasper y camine hacia el- La quieres ver?

Asintió rápidamente y le señale la habitación, el camino lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió, entro y cerro la puerta suavemente... Y yo... Yo me derrumbe nuevamente.

Al otro día...

POV. Sarah

-Cállate Harmony! -la señale con mi dedo- No sabes de lo que hablas!

-Si lo se Sandra... -gruñí- Tu novio te dejo... Porque me vio a mi.

-Sarah... Harmony, mi nombre no es Sandra, es Sarah... -fruncí el ceño- Ademas el no lo hizo.

-Entonces porque hoy no esta aquí.. Eh -levanto ambas cejas- El siempre viene con tu papi a recogerte y ayer no vino.

-Bella esta en el hospital, el esta con ella -ella sonrió como si hubiera ganado algo- Ella esta muy mal.

-Y esa tal Bella quien es? -se miro las uñas y sonrió- Su mejor amiga?

-Su hermana mayor -escuche un ruido tras de mi y voltee a ver- Y míralo... Si vino hoy.

Camine hacia la camioneta de mi papi y abrace a Christopher a mitad de camino.

-Como esta tia Bella?

-Aun no ha despertado -paso su mano libre por los ojos y sonrió un poco- Los niños están bien, están sanos.

-Ella estará bien -bese su mejilla y el beso mi frente- Lo estará.

-Lo se, tu mama es muy competente y salvara a Bella -el tomo mi mano y se quedo mirándola- El problema es que no se si Edward estará bien.

Apreté su mano y el volteo a verme, me puse de puntitas y deje un suave beso en la comisura de su boca, sonreí al separarme y el me abrazo fuerte.

POV. Edward

-PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES?! -Rose lloraba y yo sabia que no debía gritarle, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo- DEBISTE DECIRMELO! NO ESPERAR A QUE CHRISTOPHER LO HICIERA!

-Lo siento Ed... -Jasper la interrumpió y se puso frente a ella.

-Edward, no debes gritarle a Rose, y mucho menos aquí en el hospital, -la miro y me miro a mi- ella hizo todo lo posible, aquí nadie tiene la culpa y ella no te debe pedir disculpas.

-Pero... pero Jazz -caí de rodillas y puse mis manos en mi cara- No lo quiero perder... No ahora... No cuando dos niños la necesitan... No cuando yo la necesito.

Rosalie se acerco vacilante y se puso en cuclillas, tomo mi cara y limpio mis lagrimas.

-Se que debí decírtelo Edward, pero no fui capaz, porque sabia que tu la necesitabas... Y sabia que yo seria la mala si te daba una noticia así -suspiro y acomodo su mano en mi mejilla- Pero, ella sigue aquí, con nosotros... Y por esos pequeños y por ti... Despertara pronto.

-Lo dices enserio? -ella asintió y yo sonreí, una sonrisa verdadera, la primera de esta día.

Flashback

Estaba cargando a Thomas quien tenia su chupete en la boca y tenia sus ojos fijos en mi, el era tranquilo, mas que Ethan, porque a diferencia de este, Thomas no intentaba moverse y no movía sus manos como si estuviera bailando, negué divertido y lo puse en uno de los cuneros, estaba a punto de alzar a Ethan cuando sentía alguien tras de mi, me voltee y vi a Christopher con la cabeza baja, los ojos rojos y jugando con sus manos, esto era algo raro en el, pero lo estaba haciendo.

-Chris...-me acerque a el lentamente- Que pasa?

-Yo... Yo te tengo que decir algo -asentí e insistí en que siguiera hablando- pero quiero que me prometas que no enloquecerás cuando te lo diga.

-Lo prometo Chris -hice la marca de una X en mi corazón y lo mire- Dime.

-Bella entro -suspiro ruidosamente- Entro en un especie de coma, desde que salió de cirugía no ha despertado, según Rose jamas se le dio un anestésico completo.

-Espera... Mi... Nuestra Bella? -el asintió y yo sentí como las lagrimas comenzaron a caer- Mierda... Porque nadie me lo dijo antes... Yo merecía saberlo apenas pasara... Es... Es que no saben eso! Yo aquí con los pequeños, y ella... Ella.

Tire mi cabello y comencé a caminar, tenia que encontrar a Rose, me tenia que explicar todo esto, yo... Yo merecía saberlo, cierto? No debieron ocultarlo... No debieron.

Fin Flashback

POV. Alice

No se porque tenia un mal presentimiento respecto a los pequeños, sentía que Bella estaría bien, pero con Thomas... Era otra cosa diferente.

* * *

><p>Hola! Volví! Me extrañaron? A que no :( Pero bueno, les traje el capitulo... Y me alejo lentamente porque de seguro me querrán asesinar por demorarme tanto.<p>

Christina Rey


	15. Una semana agitada

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, unos son de mi autoria, yo solo me arruncho con Edward en las noches que hace frio.

POV. Bella

Nadie sabe que es entrar en coma, creo que yo si, tu no vez todo oscuro y no te encuentras, tampoco es el mundo perfecto que soñaste, cuando estas en coma... Solo sabes que estas ahí, recostado, escuchando todo, sintiendo todo, pero sin poder reaccionar a nada.

Día 1

-Bella... Soy yo Christopher, estas bien? -el río y sentí que se sentó en la camilla- Estoy preocupado, no eres de las que abandona las cosas cuando no se siente preparada, tu las enfrentas... Pero creo que has sido mucho tiempo fuerte, es verdad? Estas intentando descansar un poco? Acuérdate que no solo somos Anne y yo ahora, también están Ethan, Thomas y Edward... Odio admitirlo pero... El es una buena persona, te quiere mucho, te ama prácticamente, hasta ahora lograron encontrarse, crees que te dejara ir así como así? Debo parecer estúpido hablándote, pero se que me escuchas, tu escuchas a todos. -se levanto de la cama y escuche como se abrió la puerta- Se lo tendré que decir a Edward... Deséame suerte... Ademas conoceré a los pequeños... Les daré un saludo de tu parte... Hasta pronto Bella.

La puerta se cerro y el silencio gobernó en la habitación, todo lo que dijo Christopher es verdad, en ese momento no pensé en eso, solo quería descansar y liberarme de tantos acertijos por unos minutos, y Edward, el aun no lo sabe, debe estar con los pequeños, o diciéndole al mundo que es padre y que me ama... Me ama... Abandone a el hombre que me ama y al que amo de la misma forma, como pude hacerle esto... Como pude hacerme esto.

Día 2

POV. Edward

Estaba sentado en el sofá frente a su cama, no podía pensar en nada mas, ella estaba ahí, y yo no podía hacer nada, en un pequeño impulso tome una hoja de los cuadernos de Anne y puse mis sentimientos allí.

Doble el papel sin hacer ningún ruido y lo puse sobre sus pies, suspire y deje un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Hasta pronto nena... Te amo.

Abrí la puerta y camine hacia los quirófanos nuevamente...

Si no es el amor de mi vida, es mi madre...

POV. Bella

No lo sentí hasta que se arranco una hoja, podía sentir ese susurro que hace el bolígrafo al rozar el papel, luego de eso sentí como ponía algo en mis pies, suspiro y beso mi frente suavemente.

-Hasta pronto nena... Te amo.

Yo también te amo Edward, mas de lo que te imaginas, mas de lo que me imagino... Pues... Jamás había imaginado que me enamoraría así. Nunca fui de las que se emboban con las estrellas del rock o que fantasean con casarse con Brad Pitt. Imaginaba vagamente que algún día saldría con chicos, y que luego me casarí era totalmente inmune a los encantos del sexo opuesto, pero no era una de esas chicas romanticonas y bobas que se pasan el día entre nubes rosas soñando con enamorarse.

Ni siquiera mientras me enamoraba —con este amor intenso, desbocado y absorbente que el me hacia sentir aun sin estar ahí— era consciente de lo que me estaba pasando en realidad. Solo en esas horas estando con el me sentía bien... Sencillamente parecía algo de lo más normal, como meterse en un baño caliente de espuma.

Día 3

-Hola amor... Amaneciste bien? Espero que estés cómoda, ayer fue la operación de mi madre, salió perfecta, acepto el cordón de los niños inmediatamente, fue algo sin querer sonar mórbido... Hermoso, creo que la familia se identifica sin necesidad de hablarse o conocerse.

El se quedo callado inmediatamente y escuche nuevamente una hoja arrancarse, el susurro del bolígrafo con el papel y lo puso nuevamente en mis pies.

-Los niños te extrañan y te mandan saludos... Hasta mañana... Te amo.

Salió de la habitación y pude sentir como dos lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Día 4

Unos murmullos llenaban la habitación, no parecían personas, eran como... Como los de un bebe, sentí un pequeño cuerpo sobre el mío, cálido y algo pesado, sentí como caía una lagrima y se perdía entre la asquerosa ropa de hospital, luego de unos minutos el calor y el peso que habían estado sobre mi desaparecieron, quise protestar, pero no podía, me sentí vacía, pero luego ese lugar fue cubierto con un cuerpo aun mas grande y con mas pelo... Un pequeño tenia mas pelo que el otro! Derrame otra lagrima y aspire el aroma a bebe, era delicioso, sus gorgoteos eran casi insonorizados, luego, quitaron a mi pequeño de sobre mi.

-Déjalos aquí, a ellos y a la madre les hace bien estar juntos -Ese era Edward... Mi Edward.

-Pero Doctor Cullen -Cállate!

-Pero nada, déjalos aquí, ademas aquí estarán sus familiares -Así se habla amor.

-Pero no habrá ningún doctor presente- Ja!

-La mitad de su familia tienen el doctorado en medicina -Tómalo! Por quererte llevar a mis renacuajos.

-No lo sabia Doctor Cullen -Usted no sabe nada!

-No sabes nada, ahora hágame el favor y se retira -Si vete bruja!

-Como mande Doctor -Zorra!

La puerta se cerro y los gorgoteos no cesaron, como cada vez que Edward estaba aquí una hoja fue arrancada, un bolígrafo susurro frente a esta y el la dejo a mis pies.

Por la noche todos fueron, Anne, Christopher, Sarah, Sophia, Susanah, Daniel, Marie, Rosalie y su esposo Emmet —a quien aun no conozco en persona— Alice y Jasper y Carlisle el padre de Edward —a quien Edward saco porque don Carlisle le dijo a Edward que Ethan y Thomas no eran suyos— Ese día me sentí infinita.

Día 5

Hoy el padre de Edward vino cuando el no estaba, beso mi frente, apretó mi mano y la beso.

-Nunca había visto a Edward tan feliz, yo no quiero verlo triste, el es -para todos- el pequeño de la casa, el niño que no sabe que camino tomar y siempre te pide ayuda, no quise insultarte con mi comentario anoche, solo, el se ve tan feliz que sentí celos de que ese niño ya había crecido y que ya no me necesitaría, Ethan y Thomas son hermosos, Ethan es tu viva imagen y Thomas es igual a Edward -tomo aire y beso mi frente- Hazlo feliz... Por favor...

Se levanto y abrió la puerta, una lagrima callo por mi mejilla y apreté mi mano, sentí mi toque, moví mi mano, mas lagrimas cayeron y en un momento me quede dormida. Nuevamente Edward con su ritual y al final dejarlo sobre mis pies, un beso suave en mis labios y un hasta pronto... Si que será pronto.

Día 6

Sentí una boca en mi pezón, chupando fuertemente, me relaje un poco y la boca dejo de chupar tan fuerte, oí una risa y la reconocí inmediatamente, era la enfermera de la vez pasada, la boca volvió a mi pezón y chupo, pero luego se detuvo y se alejo, esto se repitió por unos minutos.

-Son igual de estúpidos a ella, pobre el padre de ambos- # €¶%$£¥ !

-Pues yo no me siento pobre - Mi príncipe!

-Doctor Cullen, porque dice eso? -Aun no lo entiende? Retrasada!

-Ella es mi prometida, ellos son mis hijos, le quedo claro porque digo eso?-Por estúpida!

-Yo.. Lo... Lo.. La-la-lamento... No -Y ahora tartamuda!

-Mejor cállese y salga de la habitación inmediatamente- Así se habla!

Escuche pasos apresurados y la puerta cerrada fuertemente, luego la mano de Edward acomodo mi seno y puso a uno de los renacuajos en este, el inmediatamente lo tomo y comenzó a chupar, sentía como la lecha bajaba y pasaron dos cosas al mismo tiempo, me sonroje y cayeron dos lagrimas lentamente.

-Bella? Tu... Estas llorando? -tomo mi mano y la apreté levemente- Dios! Me escuchas? -la aprese nuevamente- Estas bien... Estas bien...

Luego caí en un sueño profundo.

Día 7

-Ella se sonrojo, lloro y apretó mi mano, ya esta respondiendo a impulsos naturales.

Todos estaban nuevamente en mi habitación, pero esta vez la madre de Edward se encontraba allí, todos me daban la mano y yo la apretaba suavemente, en un momento Chris se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi mejilla.

-Sabia que podrías, tu eres fuerte y podrás con todo esto... Y si necesitas un descanso me lo dices, y yo cuido a los niños.

Sonreí ante sus palabras y el apretó mi mano, se sentó en la camilla y me abrazo, no se como, pero mis brazos reaccionaron y correspondí a su abrazo, la sala quedo en silencio y Chris se separo lentamente, parpadee un poco y las luces me segaron, lo intente nuevamente y logre entreabrir los ojos.

-Gracias.. -mi voz salió rasposa y Edward me dio un poco de agua, bebí y mire a Chris- Gracias enano...

-Es mi deber Bella -me abrazo y ambos comenzamos a llorar- Te quiero hermana... No te podría perder.

Chris se separo de mi e inmediatamente Edward se acerco y me beso, la habitación estallo en aplausos y yo me sonroje.

-Te extrañe... Tanto... Tanto que hasta me volví poeta.

-Poeta? -el se sonrojo y todos reímos- Que escribiste?

-No se burlan de mi si se los digo?

-Claro que no hijo... -la voz de don Carlisle nos sorprendió y Edward frunció el ceño, yo tome su mano y negué con una sonrisa- Gracias Hija... Bella.

Le guiñe un ojo de forma divertida y el sonrió, Edward me miro y saco unas hojas de la mesa de noche, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer:

_-Día uno sin ti: Te echo tanto de menos que en mi reloj aun es ayer._

_-Día dos sin ti: No salgo de la cama, aun estas conmigo, tan guapa, aunque sea en mis pesadillas._

_-Día tres sin ti: No llamas y todo, las canciones mi cama la pena mi pecho tu nombre mi nombre con el tuyo tus fotos mis trozos nuestros restos, comunica._

_-Día cuatro sin ti: Me abandonaste a las tres en punto. El reloj lleva cuatro días marcando las tres y cinco._

_-Día cinco sin ti: Tu ausencia aplastando mis entrañas. Pareciera que han pasado por mi alma noventa años._

_-Día seis sin ti: Hoy solo he llorado escuchando a Andres y leyendo a Ernesto. Voy mejorando._

_-Día siete sin ti: Mi madre me ha besado las ojeras y he salido del ataúd que es mi cama sin ti, dejando al lado de mi almohada una nota de resurrección._

_-P.D: Nunca olvides que te quiero._

Edward termino de leer y mis lagrimas caían sin control, no había caído en cuenta de muchas cosas, ambos habíamos sufrido, pero el había sufrido mas que yo, yo lo había puesto en ese ataúd, y yo misma me encargue de sacarlo.

-Tu tampoco olvides que te quiero... -lo abrase lo mas fuerte que podía y deje un casto beso en su boca, creo que esta semana había terminado bien, y si no termino bien aun quedaban varias horas para cambiar eso.

Holiwis como les parecio el capitulo? Puse uno hoy porque lo tenia listo y no tenia nada que hacer y Ta-da!


	16. Dormir? Eso esta sobrevalorado Part 1

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos y le invento compañeros para sus aventuras.

POV. Bella

-Así que tu eres eres Emmet -el gran oso asintió como niño pequeño y sonrió marcando sus hoyuelos- Te ves mas grande de lo que imagine.

-Así que tu eres Bella -sonreí e incline leve mi cabeza- Te vez mas pequeña de lo que imagine.

-No es justo, tu me viste antes de que yo te viera -hice un puchero como niña pequeña y el río- Pero bueno, es un gusto conocerte gran oso.

-Gran oso? Te parezco un gran oso? -asentí rápido- Bueno Belly Bells estamos a mano.

-Belly Bells? Me gusta -tome la mano de Edward y tire de el- A ti te gusta?

-Me encanta, es perfecto para ti... -sonrió amplio y beso mi nariz- Mi Bella.

Me sonroje y el Gran oso estallo en risas, le saque la lengua y el imito mi gesto.

-Bueno amor, ella es mi mama Esmeralda Cullen -ella sonrió y Carlisle la acerco en su silla de ruedas- Gracias a nuestros angelitos ha entrado en remisión de la leucemia.

-No cuentes los detalles escabrosos hijo -tomo mi mano y la apretó cariñosamente- Dime Esme, Esmeralda es muy largo y me hace parecer vieja. Es un gusto conocerte Isabella.

-El gusto es mío Esme y por favor dime Bella, Isabella me hace parecer vieja -ella río un poco y sonrió- Ya veo de donde saco Edward su encanto.

-Y su pelo y sus ojos y.. -miramos a Emmet con los ojos entrecerrados y el se callo- Lo siento mami, Belly Bells.

-Esta bien hijo, pero deja tus comentarios para después -me miro y apretó mi mano nuevamente, luego le hizo una seña a Carlisle, quien se acerco y me sonrío para luego retirara a Esme de mi lado.

Voltee a ver a Edward, pero el no estaba, luego mire a todos y Christopher tampoco estaba allí, me acomode en la camilla y Alice y Rose se acercaron a mi hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado en la semana, yo las escuche atentamente hasta que la puerta se abrió y entraron Edward y Christopher, cada uno con un bebe, toda la habitación quedo en silencio y mis ojos se aguaron, ellos se acercaron lentamente y Edward me dio al pequeño que el tenia en brazos, era grande, la pelusa de su cabeza era del mismo color que el de Edward, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero sus manos se movían mucho, dios un pequeño bostezo y yo sonreí, mire a Edward y el paso el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla.

-Alice me había dicho los nombres, yo solo se los asigne a cada uno de ellos -me miro fijo- te molesta?

-Para anda amor -sonreí y deje en beso en la frente de mi pequeño- pero dime cual es el nombre de esta hermoso príncipe que tenemos aquí.

-El es Thomas -sonrió y miro a Chris- el es Ethan.

-Cual es el mas animado de ellos? -toque la nariz de Thomas y el la frunció un poco-.

-Thomas, sin duda -Edward inclino su cabeza- Porque preguntas nena?

-Así los identificaba, pusiste los nombres igual a mi-sonreí y Thomas abrió su boca con dirección a mi pecho- Pero creo que tiene hambre.

-Deberíamos dejarlos solos -no me acordaba que todos se encontraban en la habitación, así que me sonroje al escuchar la voz de Rosalie- Vamos Emmet, nosotros tenemos a los niños esta noche.

Se todos despidieron de todos y salieron de la habitación, solo quedamos Edward, Christopher, Ethan, Thomas y yo, con la ayuda de Edward y las risas de un Christopher de espaldas pude alimentar a Thomas y en quince minutos tenia a Ethan en brazos, el estaba dormido, pero aun así movía su boca graciosamente y así como dijo Carlisle el tenia cabello, y el color de este era igual al mío, luego de unos minutos con el en brazos el abrió los ojos lentamente y dejo ver que eran de color chocolate, bese su mejilla y mire a Christopher, el se acerco y me abrazo.

-Eres una mama muy buena, igual a la de nosotros.

Su confesión me hizo llorar, el beso mi mejilla y se sentó en la camilla.

-De aquí no me moveré hasta que tu y los niños salgan, y no me mires así que es verdad.

-Lo se Chris. Todo lo que tu dices es verdad.

-/-/-/-/-/-5-5-5-5-5-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- - -

Bang Bang... In to the room!

Capitulo cortico, no tenia mucha inspiración a este punto y queria subir algo hoy pues mañana no tendre tiempo. Reviews?

Christina Rey


	17. Dormir? Eso esta sobrevalorado Part 2

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, otros son de mi invencion, pero yo me divierto mucho con ambos.

-\(0.o)/-

POV. Edward

No creía que podía haber algo mas hermoso que lo que tenia frente a mi, ella imitaba los gestos que Thomas hacia: abriendo y cerrando la boca suavemente mientras hacia sonidos extraños, no se había dado cuenta que estaba allí, pues Ethan por fin se había dormido y decidimos ponerlo en su cuna, me había encerrado tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Bella me miraba con Thomas en brazos, sonreí y me acerque lentamente a ellos.

-Hola a dos de los cinco amores de mi vida -deje beso en la frente de Thomas y acaricie la mejilla de Bella quien la esquivo un poco- Que pasa?

-Cinco amores de tu vida? Enserio? -intente abrazarla pero se volteo hacia el cuarto de Thomas murmurando un "Idiota" antes de salir caminando hacia el cerrando la puerta de este en el proceso.

-Bella... Amor... -abrí lentamente la puerta y me pare en medio de la puerta- No te pongas así... Tu sabes que tu eres el numero uno, Ethan y Thomas el segundo, mi mama el tercero y Alice el cuarto.

-Y quien el el quinto? -sus brazos estaban cruzados mientras me miraba, agradecí que Thomas estuviera en su cuna y me acerque a ella a paso decidido- Edward?

Puse una mano en su mejilla y otra en su cintura para luego besarla, estaba tensa al inicio, pero luego se relajo y siguió mi beso, pase la punta de mi lengua por su labio inferior y comenzó una batalla de lenguas entre ella y yo, primero fuertemente y al final suave y apasionadamente, mordí levemente su labio inferior y ella soltó un pequeño jadeo, nos separamos agitados y yo pegue mi frente a la de ella.

-Te amo tanto que estas dos veces en mi lista -le bese castamente y sonreí- Te queda claro?

-Creo que si...-sonrió un poco y se sonrojo- Aunque deberías repetirlo por si las dudas.

Rei y la bese nuevamente, correspondió el beso con gran y lo profundice nuevamente perdiéndonos en ese mar de sensaciones, ella puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y yo baje una de mis manos a su cintura descansando la otra en su mejilla, ella jugueteó con la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y yo solo la seguí besando como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque ese mañana se adelantó porque tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire, bajo la cara avergonzada y con mi dedo indice levante su rostro lentamente.

-Nunca bajes la cabeza nena -bese su nariz y quite mi dedo de su barbilla- Vales mucho como para que lo hagas.

-No lo creo Edward -suspiro y volteo su mirada- Me han pasado tantas cosas que ya siento que no valgo nada.

-Las cosas pasan por un motivo -tome su mano y tire de ella lentamente para salir de la habitación de los niños guiándola hacia su habitación, la senté en la gran cama y me senté frente a ella- Nunca te preguntes el porque te sucede algo; pregúntate el para que te sucedió eso, Dios te manda obstáculos y milagros; tu tienes que saber superar ambos; si lo haces los obstáculos se volverán milagros y los milagros aclararan tu vida mostrándote que cuando tu le pides algo a Dios el no lo hace, el te envía los materiales para que tu mismo hagas lo que necesites, porque así cumplirás tus expectativas y te sentirás bien, llena, repleta, porque de eso se tratan las cosas.

Ella me abrazo fuertemente y yo correspondí su abrazo, pero minutos después su cuerpo se sacudía con cada sollozo que ella daba, la acomode en mi regazo y bese su cabeza empezar a tararear la primera canción que paso por mi cabeza, al terminar de tararear los sollozos habían desaparecido y su respiración se acompaso, sonreí y la alce en brazos para poderla acomodar en la cama, la arrope y bese su frente.

-Nunca olvides que te amo.

Salí de la habitación en silencio y cerré la puerta comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de los niños, al pasar por una ventana vi que el día estaba algo oscuro así mire mi reloj y abrí los ojos, eran las ocho de la noche, en que momento había durado tanto aquí? Alce mis hombros y seguí mi camino hacia la habitación de mis pequeños, entre en silencio y unos gorgoteos interrumpieron el espacio, sonreí y camine hacia el espacio entre ambas cunas en su cuna Thomas dormía profundamente mientras que Ethan jugueteaba con sus manos y reía de estas, lo alce y lo acomode contra mi pecho.

-Mi pequeñín tiene hambre? -bese su cabeza y lo arrope suavemente para luego bajar por las escaleras y caminar hacia la cocina, acosté/senté a Ethan en su sillita y voltee hacia la nevera para sacar algo de leche —en los días que Bella estuvo en coma una enfermera se encargo de recoger algo de leche para los niños y como ella despertó poco tiempo después había quedado lo suficiente como para alimentarlos mientras Bella duerme— puse la leche en un biberón y la puse en una olla con agua a fuego medio, 5 minutos después Ethan y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala viendo algo de Basquetbol mientras el terminaba su biberón, lo puse en mi hombro y golpee su espalda suavemente hasta que un eructo —que se parecía a los de Emmet— resonó en la habitación y el comenzó con sus gorgoteos, apague el televisor y subí a la habitación.

1:00 am Día siguiente.

-Dios Eth... Duerme -seguía caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación de los niños con Ethan en brazos- Como tienes tanta energía... Debes dejar dormir a papa.

Un llanto comenzó y abrí los ojos para ver a Thomas completamente rojo y con sus manos apretadas, puse a Ethan en su cuna y levante a Thomas y lo mecí suavemente mientras bajaba las escaleras por el biberón de Thomas, lo serví, lo calenté y se lo puse a Thomas en su boca mientras subíamos las escaleras, entre a su habitación y me senté en la mecedora mientras el terminaba su biberón, al hacerlo lo acomode en mi hombre y golpee su espalda levemente, pero ningún eructo salió de el, lo recosté en mi pecho ya adormilado y bese su cabeza.

3:30 am

Ambos estaban en sus cunas, ambos dormían y yo estaba sentado en la mecedora frente a sus cunas esperando a que se despertara Ethan, según mi cabeza ellos se despertaban distinto, cada uno en su horario y nunca juntos, mi cabeza se equivoco porque ambos comenzaron a llorar a todo su pequeño pulmón; levante a Ethan, lo puse en su cambiador, comencé a limpiar el desaste que había en su pañal, bote todo lo sucio en la basura y le puse nueva ropa, luego levante a Thomas e hice lo mismo, pero no sirvió de nada porque ambos seguían sollozando, levante a ambos y los acomode en mis brazos, me senté en la mecedora y comencé a moverme.

-Ustedes campeones deben estar conscientes de que papa mañana trabaja, y que si va dormido pues no podrá trabajar bien.

Ellos gorgoteaban y de vez en cuando soltaban llantos extraños, cerré los ojos y suspire.

-No se que haré con ustedes.

Cerré los ojos, aclare un poco mi garganta y comencé a cantar.

Say something

I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one If you want me to

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something

I'm giving up on you

And I, I'm feeling so small

it was over my head

I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall

I'm still learnig to love

Just staring to crawl

Say something

I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've foll

Say something

I'm giving up on you

And I will swallw my prid

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye

Say something

I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere I would have followed you

Oh, Say something

I'm giving up on you

Say something

I'm giving up on you

Say something

Abrí los ojos y vi que los pequeños se habían quedado dormidos, sonreí y los puse a ambos en una sola cuna, los arrope un poco y salí de la habitación en puntas de pies, camine a la habitación de bella y vi que a pesar de los llantos y gritos ella aun dormía, sonreí y fui a la habitación que Bella me había indicado como la de invitados y me tire en la cama, minutos después caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

-\(0.o)/-

holewis! Esta vez el capitulo no fue tan cortito... O si? Ñeh me levante a las 3 am porque me llego la inspiracion... Estoy loca?.? Ademas esta semana creo que actualizare nuevamente porque estoy de vacaciones asi que ...

Arivederchi!

Ciao!

bye!

Christina Rey


	18. Un dia normal Creo

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y mios, aunque yo se los presto a mis primas de vez en cuando.

-\(0.o)/-

POV. Alice

- Debes cambiar de casa, -mire mis uñas frunciendo el ceño- o comprar otra y dejar esa para tu diversión.

- Porque Alice? Mi casa esta perfecta, es perfecta!

- No te lo estoy diciendo que tiene algo malo,-suspire un poco y sonreí- si no por el hecho de que no hay espacio para los niños y Bella.

- Enana del demonio, te daré la buena noticia antes que a mama y los demás, pero debes quedarte callada, esta bien?

- Si si si tengo que callarme, -sonreí amplio y me acomode en el sofá de la casa- pero cuenta carajo!

- Compre una casa en Seattle, dos pisos, sótano, ático, jardín trasero y delantero, un gran árbol en el patio de adelante.

- Edward... -abrí los ojos y imagine el lugar- Como lo describes el lugar es gigante... Lo es?

- Sala, comedor, cocina, baño principal, 3 habitaciones con su baño.

- Eso es algo... -bufe- pequeño, no?

- No, lo que te mencione es solo el primer piso, en total tiene 9 habitaciones, 10 si se cuenta el ático, baño en cada habitación, una sala de juegos, el sótano es un tipo de sala de cine, la sala es grandísima, perfecta para poner 3 pianos allí y quedar aun con espacio para muebles sin que todo quede estrecho.

-Que? -jadee un poco- A quien le robaste esa casa? Es.. Gigante.

- Se la compre a Garret, el se mudara a Ekaterinmburgo y como su problema con Jazmin fue duro entonces dice que no volverá y blah blah blah.

- Concuerdo contigo sobre el blah blah blah, -reí un poco y puse mi tono serio- porque no lo habías dicho antes! Tengo que contárselo a...

- Enana shide, no le puedes decir a nadie! Yo se lo diré a Bella y la llevare a verla, luego se lo contare al resto de la familia, quedamos claros?

- Como el chocolate -sonreí al teléfono al escuchar que el soltó un bufido- Eddie.

- ALICE! Me exasperas, como... Como carajos somos hermanos? Tu eres la adoptada verdad?

- El adoptado es Emmet! -solte una pequeña risita- Y somos hermanos porque tu papa tuvo sexo duro, caliente y sudoroso con tu mama y le pusieron tanto empeño que llegue yo!

- Alce, me imagine a papa y a mama haciendo eso, y no es una bonita imagen mental... Lo sabes?

- Cuando dijiste imagen mental pensé esa escena... -cerré mis ojos y negué rápidamente- Será que aun hacen eso?

- No lo se Alice, ellos no están viejos y aun deben tener sus momentos, aunque lo dudo mucho con mama así.

- Es cierto... -asentí sin acordarme que el no me veía en esos momentos- Y... Tu crees... -puse un dedo en mi barbilla- Que papa se luce?

- No lo se Alice! Y... Y en que momento comenzamos a hablar del sexo de nuestros padres... Por... Porque hablamos de eso?

- No lo se, -sonrei- tu fuiste el que inició la conversación.

- Yo? Yo no hable del sexo de mis padres! -se escucho un ruido y fruncí el ceño- Mier... coles, Alice tengo que colgar, Bella despertó y tu me cogiste desprevenido.

- Mándale mis saludos a Bella y dale un beso a los niños de mi parte, -creo que grite esa parte porque Edward gruño un poco- yo también tengo que recoger a Dan y a Chris.

- Te llevaras a Chris? Te doy puntos dobles si te llevas a Anne también.

- Si llevo a Chris obviamente debo llevar a Anne, -rodé los ojos y sonreí- pero recuerda que mañana duran todo el día contigo, quiero sorprender a mi Jazz.

- Si mi coronel enana shide del demonio.

- No me digas así! -gruñí algo fuerte-.

- Lo que la patroncita diga.

- Los niños te pusieron a ver La Leyenda de la Llorona? -reí y recordé cuando Dan y Chris me obligaron a verla con ellos- Suenas igual que el tipo poseído...

- Si la vi con ellos... Pero no que te ibas ya?

-Y... -rodé los ojos- tu también no te ibas ya?

- Okey enana, Adiós.

- Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y le sonreí a la imagen de Edward, aunque no lo demostrara el y Emmet eran mis héroes, siempre me salvaron de los problemas aunque yo les jalara los pelos después y mama les reprendiera, limpie una lagrima en mi ojo y sonreí mientras salía de casa, subía a mi auto y arrancaba hacia la escuela de Daniel: The nova Project, se que el nombre es algo extraño, pero Daniel decidió inscribirse ahí por los proyectos sobre ciencia y las investigaciones espacio/tiempo, era la única cosa —aparte de Christopher y Marie— que lo emocionaba tanto. Me estacione frente al colegio y minutos después Daniel entraba en la parte trasera del auto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola mama -sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y movía sus manos- Imagina lo que hice! Sabes que hice?

- No lo se Dan -le sonrío por el retrovisor- Pero si quieres me vas contando mientras vamos por Christopher, Anne y Marie.

- Ellos estarán hoy con nosotros? -sonrió amplio y salto un poco en su puesto- Mami, te acuerdas que te dije que el colegio tenia laboratorios físico/químicos y que estos eran súper espectaculares?

Acelere el auto por la calzada mientras seguía hablando con un muy emocionado Daniel, al detenerme en un semáforo, el se paso al puesto de adelante y se quedo mirándome.

- Que pasa corazón? -me voltee hacia el y puse una mano en su mejilla- Cuéntame.

- Me gusta una niña del colegio... -se sonrojo un poco y yo sonreí- Ella no me presta atención.

- Porque dices que no te presta atención? -incline un poco mi cabeza- Acaso le hablas y se va o algo por el estilo?

- Nop, le hablo y solo me contesta con monosílabos -hizo un puchero- Ademas ella me mira y cuando la miro se voltea.

- No te ignora corazón, -acelere ya que el semáforo había cambiado- A ella también le gustas, háblale y dile, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa.

- Gracias mami... Por todo.

Sonreí y el se paso a la parte de atrás del auto, puse algo de música y continúe conduciendo hasta que llegue a The Central School, le pedí a Daniel que buscara a Christopher y marque a la guardería de Anne y Marie.

- Trettin Drop In Preschool, habla Karen, en que podemos ayudar?

- Buenas... -mire el reloj y mordí mi labio- Tardes, habla Alice Withlock, la madre de Madeleine Withlock.

- Oh! Señora Withlock, ya que llama quería informarle que Madeleine ya debió ser recogida, al igual que su sobrina, la pequeña Annette.

- Lo se, para eso era mi llamada -rasque mi nuca y salude a Chris quien entraba en el auto junto con Daniel y ... Nathaniel?-para que por favor tengan a las dos pequeñas juntas y dentro de la guardería hasta que yo llegue.

- Bueno Señora Withlock, recuerde que la guardería tiene servicio completo y de medio tiempo, así que si por algún motivo no puede estar con las pequeñas por motivos de trabajo solo tiene que llamar y nosotros las ocuparemos el resto de la tarde.

- Gracias por la información Karen, lo tendremos en cuenta -colgue, le sonreí a Nathaniel y acelere el auto hacia la guardería de las pequeñas- En unos minutos llegaremos a la guardería, ustedes tres irán por Anne y por Maddie e intenten evitar a una chica llamada Karen, entendido?

- Si mami.

- Si Alice.

- Si Señora Withlock.

Reí y me estacione frente a la guardería, mi teléfono celular vibro pero no le preste atención ya que miraba por la ventana de mi auto intentando ver si los niños salían, minutos después el teléfono de Christopher vibro, sonreí pensando que Sarah debe haber llegado de la escuela y quiere hablar con el, el teléfono dejo de sonar y los niños llegaron al auto, Anne y Marie pasaron al asiento delantero y besaron mi mejilla para luego acomodarse en el sillón y ponerse el cinturón, espere a que todos estuvieran listos y maneje hacia la casa.

15 minutos después.

-Daniel, Christopher y Nathaniel, -los señale a los tres y ellos me miraron fijamente- a la habitación de Daniel, se quitan la camisa del colegio y empiezan a hacer sus deberes, entendido?

- Si -luego de que Chris respondiera por ellos salieron corriendo hacia arriba-.

- Marie, Anne, ustedes dos suban a la habitación de Marie, -le sonreí a Anne y ella me devolvió la sonrisa- Marie, busca en el tercer cajón de tu armario dos camisetas gigantes blancas de las que usas cuando no te quieres ensuciar y dale una a Anne, se cambian y bajan para ayudarme con el almuerzo, Ok?

Ellas corrieron hacia arriba y camine hacia la cocina, mi celular comenzó a sonar y lo tome lentamente.

- Hola?

- Alice! Es Thomas... No... No puede respirar, estamos en el hospital y no hay avances de nada.

- Que? -abrí mis ojos y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro- Esta ahogado o algo?

- No, la doctora... -suspiro- Ven, te necesito aquí... Por favor.

- Y los niños? -tire de mi cabello- Que hago con ellos.

- Dile a Chris y a Daniel que los cuiden, -esa era lo voz de Bella, entrecortada y con sollozos pero era la de Bella-ellos son responsables y podrán solos.

- Bella! Nena... Ya voy para allá.

-\(0.o)/-

Y vine hoy! Porque estaba de vacaciones y Ta-Da inspiracion: Mode On

Review?

Christina Rey


	19. Insomnio?

POV. Christopher

- Tia Alice! Déjame ir contigo, es mi sobrino de quien estamos hablando! -grite/susurre esa parte mientras jalaba mi cabello- Por favor!

- Chris, necesito que tu te quedes con Daniel y cuiden a Anne y a Marie -me miro por medio del espejo en el que terminaba de alistar unas cosas- También necesito que vallan al colegio mañana, y si yo no estoy? Yo se que Daniel y Marie no son capaces de levantarse solos, el año esta a punto de terminar y no quiero que falten... -volteo a verme y puso su mano en mi hombro- Christopher, no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por Bella, en este momento te estas convirtiendo en una preocupación mas y eso no es bueno para ella.

- Yo... -suspire y asentí leve- Me quedare, pero tu teléfono sonara cada 15 minutos y me tendrás que decir todo lo que ha pasado, bueno?

- Cada hora Chris, no cada cuarto de hora.

- Porque?

- Porque Bella necesita calma, si? Cada hora ademas si tu no llamas yo te llamare y preguntare por como están, esta claro cariño?

- Sip, pero tio Jazz no vendrá?

- El llegara tarde, tiene turno de noche y quiere llegar a su día libre pronto, a comportase, duerman a las pequeñas y no se trasnochen, entendido?

Asentí y ella dejo un beso en mi frente para luego salir de la habitación, salí tras de ella y me despedí cuando se fue en su auto, al voltear me encontré con Marie, tenia su pijama y sus pantuflas puestas, la tome en brazos y ella se acomodo sobre mi hombro desnudo, caminaba y me mecía lentamente hasta que su respiración se acompaso y se quedo dormida, subo con cuidado las escaleras y entro a la habitación de Marie, la dejo suavemente en su cama-cuna, dejo un suave beso en su frente y la arropo para luego salir de la habitación. Anne no estaba dormida en la cama que tia Alice había puesto para ella en el cuarto de Marie, así que baje a buscarla, recorrí toda la sala, cocina, comedor, garaje, patio trasero, patio delantero y el baño pero no logre encontrarla, así que subí las escaleras mas que preocupado para encontrar a Anne dormida junto con un montón de juguetes a un lado de las escaleras, la levante con cuidado y camine a la habitación de Marie para acostarla, dejar un beso en su frente, arroparla y luego salir lentamente.

- Hey Chris! -salte ante el casi grito de Dan y lo mire con el ceño fruncido- Que pasa?

- Nuestras hermanitas duermen, y es mejor que se queden así -el asintió y bajo un poco la cara- Y que pasa cara de botón?

- Estamos solos en casa... -asentí rápidamente- Y papa no llega hasta las 3.00 o 3.30 am -asentí nuevamente y lo mire- así que porque no hacemos una pijamada!

- Quieres ver como te gano en Legend of Zelda? -levante una ceja levemente y el negó- Mario Karts? -el negó- Mario Bros? -el negó nuevamente y sonrió- No me vas a poner simulador de baile... Tu sabes que para eso no soy bueno!

- Eso es algo bueno! Así al menos tengo oportunidades de ganar en algo -gruñí un poco y luego reí- Si?

- Bueno! Pero no hagas trampa! Ademas, tia Alice dijo que no debíamos trasnocharnos, que mañana hay escuela y todo eso, bueno?

- Si papa, como digas.

Lo despeine un poco y pase mi brazo por sobre sus hombros mientras bajábamos las escaleras jugando entre nosotros, llegamos a la sala y encendimos el televisor y el Wii bajándole luego el sonido y poniendo el juego al final, tal como lo esperaba Daniel me gano en la mayoría de las batallas entre nosotros, y luego de un par de bostezos de su parte decidí que era mejor irnos a dormir inmediatamente, el se despidió de mi y subió las escaleras alegando que no se dormiría hasta que yo subiera y lo acompañara, le asegure que solo tomaría un vaso de agua y que subiría luego, pero no cumplí con eso.

Algunas horas después...

-Christopher? -la puerta se cerro suavemente y la luz que había entrado desapareció- Que haces despierto a esta hora? Estas bien campeón?

- Si, creo que si... -pase mi puño cerrado por sobre mis ojos fuertemente y lo mire- Solo... No logro dormir, creo que no tengo sueño.

- Y Alice? -su voz sonó preocupada- Donde esta?

- No te contaron? -suspire y me recosté en el sofá- Thomas tuvo complicaciones respiratorias, ella esta con Bella y Ed.

- Estas solo? -se aclaro la garganta y suspiro- Ven, acompáñame a la cocina.

Fui con el algo adormilado y me senté en la barra mientras el comía algo de cereal, me contó que había tenido muchas cirugías ya que había un accidente múltiple y había muchos heridos graves, luego de eso subimos hacia las habitaciones, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación de Daniel, Jasper me detuvo y suspiro.

- Ven, duerme conmigo esta noche... -paso una mano por mi mejilla- Así me asegurare de que dormirás, si?

Asentí algo atontado y camine tras el, cuando entramos a su habitación camine lentamente hacia la cama y me senté en ella, Jasper fue a cambiarse, y yo miraba fijamente el piso pensando en... Nada, su mano me asusto cuando me hizo recostar en la cama, me arropo mientras el se acostaba enfrente de mi y dejo un beso en mi frente, cerré mis ojos y segundos después caí en la inconsciencia.

A la mañana siguiente...

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP

- Jasper... Tio... Tio Jazz -por mas que lo sacudía el no despertaba, gruñí un poco y salí de la habitación con mi uniforme listo, pase al cuarto de Daniel y lo sacudí un poco- Cara de Botón... Despierta... Hay clase.

- No mami... -se volteo un poco y su cara quedo contra la almohada- Cinco minutitos mas...

- Daniel! -lo sacudí mas fuerte- Si no te levantas ahora sacare a tu mami a bailar y no lo digo de forma amable.

- Pffff... Al menos me dejarías solo? -levanto su cara de la almohada y enrojeció un poco- Me da pena levantarme con eso ahí y que tu me veas.

- Esta bien Danno, te dejare solo -reí un poco- Pero no te demores con eso, Eh!

Salí de su cuarto no sin antes ver un hermoso dedo medio de Daniel dirigido hacia mi, fui a la habitación de Marie y me acerque a Anne lentamente, estaba muy profunda, toque su frente y le descubrí caliente, la desarrope un poco y decidí no molestar a Marie, tal vez era mejor que ambas se quedaran hoy en casa con Jazz, salí de puntitas de la habitación y fui nuevamente a despertar a Jasper.

- Tio! Levántate! ya!

Salto de la cama cayendo directamente al piso, frunció el ceño y luego me miro fijamente, le sonreí inocentemente y señale mi reloj, el se levanto sobando su trasero y camino al baño para cerrarlo de forma suave, reí y baje a la cocina a preparar el "súper desayuno para antes de la escuela", busque las cosas necesarias y A cocinar!

-\(0.o)/-

- Chris... Que... Delicia! -Daniel comía rápidamente y hacia gestos de placer con cada mordisco- Como... Sabes... Cocinar... Tan... Bien!

- Cuando Bella va a la universidad y yo me quedo solo con Anne, entre ella y yo destruimos la comida cada cinco minutos, así que Bella se dio cuenta de eso y me enseño, -termine de lavar mi plato y lo puse en su lugar- Por eso es que ahora podemos comer algo y no morirnos de hambre antes de ir a la escuela.

Daniel termino su desayuno y subió a su habitación para ponerse su camisa y ordenar su bolso, ordene la cocina y subí a buscar a Tio Jazz, el estaba poniéndose sus zapatos cuando entre a la habitación.

- Tio, Anne y Marie se quedan contigo hoy.

- Ellas no deberían ir a la guardería?

- Si, pero Anne tiene algo de calentura, y Bella dice que es mejor no llevarla si tiene fiebre ya que puede ser una infección y muchos mas términos médicos que en este momento no me interesa decir, y Marie ha estado con ella todo este tiempo y según Bella es posible que se haya contagiado de lo que sea que tenga Anne.

- Entonces Doctor Swan, que cree que seria lo mejor?

- Que ambas se queden en casa y que tu te apures a arreglar la casa, eso es lo que el doctor recomienda.

Ambos nos reímos y luego salimos de la habitación, tome mi bolso y entre a la habitación de Daniel quien estaba sentado en su cama a punto de quedarse dormido, lo asuste y lo apure para salir, nos despedimos de Jasper y caminamos fuera de la casa, hacia la parada de autobuses, cuando su autobús llego, me despedí de el y le dije que nos veríamos a la salida en el cafe que queda entre nuestros colegios, luego que se fuera minutos después llego mi autobús, lo aborde y me senté al fondo de este, preparándome para un día extraño.

-\(0.o)/-

Holiwis!

Les prometi capitulo doble, asi que mas tarde o tal vez mañana habra una nueva actualizacion...

Besitos!

Christina Rey


	20. Siempre

POV. Edward

Derecha... Izquierda, y de nuevo...

Derecha... Izquierda, y otra vez mas...

Derecha... Izquierda, mirar a la ventana de la UCI pediatría y luego volver a la pequeña rutina que cree.

- Amor, deja de hacer eso por favor... -Bella se levanto de su silla y se acerco a mi, había olvidado que ella estaba tan débil, la abrace fuerte y deje un beso en su frente- El estará bien... Thomas es fuerte y no nos dejars, tampoco dejara solo a Ethan.

Mire a Ethan quien se encontraba dormido en su coche, lucia tan tranquilo mientras estaba así, como pude escondí mi cara entre el hombro de Bella y solloce un poco.

- Porque esto nos pasa a nosotros? Dime... Primero no nos encontramos, luego casi te pierdo y ahora nuestro pequeño... El... El no debería estar así.

- Lo se... Y me duele, hace solo dos semanas lo tuve por primera vez en mis brazos, y... Y ahora no lo puedo tocar -se separo de mi y se acerco al cristal de la UCI Pediatría- Odio esto, pero hay que estar aquí y ser fuertes, por Thommy... Y por Ethan.

- Sabes... -Me senté junto a Ethan y acaricie levemente su mejilla con mi pulgar- Dicen que los gemelos tienen una conexión muy fuerte, que uno siente lo que el otro siente... Y... Papa dice que es real esa conexión... Así que...

Tome a Ethan en mis brazos y lo acomode en mi pecho, comencé a mecerme levemente y a susurrarle todo lo que se me venia a la cabeza, hasta que termine cantando:

I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said  
>Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Don't you dare look out your window  
>Darling everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby  
>Even when the music's gone, gone<p>

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

- Cantas hermoso... Ya veo como conseguiste que se durmieran todos estos días... Y anoche, antes de que Thomas... -se estremeció un poco y me sentó a mi lado- El estará bien? Puedes prometerme que el estará bien?

- Haré todo lo posible para que pronto volvamos a ser los seis... -deje un suave beso en sus labios- Te lo prometo.

Se recostó en mi hombro y cerro sus ojos, se acomodo en la silla y suspiro antes de quedarse dormida, necesitaba que ella descansara, el susto de hace unas horas había sido el mas horrible que habíamos tenido y desde entonces ninguno había dormido, ella tenia que estar mas tranquila, acomode a Ethan y alce la vista para encontrarme a Alice entrando por el pasillo, le hice algunas señas y ella se acerco lentamente, miro a Bella y suspiro.

- El esta bien?

- Lograron expulsar todo el edema(1) ahora le están aplicando ventilación extra-corpórea(2), estamos esperando que el doctor nos diga algo.

- Ella esta bien?

- Esta muy cansada... Y no quiero que se preocupe de mas, yo se que el estará bien.

- Tu estas bien?

- Si, podré con todo esto, aunque no se para que paso esto...

- No será porque paso esto?

- No, en el año de practica que estuve en Kenia, los mas viejos me enseñaron que su dios les manda problemas, no es para verlos sufrir, sino para que ellos los superen y crezcan, y que si dios les enseño a no preguntar porque me paso esto? Sino para que me paso esto? Que todo lo mandado por su dios o mi dios son pruebas que al final nos llevaran cada vez mas cerca a la felicidad.

- Wow... Eso es... Profundo.

- Son grandes sabios, sus palabras hacen que reflexiones sobre toda tu vida.

- Cr...

Un pitido interrumpió a Alice e inmediatamente volteamos a ver hacia la UCI, varios doctores y enfermeras entraron y se armo un escándalo, mire a Alice suplicante y apoye mi cabeza en la de Bella, Alice se acerco lentamente a la ventana y soltó aire fuertemente, volvió hacia mi y suspiro.

- No es el...

Cerré los ojos y suspire fuerte besando la cabeza de Bella, Alice tomo de mis brazos a Ethan y me señalo la cafetería, asentí y cerré mis ojos, no se cuanto tiempo paso después ya que caí en la inconsciencia.

No se cuanto tiempo después...

- Señor Cullen... Señor...

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y mire a la persona frente a mi, le sonreí un poco y me acomode en mi asiento sin despertar a Bella.

- Disculpe si no me levanto, -le sonreí leve y mire a Bella- ella lleva mas tiempo que yo sin dormir y no quiero despertarla ahora.

- Tranquilo Señor Cullen, le quería informar que su pequeño paso la noche sin problemas respiratorios, pero sigue con al ventilación para erradicar cualquier posibilidad de que el edema vuelva, se le dejara en observación y se le suministrara un inhalador ya que se encontraron pequeños signos de asma, y es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

- Asma? Esta usted seguro? -fruncí un poco el ceño- En estos días nunca tuvo dificultades respiratorias excepto hasta anoche.

- El examen fue practicado inmediatamente después de que el edema desapareciera, así que pudo ser causada por este.

- Ohh -alce mis cejas y sonreí un poco- gracias Doctor Richards.

- No es nada Señor Cullen,-asintió hacia mi y luego hacia mi lado- Señora Cullen.

Voltee mi cara hacia Bella luego de que el doctor se fuera, y le sonreí leve, ella tallo sus ojos y mira hacia el coche desocupado, se sentó derecha y me miro alarmada.

- Alice lo tiene, -puse mi mano en su pierna y apreté un poco- llego hace rato y ha estado con el todo este tiempo.

- Que horas son? -pregunto bostezando-.

- Wow... -parpadee y mire nuevamente mi reloj- Son las 9:45 am, dormimos toda la noche aquí.

- Mierda -alce una ceja y la mire- Christopher y Anne!

- Jasper me llamo, -mire a Alice que entraba a la sala con Ethan en brazos- Christopher esta en el colegio y Anne se levanto con algo de calentura, así que Chris dijo que era mejor no llevarla a la guardería y esta dormida aun.

- Alice! -Bella se levanto y la abrazo- Gracias...

-Te dije que siempre estaría para ti...

-\(0.o)/-\(0.o)/-

Holiwis!

Actualizacion doble!

Yo cumplo o no cumplo? Eh? Que les parecio el capitulo? Reviews? Esos me ayudan bastante!

Christina Rey!


	21. Uhh Visitas raras y fisicoculturistas

POV. Bella

Tome a Thomas en mis brazos y lo sostuve contra mi, sonreí mirando a Edward quien tenia a Ethan en brazos, el se acerco despacio a mi y beso mi cabeza, lo mire con los ojos llorosos y pegue mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Gracias, gracias -el levanto mi cara con su mano no ocupada por Ethan e hizo que lo viera a los ojos- Gracias.

- No me agradezcas, -acomodo un mechón de pelo en mi cara y dejo un suave beso en mis labios- aquí el héroe es Thomas, es un campeón, un luchador... Quieres que te cuente algo triste? -asentí despacio- Pocas veces los pequeños de dos semanas de nacidos logran pasar un edema o alguna complicación respiratoria, sus posibilidades son de 1 en 100, y nuestro niño es el 1, es un tipo de milagro.

Abrí mis ojos apenas termino de hablar, los abrace un poco mas fuerte y deje un beso en la cabeza de Thomas, Edward maniobro perfectamente para coger a ambos y los acomodo en sus antebrazos, sonreí y saque mi celular para tomar algunas fotos, Edward hizo alguna muecas mientras tomaba las fotos hasta que a Ethan se le ocurrió llorar, lo tome en brazos y lo acomode en mi hombro.

- El doctor ya firmo el alta de Thomas, creo que ya podemos irnos -Alice entro a la habitación y sonrió al vernos- Puedo vestirlo yo? Creo que traje algo parecido a lo que trajo Ethan.

- Espera, tu le trajiste ropa? Y la que nosotros le trajimos que? -el rostro de Alice cambio y Edward río- Era broma enana, ya sabia que le traerías ropa.

- Y tu como sabias? No es que yo sea muy predecible... O si?

- Alice, compartimos habitación hasta que yo tuve los 14 y me rebele por mi propio cuarto -abrí los ojos ante la confesión de Edward- Recuerdas que estaba cansado del color rosa en las paredes, los pósters de chicos sin camisa y tus llamadas calientes con Jasper? Yo se todo sobre ti hermanita... T- o - d - o.

No pude resistirme y estalle en risas mientras que ambos me miraban y se miraban entre si, limpie una lagrima que había salido de mi ojo izquierdo y sonreí leve, luego de un silencio muy extraño Alice y Edward se miraron y comenzaron a reír, mire a Ethan, me senté en el sofá de la habitación, puse una cobija sobre Ethan, lo arrulle lentamente y el comenzó a comer ávidamente, cuando las risas cesaron los mire con una ceja levantada y señale a Ethan quien aun seguía tapado, Alice hizo un puchero señalando a Thomas y Edward se sentó mi lado luego de pasarle el pequeño a Alice, ella lo puso sobre la cama y lo desnudo completamente para cambiarlo de ropa en menos de nada, se lo entrego a Edward y me dio un beso en la mejilla, alce una ceja.

- Daniel y Chris llegaran pronto de la preparatoria, Jasper me dijo que Chris cocina pero no quiero que se acerquen a la cocina, ademas Marie ya me esta preguntando -beso a Thomas y tomo la mano de Ethan haciendo un pequeño saludo- Mas tarde los iré a visitar con la tropa, si quieren.

- Claro Alice, acuérdate y acuérdales que cuando lleguen a casa no deben hacer mucho ruido, tal vez Ethan y Thomas duerman y no quiero que se despierten molestos.

Asintió mientras se iba y cerraba la puerta, cuando todo quedo en silencio Edward me miro expectante y sonreí señalando a Ethan, el gruño un poco y quito la cobija para arropar a un Thomas dormido, baje un poco la cara y juguetee con el pantalón de Ethan.

- Oye... Que pasa? -negue levemente y seguí con la cabeza gacha, el levanto mi cara de dejo un beso en mis labios, le seguí el beso hasta que el nos separo- No te avergüences, eres hermosa, y si el problema es por mi, tranquila, aun me sigues poniendo duro cada vez que te veo.

- Qu...e tu... -cerré los ojos y negué para luego abrirlos- Que?

- Te amo Bella, eres perfecta así como estas -dejo un beso en mi frente y señalo a Ethan, se lo pase lentamente, me levante del sofá y fui a la cama-cuna para tomar a Thomas- No sabes que envidio a Tony y a Thommy... Te tienen toda para ellos, ademas comen de mi lugar preferido!

Me atore un poco y lo mire con mi cara mas que roja, el alzo los hombros divertido mientras daba palmadas en la espalda de Ethan, me senté de nuevo en el sofá y comencé a alimentar a Thomas, aun me era incomodo, pero luego de un tiempo me terminare acostumbrando, cerré los ojos y recosté mi cabeza en el sofá, sentí una ola de tranquilidad hasta que un pellizco en mi pezón me hizo saltar, mire hacia Thomas y fruncí mi nariz.

- Puede que aun no tengas dientes... Pero duele! -Edward intento contener las risas y yo lo fulmine con la mirada, se puso serio y acostó a Ethan- Vuélvete a burlar y tendrás que esperar mas de los 45 días sin sexo.

El abrió los ojos y se sentó a mi lado haciendo pucheros, voltee la cabeza y el suspiro derrotado, sonreí internamente y sentí como Thomas soltaba mi pecho, lo mire preocupada y el estaba totalmente dormido, mire a Edward quien miraba el pecho que aun estaba afuera, gruñí un poco y lo puse en su lugar nuevamente, el alzo su cabeza y sonrió un poco, le señale a Thomas y el suspiro.

- En estos dos días le aplicaron esteroides para sus pulmones y algunos suplementos alimenticios, pero como el aun es pequeño no había dosis exacta para el, -acaricio la manita de Thomas y me miro- así que el pediatra decidió darle la medida mas pequeña que es para niños de 5 meses o mas, por eso estos días el no comerá tanto como Ethan.

Horas después...

En la nueva casa Cullen-Swan...

- Bella! -Christopher me abrazo fuerte y sonrió- Dave esta bien?

- Dave? -Edward se acerco con Thomas en brazos y se lo paso a Christopher quien sonreía como bobo- Que yo me acuerde no hay ningún Dave aquí.

- Si HomEdward, el se llama Thomas David! -Christopher puso a Thomas en su hombro y lo meció levemente- David es igual a Dave!

- Lo se campeón -Edward lo despeino un poco y yo me sentí sobrando así que le di un beso a tres de los cinco hombres de mi vida y fui donde Alice y Rosalie quienes les hacían muecas raras a Ethan.

- Quien el coshito mas lindo de la casa? Quien? Quien? -reí y mire a Rose con una ceja levantada- Que? El es hermoso y hace 12 años no jugaba con un bebe, aun no puedo creer que Sophia y Chris sean novios... Y que a Sarah le gusta Nathaniel, la única que aun es toda mía es Susanah y yo estoy dudando eso porque Emmet se la lleva todo el tiempo.

- Lo de Sophia y Chris si que va enserio... -sonreí amplio y mire a Rosalie- Nunca había visto a Christopher tan ilusionado por algo, ahora se la pasa hablando por teléfono con ella.

- Ya veo que eso lo que hace ella en su cuarto toda la tarde -río- Emmet estaba a punto de mandarla al psicólogo.

Emmet se acerco con Anne y Marie en sus hombros y las bajo antes de sentarse con nosotras, abrazo a Rose y se la comió frente a nosotras, Alice y yo nos miramos y decidimos irnos a la cocina, mientras yo ordenaba ese desorden que había Alice hacia unos aperitivos para los demás, seque mis manos luego de terminar y me acerque a Alice para ayudarla con los aperitivos cuando el timbre sonó, acomode mi ropa y fui hacia la sala para darme cuenta de que Edward ya estaba parado junto a ella con Thomas en brazos, me acerque a el, pase mis manos por su cintura y levante la vista para abrir mis ojos ante la sorpresa de quien estaba frente a mi, Edward me miro y apretó su quijada para luego tragar fuerte y aclarar garganta.

- Bella... Tu conoces a... -miro al inesperado invitado con una ceja levantada- este?

- Si Edward... -rasque mi cabeza un poco y hice un intento de sonrisa- Recuerdas que te hable de mi mejor amigo? Ese al que deje de ver luego de la graduación de la universidad? Pues... Es el.

Dennis miro a Edward con el ceño fruncido y me sonrió amplio mientras abría sus brazos hacia mi como si quisiera que le diera un abrazo, me apreté mas a Edward y el suspiro bajando sus brazos despacio.

- Veo que no me olvidaste nena -fruncí mi nariz hacia esa palabra- Espero que tampoco hayas olvidado la estupenda primera vez que tuvimos.

Edward se tenso y acomodo a Thomas en su hombro poniendo una mano en su cabeza, Dennis miro al pequeño y sonrió.

- Felicidades... Edward? Cierto? -el asintió despacio- Como se llama el pequeño?

- Thomas -conteste rápido y deje un beso en el antebrazo de Edward- Thomas David Cullen Swan.

Abrió los ojos y me miro, se acerco a mi y Edward me puso tras el, el río y negó divertido.

- Dios Isabella, enserio crees que un bebe me detendrá? Sabes que he estado enamorado de ti desde la preparatoria, y aunque digas que ese pequeño es tuyo... -Dennis se quedo callado cuando Alice se paro a mi lado y señalo a Ethan-.

- Este campeón tiene hambre y creo que ya su pequeño estomago hizo digestión, por cierto Bella, que le da a este pequeño?

Tome a Ethan en brazos y revise su pañal para luego fruncir mi nariz, mire a Edward con ojos de borrego y el me paso a Thomas para tomar a Ethan e ir hacia la habitación de los niños, puse a Thomas en mi hombro y mire a Dennis, el estaba con la boca abierta y miraba detrás de mi hacia el interior de la casa, moví mi mano frente a el varias veces y luego voltee para ver que lo había dejado en blanco, reí y negué mientras Emmet mostraba sus espectaculares músculos frente al resto de personas que había en la casa, dando una buena vista desde la puerta, luego se volteo y me sonrió.

- Belly Bells! Ven! Te pierdes la muestra gratis de músculos de Em! Espera, quien es ese y porque me mira así? Quieres que lo eche nena?

-(0.o)-

se imaginan la reacción de Dennis? El volvera a molestar? reviews?

Christina Rey


	22. Outtake 1: Feliz Cumpleaños Eddie

POV. Edward

13 de Mayo

Las campanadas de la iglesia me despertaron, bostece un poco y me senté en la cama mientras refregaba mi cara intentando no dormirme allí sentado, estire un poco mis brazos y me levante lentamente, otro bostezo salió de mis labio y me encamine al baño, lave mi cara y mis dientes y mire hacia el mini-gimnasio en mi habitación, moví un poco mis brazos y decidí hacer un poco de ejercicio, tome un par de pesas y comencé a moverlas de arriba a abajo hasta que media hora después la alarma sonó, las deje en su lugar y quite mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza y fui bajando los bóxers mientras llegaba al baño, abrí la llave y me puse bajo el chorro sin esperar a que se calentara, cuando me humedecí totalmente me di cuenta que mi pelo estaba tan largo que me tapaba los ojos, lo eche hacia atrás y seguí adelante con mi baño, al salir junte la ropa sucia y la puse en la lavadora junto a la toalla, me puse una sudadera gris y me quede en bóxers, mi estomago hizo algunos ruidos y reí un poco mientras caminaba hacia mi cocina, me prepare unas tostadas y una gran taza de cafe, me senté en la mesa junto a todos los trabajos de la universidad y comencé a trabajar.

Unas horas después.

Los ojos me ardían y las gafas no funcionaban muy bien que digamos, la decimoséptima taza de cafe se había acabado y aun me faltaban dos trabajos, gruñí un poco y tome nuevamente el lapicero, estaba a punto de escribir la respuesta al problema cuando el timbre sonó, me levante rápido y abrí la puerta sin ver quien era y sin importarme como estaba vestido.

- Edward, que haces vestido así? -mi rubia amiga hablo mientras la chica que estaba tras de ella solo abría y cerraba la boca- Ademas porque tienes los ojos tan rojos, no usaste tus gafas? O acaso te fumaste algo... Dios Edward, dime que te fumaste?

- Rosalie... -intente sonreír un poco y solo salió una mueca haciendo que Rose gruñera- Estoy vestido así porque quiero hacer una pila de trabajos cómodamente, me arden los ojos por que llevo mas de trece trabajos hechos de los quince acumulados para esta semana , aparte de que me levante a las cuatro de la mañana para poder terminar temprano, aunque ahora son... -mire mi reloj- las nueve y media!

- Eddie, cuantas veces te he dicho que no te desgastes tanto, hoy quiero que te relajes -entro a la sala con su amiga detrás, yo cerré la puerta y me senté nuevamente en la mesa- Deja esos trabajos ahí.

- Rosalie, estos trabajos los pusieron el lunes, los recogen mañana y yo no hice nada esta semana por el trabajo y el Karaoke de Emm, necesito terminarlos hoy y no quiero madrugar mas mañana.

- Edward, hoy estas cumpliendo años y estas cansado, eso no es bueno -suspiro y se acerco a mi mirando los trabajos hechos y los que faltan- Quieres que te ayude? Eso lo vi en el semestre antepasado.

- Gracias Rose, pero no... Tengo que hacer esto solo, -mire mi reloj y cerré los ojos por unos minutos- Si me concentro los terminare en una hora, así podré dormir hasta el mediodía y luego ir a casa de mama para la fiesta, comida, reunión o lo que sea.

- Eddie, yo creo que es mejor que te ayudemos, ve y báñate de nuevo, yo organizare un poco la mesa y asi terminaras mas rápido los trabajos.

- Enserio Rose? - ella asintió, la mire con ojos rojos soñadores y sonreí- Gracias Rose... Gracias a ti también... Tanya cierto?

Ella asintió y yo sonreí un poco, deje un beso en la mejilla de ambas y subí hacia mi habitación mientras me quitaba la sudadera, la tire a la lavadora y entre al baño con los bóxers puestos, el agua fría me quito un poco el dolor de cabeza y quince minutos después ya era yo mismo nuevamente, baje las escaleras y me acerque a Rose mientras me ponía una camiseta.

- Eso es fácil según el profesor -pase la mano por mi cabeza echando mi pelo hacia atrás y me incline mas hacia la hoja- pues al tener esos síntomas en lo primero que se piensa es en una apendicitis, pero hay que hacer un cuadro hemático y una PCR para dejarlo en claro, ademas hay que administrar Lactato de Ringer y poner al paciente en ayuno, ya que da la posibilidad de que al comer la apendicitis se convierta en peritonitis y, literalmente, el estomago se volvería una mierda.

- Esa seria la respuesta Edward, -sonrió amplio- Si vez que el baño te hacia falta.

- Y también me hace falta un corte de pelo -ella me despeino un poco y el pelo cayo a mi cara- Lo vez rubia?

- Bueno, terminemos el trabajo rápido, vamos a cortarte esas mechas y luego te mostrare el regalo que Tan y yo te tenemos preparado.

- Rosalie, Tanya, no tenían de que molestarse -me senté en medio de Rose y Tanya y clave mi vista — y mi lapicero— en el trabajo- Ademas, estoy muy viejo para detalles.

Tanya comenzó a reí y Rosalie la secundo segundos después, yo las mire a ambas de forma extraña y seguí con el trabajo.

Una hora después.

Termine de abrochar la camisa de cuadros que Rose me regalo y me mire al espejo, el corte si me sentaba bien y ya no tenia que preocuparme por el pelo en mi cara, lo despeine un poco y me voltee, di un pequeño salto y suspire.

- Tanya, me asustaste...-puse una mano en mi pecho y suspire profundo- Que haces aquí? Donde esta Rose?

- Ella fue a la tienda, dijo que te haría el desayuno por tu cumpleaños -se acerco a mi y paso sus manos por mi cuello, trague fuerte y di un paso hacia atrás haciendo que mi espalda chocara con el espejo y la mire con los ojos abiertos y negué un poco- Sabes que no te podrás resistir a mi, ademas Eddie, me encantas.

- Tanya... Yo... No... No puedo -ella puso su dedo en mi boca y lo fue bajando hasta llegar a mi entrepierna y apretarla segundos antes de que sonara la puerta, la empuje levemente y ella se tiro al piso como si la hubiera tirado, luego de eso comenzó a sollozar- Tanya? Que haces?

- Joderte la vida niño bonito -sus sollozos se hicieron fuertes y los tacones de Rosalie resonaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, abrió los ojos al ver a Tanya en el piso y me miro con el ceño fruncido- Rose...

- Que carajos paso aquí? -Rosalie medio grito esa parte y Tanya siguió sollozando- Díganme ahora!

- Yo... -tire de mi pelo- Yo me estaba vistiendo como...

- El me llamo a subir -sollozo Tanya- Me... Me dijo que me acercara y... Y se acerco a mi para besarme... Yo... Yo me deje llevar y cuando... Cuando la puerta sonó el me tiro al piso... -lloro mas teatralmente que la madre y se tapo la cara- Me... Me dijo puta... Y me dijo... Que tu... Tu no debías saber lo que el hizo... Rose...

- Eso es verdad Edward? -cuando Rosalie volteo a mirarme Tanya me saco el dedo medio y sonrió victoriosa- Edward... Respóndeme...

- No Rose... Eso no... No paso así... -tire de mi pelo y puse mis dedos el puente de mi nariz- Déjame explicarte... -los sollozos de Tanya sonaban cada vez mas fuerte, estaba cansado de esos estúpidos sollozos así que voltee hacia ella- PODRIAS CALLARTE?!

Rosalie me miro con los ojos abiertos y tomo a Tanya de su brazo ayudándola a levantarse, la mando a bajar y cuando ya no se podía ver su tinturada cabeza me dio una cacheteada y negó antes de bajas, gruñí un poco y me senté en la cama, cerré los ojos y me imagine a Tanya tocándome, unas arcadas me invadieron y corrí hacia el baño para vomitar todo lo que tenia en mi estomago —20 tazas de cafe y una tostada—, cuando termine lave mi cara y me cepille los dientes, tome mi mochila, las llaves de mi casa y de mi auto y fui directamente hacia la casa de mis padres, en el camino suspiraba pensando en como Rosalie no me había escuchado, gire en la siguiente para quedar frente a la gran casa Cullen, me parquee junto al auto de papa y baje algo enfurecido, toque el timbre —y la puerta— insistentemente hasta que Nana H... Digo Haney abrió la puerta, deje un beso en su mejilla y la abrace fuerte, ella palmeo un poco mi cara y sonrió.

- Niño Edward, Feliz Cumpleaños... -sonrió y limpie una lagrima que cayo de su ojo- Ya estas muy grande... Aun recuerdo cuando corría desnudo por la casa y yo tenia que perseguirte, en poco tiempo estaré corriendo tras tus hijos.

- Nana H... No digas eso, -sonreí y la abrace fuerte, mi enojo había desaparecido al verla- Si quieres me desnudo y corro por toda la casa para que me atrapes.

- Ya estoy muy vieja para correteos con chicos grandes Edward -reí por la doble intención con al que dijo y ella señalo el interior de la casa y sonrió- Pasa cariño, tu madre esta descansando en su cuarto y tu padre esta en su estudio.

Deje un beso en su frente antes de agradecerle y subir las escalera de dos en dos y llegue al cuarto de mama, toque suave y abrí despacio la puerta, mama estaba dormitando un poco, cerré la puerta en silencio y camine en puntitas hasta su cama, me senté en el orillo de esta y acaricie leve su mejilla.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, -abrió un ojos y sonrió- que te dije de escabullirte en habitaciones ajenas.

- Que es malo, -deje un beso en su frente y sonreí- Pero si se trata del cuarto de mama puedo hacerlo cuando quiera, como estas mami?

- Bien Hijo y por cierto Feliz Cumpleaños -tomo mi mano y dejo un beso en esta- Que haces aquí tan temprano? Acaso Rose no te saco a comprar lo que sea que te iba a comprar.

- Por eso estoy aquí tan temprano...

Suspire y comencé a contarle a mama lo sucedido en la mañana, me regaño por levantarme tan temprano y por haberle gritado a Tanya, también me dijo que intentara hablar con Rose lo mas pronto posible porque Tanya la podía convencer de muchas mas cosas y ella no me perdonaría así yo le diga lo que le diga, le sonreí y la abrace fuerte hasta que papa irrumpió en al habitación, me levante con cuidado al darme cuenta que mama se había dormido y le señale a papa el pasillo, el asintió y salió sin decir ninguna palabra y yo salí tras de el cerrando al puerta en el proceso.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Edward -abrí los ojos cuando me abrazo y con algo de desconfianza le devolví el abrazo- Que quieres de regalo? He pensado en un Mercedes-Benz como el que salió hace poco.

- Papa, no... Solo con estar con ustedes estoy bien -sonreí un poco y volví y lo abrace- Te quiero pa.

- Yo igual Edward.

Fuimos hacia su despacho y allí hablamos hasta que Nana H nos llamo anunciando que el almuerzo ya estaba, papa bajo a la habitación de mama mientras yo daba vueltas por la casa recordando los viejos tiempos —mierda, ya hablo como un viejo—, algo comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo y mire fijamente el celular, J. Hale, conteste sonriente y la voz de Jazz sonó distinta.

- Eddie! Feliz Cumpleaños!

- Gracias Jazz, que haces?

- Estoy haciendo compras con Isabella y con Alice, podrías venir a ayudarme?

- Me llamas en mi cumpleaños para pedirme un favor?

- Ehhh.. Pues

- Claro que te ayudare Jazz, donde están y porque Maddie no esta con ustedes?

- Estamos el el nuevo Centro Comercial en el piso de Materni... Mentiras, vamos a la plaza de comidas... Marie se quedo con Anne, los chicos y las chicas Super poderosas.

- Ohhh, ya voy para allá.

Baje las escaleras y le hice pucheros a Mama y a Nana H para que no me regañaran por dejarlas así, les prometí volver con Alice y Jasper lo mas pronto posible, y que si ella quería me traería a la Isabella de la que Alice tanto habla, me mote en mi auto y acelere hasta que el pedal toco el piso, cuando llegue al centro comercial me baje y fui hacia la plaza de comidas, busque la loca cabellera de Alice y los rubios rulos de Jasper, cuando los vi me acerque rápidamente a ellos y me senté en la silla libre.

- Eddie de mi vida! -Alice salto y me abrazo fuerte, correspondí el abrazo y ella me soltó- Estas hermoso hermanito.

- Gracias Enana, tu no te quedas atrás -dije mientras miraba como estaba vestida, levante la vista y le sonreí a Jazz- Que hay de nuevo?

- Nada realmente importante Edward... -se levanto y nos dimos un abrazo sumamente varonil —alguien noto el sarcasmo? El y yo estábamos casi chillando—- Feliz Cumpleaños cuñadito de mi vida.

- Gracias Jazz, mama los quiere en casa para.. -miro mi reloj y río- Ya, y de paso... Donde esta Isabella? Mama ha escuchado tanto de ella que la quiere conocer.

- Ella se fue hace unos minutos, dijo que saludos a ti y al resto de la familia y que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños -Jasper río un poco- Y que luego ella enviara tu regalo con Alice.

- Mi regalo? -fruncí un poco el ceño- Porque ella debería darme un regalo?

- Porque ella le caes bien sin conocerla -Alice sonrió- Ademas quiere meterse en una caja mientras esta en lencería y te saldrá cantando el cumpleaños -abrí mis ojos y Alice comenzó a reír, luego se levanto y saco dos bolsas de bajo la mesa- Mentiras, uno es mío y otro es de ella.

Los abrí sonriente y me encontré un conjunto de ropa, mire a Alice y le sonreí mientras murmuraba un suave "gracias", la otra bolsa tenia varias camisetas y camisas, y en la parte superior tenia una cajita negra, la abrí y saque un conjunto de cadena y pulsera de oro blanco con mi nombre marcado en al pulsera — Edward A. Cullen— y mi inicial en la cadena, sonreí y mire a Alice.

- No tendrás el numero de Isabella por ahí?

En la casa Cullen

8:30 Pm

Biiiip... Biiiip... Biiiip...

- Aló? —esa voz—.

- Hablo con Isabella Swan?

- Sip, con quien tengo el gusto? —mierda era muy parecida, pero recuerda Edward, las voces cambian al teléfono—.

- Soy Edward, el hermano de Alice.

- Oh... Edward —mierda, mi nombre dicho por ella suena a pecado—.

- Si... Yo... Le pedí el numero a Alice porque... Porque quería darte las gracias por el regalo.

- No es nada Edward, Alice me ha hablado tanto de ti que siento que ya te conozco.

- Digo lo mismo Isa... -sonreí un poco- Bueno nena... Gracias.

- No es nada Edward —Sip, creo que me vendré en mis pantalones si sigue diciendo así mi nombre—.

- Pues... Adiós?

- Adiós

La comunicación se cortó y mire a Alice sonriente, la abrace y bajamos las escaleras hacia la sala, cuando pasamos junto a Rose y a Tanya —porque carajos Rose la invito?— Alice frunció el ceño y mascullo hacia Tanya una hermosa frase de su colección "puta", intente no reírme frente a Rose y me senté junto a Daniel y las trillizas, las niñas me llenaron de besos y Daniel me dio un abrazo fuerte.

Me pare frente a la torta y todos comenzaron a cantar animadamente, no sabia si sonreír o bajar la cara, así que espere a que terminaran de cantar y sople las velas mientras pedía ese pequeño deseo "Deseo volver a ver a Bella" las velas se prendieron nuevamente y sonreí cuando Daniel me dijo:

- Puedes pedir dos deseos distintos, suertudo.

Reí un poco y volví a soplar las velas mientras pensaba "Y deseo conocer a Isabella"

11:11 Pm

Deje las bolsas en el sofá y me fui desnudando poco a poco mientras subía las escaleras, bostece antes de tirarme a la cama y quedarme dormido profundamente.

-(0.0)-(0.0)-(0.0)-

Hola Hola Zapatines con cola!

Uno Outtake con la unica fiesta que me salte en nueve meses XD

Les gusto? Ya vieron porque todos odian a Tanya? Reviews?

Christina rey


	23. Harold

POV. Edward

No podía creer que ese hijo de playa se apareciera en MI casa y que le coqueteara a MI Bella junto frente a mi, si llegaba a bajar y el aun estaba ahí juro que le pateare las bolas y se las pondré de corbata... Puto.

Termine de cambiar a Ethan y deje un beso en su frente antes de salir de su cuarto y bajar con el las escaleras, la puerta seguía abierta y allí se encontraba Emmet y Bella, puse a Ethan en su sillita y camine con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta, cuando pude pasar junto a Emmet abrí mis ojos y una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en mi boca.

- Harold? -el quito sus ojos de Emmet y me sonrió amplio- Que... Que haces aquí?

- Estaba buscando al amor de mi vida, pero me di cuenta de que ya tiene familia -hizo un pequeño puchero y miro a Bella- Almenos encontró a alguien hermoso.

- Cállate y ven -le sonreí a Bella y salí de casa para darme un abrazo de "machos" con Harold- Te extrañaba enano.

- Deja de decirme enano, el hecho que me lleves 2 milímetros no significa que seas mas alto -hizo un puchero y miro a Emmet- Oye tu, secuestrador... Dile que no se burle de mi.

- Secuestrador? -Bella tenia una expresión divertida mientras miraba a Emmet y luego devolvía la vista hacia Harold y yo- Me estoy perdiendo muchas cosas chicos.

- Un día tu y yo saldremos y te contare todas las cosas que Eddie, Emmy y yo hicimos en la Preparatoria y parte de la universidad -Bella sonrió amplio y me miro alzando una ceja- Después de que te cuente todo eso te darán ganas de venirte a vivir con un macho como yo.

- Calla Harold, ella es mía y no dejare que te la robes -me acerque a Bella y deje un beso en un frente- Pero... Esta haciendo algo de frío no? Deberíamos entrar.

- Buena idea hermanito.

Emmet corrió hacia la sala como niño pequeño —como siempre— y atrás de el íbamos Harold, Bella y yo riendo por la actitud de mi hermano, cuando llegamos a la sala Alice corrió hacia Harold y lo abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana, abrace a Bella por la cintura y reí ante la cara de Jasper, ella beso las mejillas de Harold y sonrió.

- Que bueno que viniste Harold, creí que no me harías caso y no vendrías.

- Nunca de haría un desplante así Ally Al.

- Awwww Por eso es que te amo tanto.

Jasper se aclaro la garganta y frunció en ceño mientras hacia un puchero parecido a los de Anne —Hay que decirle a Anne que deje de enseñarnos esos trucos—, Alice soltó a Hal y se dirigió a Jasper dando saltitos antes de besarlo —o mejor dicho comérselo—, Harold negó algo divertido, se acerco a Rose dejando un beso en su mejilla, luego se acerco a mi madre y la abrazo sonriente antes de darle la mano a mi padre.

- Harold! Hace tiempo que no te veía niño, -mama apretó sus ya no tan regordetes cachetes y sonrió- donde te habías metido!

- Estuve trabajando, las cruzadas medicas no dejan mucho tiempo libre, ad...

Los gorgoteos de Ethan hicieron de Harold se detuviera y mirara hacia ellos, sus ojos se iluminaron y se acerco a su corral despacio, se inclino un poco hacia ellos y su mirada se movió hacia mi.

- Y también eres papá? Dios Edward, cada vez me sorprendes mas... -volvió la vista a ellos y sonrió- Y mellizos!

- Gemelos... -sonreí- Ethan y Thomas.

- No me jodas Edward -se tapo la boca al ver a los niños y me miro- Pero si no se parecen!

- Es solo el pelo Hal, si te fijas bien son parecidos.

- No te creo -volvió a mirarlos y me miro- Puedo cargarlos?

- Claro Hal -me acerque a el y sonreí- Pero por ahora toma a Ethan, Thomas se durmió.

Tomo a Ethan en sus brazos y lo acuno suavemente, sonreí ante la imagen y alguien me abrazo por la espalda, puse mis manos sobre las de Bella y suspire un poco.

- Tienes experiencia con niños...-sentí que Bella sonrió un poco y mire a Hal- Tienes hijos?

- Una nena... Darcy -abrí los ojos e incline mi cabeza- Tiene tres años...

- Espera Hal... Tienes una pequeña? -lo mire y el hizo una pequeña mueca- Donde esta ella?

- Tengo la custodia, pero este fin de semana la tiene su madre.

La sala quedo en silencio y Emmet lo rompió con su estruendosa risa.

- De que te ríes bobo -Rose le dio un zape y el se callo- Que te dio tanta risa?

- Que mientras todos estaban en silencio Nathaniel beso a mi hija... -el dejo de reír y frunció el ceño- Espera... Nathaniel beso mi princesita!

Nathaniel corrió hacia el patio y Emmet lo siguió, cuando ellos salieron por la puerta todos comenzamos a reír.

POV. Anne

- Maddie, Dalcy no es la nueva de dlase? -abrí el librito de dibujos y mire con el ceño fruncido los dibujos.

- Shi! Nuestra amigad! -ella alzo los brazos y comencé a reír.

- Deberíamos decidle a tiito Har? -ella alzo los hombros y deje de pensar en eso.

* * *

><p>Holiwis!<p>

Se enloco un poco fanfiction y resulte subiendo un capitulo anterior... Primer Anne POV cortito pero fue sobre ella.

Nathaniel es un pillo, y Emmet algo distraido.

Como se imaginan a Harold? Reviews?

Christina Rey


	24. Volvio Bella Si nos quiere

POV. Bella

Harold parecía muy a gusto con Ethan y con Thomas, los tenia a cada uno en un brazo y les hacia caras graciosas a las que los pequeños respondían com grititos, sonreí cuando el me miro y me devolvió la sonrisa, Harold era muy bien parecido, tenia pelo castaño entre oscuro y claro, ojos verde oscuro con algunas motas del mismo color de Edward, ademas de tener un buen cuerpo —el cual descubrí por error anoche causando unos fantásticamente adorables celos de parte de Edward—.

Flashback

Salí de la cocina y suspire levemente, la espalda me dolía y los ojos se me cerraban, apague la luz del patio trasero, la de la sala y del pasillo al pasar frente a cada una da ellas, subí las escaleras y cuando estaba llegando al baño de visitas la puerta de este se abrió mostrando a un Harold en bóxers y secando su pelo con una toalla, mis ojos bajaron por todo este y mi boca se abrió levemente —mentiras, si no estuviera pegada a mi cara hubiera llegado al piso—, Harold me miro y sonrió levemente.

- Siento andar así por la casa, tu sabes que no acostumbro a dormir en pijama, y la camiseta que se supone me debía poner se quedo en el cuarto.

- T-tranquilo, no es como si jamas hubiera visto a un hombre en bóxers —Ademas de mojigata mentirosa! Te iras al infierno por mirar así al mejor amigo de tu novio!— -sonreí incomodo y calle a mi subconsciente- Buenas noches Harold.

- Si Harold, buenas noches -enchine mis ojos hacia la puerta de mi... Digo, nuestra habitación para ver a Ed de la misma forma que Harold —hoy he visto mas hombres en bóxer de los que ha visto en toda mi vida—.

- Bella? Pasa algo? -voltee para ver a Chris saliendo de su habitación mientras bostezaba y sobaba su estomago desnudo —Si, el también estaba en bóxers—, me acerque a el y deje un beso en su frente antes de mandarlo de nuevo a la habitación dandole una leve palmada en su trasero- Aham.

- Wow, esta casa parece de desnudistas -bromeo mirando a Edward y acercándome a el, el sonríe un poco- Hasta mañana Har, te espero en el cuarto Ed.

Entre a la habitación y camine hacia mi armario sacando un short de pijama, lo cerré y camine hasta el de Edward sacando una camiseta blanca, entre al baño y me despoje de mi ropa, encendí la llave del agua y amarre mi pelo en una cebolla desordenada, entre al agua y cerré los ojos mientras que mi boca soltaba uno que otro sonido de descanso, cerré la llave y saque mi brazo para tomar la toalla, fruncí el ceño y saque mi cabeza al ver que no la había traído, trague fuerte y mordí mi labio.

- Edward? Estas ahí? -hable en voz baja y suspire- ... Edward!? -mi voz se levanto un poco y suspire- ... Edward!

- Que pasa... -sus ojos se abrieron y alzo sus cejas antes de que me sonrojara- Bella...

- M-Me pasarías la T-Toalla? -sonrojo: Mode On.

- Porque no le dices a Harold que te la pase? -cruzo sus brazos en su pecho y se puso serio.

- Edward! Hazme el favor. -hice un puchero leve-...Si?

- Que Harold te haga el favor! -seguía en la misma posición y eso me estaba jodiendo los ovarios.

- No me jodas Edward, pásame la toalla. -Ups, ya estoy maldiciendo...

- No te jodo desde hace nueve meses y algo mas, y que te la pase Harold.

Rodé mis ojos y salí de la ducha, camine desnuda hasta la habitación y tome la toalla antes de volver al baño y comenzar a secarme, mire a Edward con el ceño fruncido.

- Tierra llamando a Edward?

- S-Si... -alzo su cara y se sonrojo- Q-que pasa?

- Nada, ve y pregúntale a Harold si quiere dormir hoy conmigo, porque tu no lo harás.

- Pero si era una broma! -su voz de niño regañado casi hace que suelte una carcajada- Ademas lo mirabas como si fuera un jodido pecado!

- Tiene un cuerpo de jodido pecado, pero mi único jodido pecado eres tu.

- Yo soy tu jodido pecado? -su voz sonaba tan tierna que me dieron ganas de apretar sus cachetes.

- Si, tu y solo tu. -me puse la camisa rápidamente- Ahora me dejas terminar de vestirme?

- Para que? Si ya te he visto como Dios te trajo al mundo.

Rodé mis ojos y termine de ponerme mi short de pijama, extendí la toalla y salí del cuarto de baño, bueno... Casi salí, pero las manos de Edward tomaron mi cintura e hizo que mi espalda quedara pegada a su pecho, ahogue un grito y lo mire sonrojada, el dejo un beso en mi frente y me levanto antes de ponerme sobre la cama y arroparme; reí y el se volteo hacia la puerta, fruncí el ceño levemente.

- Edward? A donde vas? Vente pa' ca!

- No dijiste que hoy no dormiría contigo? Que llamara a Harold para que viniera a dormir contigo.

- Edward... Sabes que son las bromas cierto?

- Pos... Si?

Negué divertida y palmee la cama, el sonrió y rápidamente se subió en su lado, se puso boca arriba y se arropo hasta la cintura, puse mi cabeza en su pecho y me acurruque contra el, sonreí y deje un suave beso en el antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

Fin Flashback

Edward aun dormía ya que se había levantando varias veces en la noche vigilando a los pequeños, y cuando ellos se despertaron en la madrugada el estaba tan profundo que ni se removió de la cama, ellos solo tenían poco menos de un mes, sus ojos aun se veían grises con una mezcla de su color definitivo, y ellos se mantenían despiertos casi todo el día, teniendo pequeñas siestas de 15 a 30 minutos, según Alice y Rose, eran todos unos angelitos, y Harold apoyaba esa idea.

Hacia unos días Harold había traído a Darcy a casa, ella era toda ternura y se llevo muy bien con Anne y con Marie, y en este momento las tres dormían profundamente entre el piso lleno de colchonetas y la cama de la habitación de Anne, me levante del sofá con cuidado y me acerque a Harold.

- Har, voy a la cocina a preparan hot cakes para todos, le hechas un ojito a los peques? Cualquier cosa me llamas.

- Claro Bella, les echare un ojito.

Camine hacia la cocina y saque todo lo necesario, prepare la masa y comencé a hacer esas fantásticas tortillas.

En la tarde...

- Papi! -ante el grito de Darcy todos los niños —incluyendo a Edward, Jasper y Emmet— le lanzaron agua a Harold con sus pistolas de agua, Esme reía emocionada y Alice gruñía cada vez que Emmet y Edward le lanzaban agua, ya que afectaban su bronceado, Rosalie hablaba con Tara, Tamara... Tanya!, Carlisle se encargaba de la barbacoa sin salsa BBQ y yo... Bueno, yo tenia a un niño a mi lado quien dormía/jugaba y otro en mis brazos.

Todos estaban en traje de baño —Alice, Esme, Rosalie y Tanya llevaban bikinis, Edward, Jackson, Emmet, Harold, Carlisle, Chris y Daniel su bermuda y las niñas llevaban un vestido de baño enterizo— mientras que yo me conformaba con un short de mezclilla y una camisa de tiras, el timbre sonó y me levante con Ethan en brazos, abrí la puerta levemente y mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, el invitado sorpresa dio un paso hacia el frente y negué antes de salir de casa y entrecerrar la puerta.

- Tu... -fruncí leve mi ceño y una mueca de interrogación se formo en mi cara- Porque solo volviste hasta ahora? Te desapareciste desde hace tres años, no fuiste al funeral de papa y mama y ahora te apareces así como así?

- Puedo explicarlo, pero tu puedes explicar porque hay alguien en la puerta que me mira como si me comiera? -rei y rodé los ojos —Edward— O porque ese pequeño bebe tan hermoso se parece a mi?

- Claro que puedo hacerlo, podrás tu explicarle a Christopher porque te fuiste sin ayudarlo a terminar su amado barco? -el torció un poco la boca formando una mueca de tristeza- O explicarle a Anne que tu eres su hermano pero que te fuiste mucho antes de que mama y papa supieran que ella vendría en camino?

- Creo que si.. -rasco su cabeza y sin motivo alguno quito a Ethan en brazos y corrió con el sonriendo- Hola enanito! Eres hermoso! Y te pareces a mi! Eso te hace mas hermoso!

Reí y voltee hasta la puerta para ver a Edward y a Christopher, este ultimo tenia los ojos llorosos y me miro con una sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa y les hice a ambos una seña para que se acercaran, Chris corrió hacia mi y me abrazo.

- Es el Bella, mas viejo y mas feo... Pero es el... Volvió, si nos quiere.

- Lo se Chris...


	25. Manito Sherk!

POV. Bella

-Si Chris, ve a saludarlo... Pero ten cuidado con Ethan, Seth esta algo loco.

- Lo se Bella! -troto hacia el y cuando estuvo cercase detuvo y volteo a mirarme, sonreí y el siguió caminando.

- Quien es el y porque corre con Ethan como si no hubiera un mañana?

- Es Seth.

- Debo saber quien es Seth?

- Es mi hermano -el alzo una ceja- Medio-Hermano por así decirlo.

- Me contaras la historia luego?

- Si amor, te la contare luego... De que rescates a Ethan, Seth es algo... Impulsivo con los niños.

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a perseguir a Seth quien estaba persiguiendo a Christopher aun con Ethan en sus brazos, reí y voltee hacia la casa, entre y fui hacia el patio trasero, me acerque a Anne y me puse a su altura.

- Pequeña... Tu sabes que Chris y yo somos tus hermanos cierto?

- Sip

- Y tu recuerdas que un día yo te dije que papa tenia otro hijo que también era nuestro hermano?

- Un potito.

- A ti te gustaría conocer a ese hermano?

- Pos sip

- El esta aquí Anne.

- Onde? -comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos y miraba a todos lados- On ta? Yo quielo velo!

- Ven pequeña, -me acerque a la cuna de Thomas, lo tome en brazos y extendí mi mano hacia Anne- Vamos a que conozcas a tu hermano Seth.

- Shet

- Seth princesa, es Seth.

- Sherk!

Negué divertida y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de que pudiéramos acercarnos a esta Edward entro con Christopher en su espalda y detrás de el entro Seth con un Ethan dormido en sus brazos, Anne se escondió detrás de mi pierna y Seth inmediatamente bajo su mirada hacia ella, ella se sonrojo un poco y bajo su cara.

- Anne, el es nuestro hermano... -la voz de Chris sonaba mas alegre, mas infantil.

- Sip... Manito Sherk

Edward comenzó a carcajearse y luego de unos segundos se callo, Seth paso a Ethan a los brazos de Edward y se agacho frente a Anne.

- Hola princesa, como estas?

- Mien, tu podque no tuviste antes?

- Bella, amada hermanita... Que dijo?

- Que esta bien, y te pregunta porque no estuviste antes.

- Uhg, pues Anne... Yo... Estuve viajando, y conocí personas a las que quiero mucho.

- Y a nosotos no nos queles?

- Si que los quiero princesa.

- Tonses?

- Anne, mejor ve a jugar con Marie si? Despues le puedes preguntar todo eso a Sherk.

- Meno.

Anne corrió hacia el patio y yo mire a Seth con una ceja levantada, y el me devolvió la mirada mientras observaba a Thomas.

- Venga Bella! Son dos! -se acerco a mi y miro fijamente a Thomas.

- Sip, tu adoro cuñadito me dio dos -mire a Edward y sonreí.

- Que dos veces? -alzo sus cejas rápidamente.

- No! Dos niños, calma tu cabecita enano. -me sonroje como un tomate al igual que Edward.

- Bella, que te dio Edward dos veces? -Chris inclino su cabeza y yo negué divertida.

- Después te digo Chris, ve y échale agua a Harold. -le sonreí amplio y el asintió enérgicamente.

- Tienen un perro llamado Harold! -Edward, Chris y yo estallamos en risas y Seth nos miro extrañado- Dije algo gracioso?

- Espera un poco... Harold! -se escucho un resbalón, un golpe y una maldición antes de que Har apareciera frente a nosotros sobando su parte trasera.

- Y ese grito Bell? Creí que Edward te estaba poseyendo tan duro que creías que era yo... Ohh... Quien es ese?-Harold frunció el ceño y miro a Seth con una ceja levantada.

- Seth, el es mi mejor amigo Harold, Harold, el es el hermano de Bella, Seth. -Edward los señalo a ambos y sonrió.

- Espera un segundo Edward -Seth miro a Edward- Tu Bff esta buenísimo, tuviste algo con el?

Harold sonrió amplio y se dio la vuelta antes de caminar rápidamente hacia el patio, Thomas se removió en mis brazos y supe que se levantaría de mal humor, mire a Edward suplicante y el lo tomo con su otro brazo antes de subir al cuarto de los pequeños para poderlos dormir.

Esa noche...

En la habitación Cullen-Swan.

(zetzo duro y caliente... Okno)

- Chris duerme en su cuarto con Daniel y Seth, Anne, Maddie y Darcy duermen en la cama de Anne, Harold duerme en el cuarto de invitados y los niños están llenos y dormidos en sus cunas -se sentó en la cama y sonrió un poco- Me contarás de tu hermano?

- Papa conoció a la madre de Seth meses antes que a mi madre, tuvo algo corto con ella pero luego terminaron por no se que razón, luego conoció a mama y fue "amor a primera vista".

- No insultes al amor a primera vista, si no existiera Ethan y Thomas no estarían aquí.

- Esta bien, ellos se enamoraron y luego de un año se casaron, pero cuando cumplieron un mes de casados la madre de Seth apareció con un pequeño de unos meses en casa, le dijo a mi papa que ella no podía cuidarlo, ademas de que quería que el creciera con una madre y un padre, que por eso era mejor que el se quedara con Seth. Papa acepto y le dijo a la madre de Seth que con gusto ella podría ir a visitarlo y que a el no se le ocultaría la verdad, ella se negó diciendo que no quería distancias entre Seth y mi mama así que ella quedo como la Tia Sue hasta que el cumplió la mayoría de edad, cinco años después de que Sue dejara a Seth en casa llegue yo, luego llego Chris y por ultimo, el día del accidente de mis padres llego Anne.

- Wow, podría hacer un Fanfiction de Supernatural, o tal vez de Twiligth com tu historia!

- No te burles Edward.

- No lo hago, solo creo que tu has vivido muchas cosas que podrían ser contadas.

- No me gustaría contarlas Edward, son mis tesoros, son parte de mi pasado, ademas hay una pizca de los días que vendrán en un futuro.

- Los días del futuro son inciertos, cualquier decisión cambia eso.

- Lo se, pero si lo piensas en realidad un día te encontraras viendo tu futuro detrás de ti, y te darás cuenta de que las cosas salieron como planeaste, o que no salieron igual a tu plan, pero que llego al mismo objetivo.

-Es verdad eso princesa, pero por ahora solo quiero tenerte a ti y a los niños, y digo niños refiriéndome a tus hermanitos, a nuestros hijos y a los futuros niños Cullen que vendrán.

- Estas diciendo que quieres en el presente, es decir, ahora a unos futuros niños?

- Sep.

- Y como los quieres ahora si son futuros?

- Podrían ir formándose desde ahora, o podríamos ir practicando para formarlos.

- Tienes que esperar aun 17 días Edward.

- Ten por seguro que dentro de 18 días estarás gritando mi nombre a esta misma hora.

- Como tu digas amor.

Hizo un pequeño puchero y deje un beso corto sobre este, pero antes de que pudiera alejarme Edward tomo mi cara en sus manos y me beso con toda la intensidad posible, seguí el beso mientras que nuestras lenguas jugueteaban entre si, el beso se volvió apasionado y ardiente, para que luego de unos minutos se convirtiera en el mas casto de los besos, sonreí y deje un ultimo beso en sus labios antes de recostarme en la cama y me voltearme dandole la espalda a Edward, para que segundos después, sus manos se colaran por debajo de mi camisa, y me tomarán de la cintura, puse mi mano sobre las de el y segundos después caí en brazos de Morfeo.

-/:;()€()€&

Holis! Mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes! imaginense que entro a clases esta semana :( Nuevamente actualizare cada 15 o 20 dias, las quiero!

Christina Rey


	26. Te, Lagrimas y La charla en una noche

POV. Bella

Salí con algo de dificultad de la habitación, Ed se despertaba fácilmente, cuando estaba a mitad de las escaleras un ruido llego a mis oídos, me devolví, camine suavemente hacia el origen y abrí suavemente la habitación de Christopher para encontrarme con un Seth sentado, o mejor dicho, recostado en la pared, los sonidos eran leves sollozo, alzo su rostro y sonrió hacia mi con sus ojos rojos.

- Que te pasa? -entre cuidadosamente y lo ayude a levantarse.

- Yo... Yo -mordí mi labio cuando siguió sollozando y lo guíe hasta la puerta, cuando salimos la cerré suavemente y el me abrazo.

- Ven, bajemos... Te preparare un té y me contaras que te pasa... Si?

- B-Bueno...

Bajamos y fuimos hacia la cocina, el se sentó en la barra y yo puse a calentar algo de agua, los cinco minutos siguientes fueron puro silencio, hasta que el chillido de la tetera me hizo quitar la vista del tembloroso cuerpo de Seth, llene las tazas de agua y puse suavemente las bolsitas del te manzanilla que tantas veces utilizo mama para calmarnos, pase la taza con mucha suavidad y la tomo sin problemas dandole un sorbo suave antes de hacer una mueca, me senté frente a el y deje mi taza entre los dos, el alzo su cabeza y suspiro pesadamente.

- Q-quise venir a su funeral, p-pero c-cuando estaba a punto de abordar el avión llego Sue.

- Es tu madre Seth, no deberías decirle así.

- Lo que sea Bella, ella también venia hacia acá, dijo que ella merecía algo de lo que tu padre dejo, y que si para poder tener eso tenia que ser la tutora legal de Chris y de la nueva bebe entonces que lo seria, que todo eso ella se lo merecía por haber durado tanto tiempo una verdad que le dolía.

- Si le dolía tanto porque te dejo en casa?

- Eso le pregunte yo, le forme conversación, hice que ambos perdiéramos el vuelo porque no quería verlos sufrir, ese día llore mucho, quería poder despedirme de ellos por ultima vez, quería cuidarlos, pero si ella volvía todo se iría por el caño, le dije que podíamos arreglar nuestra relación, acepto inmediatamente, ahora tengo que enviarle dinero mensualmente.

- Seth...

Me levante suavemente y lo abrace fuertemente, escondió su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro como lo hacen Ethan y Thomas cuando lloran, moví mi mamo de arriba hacia abajo por si espalda y bese su cabeza, Seth siempre había sido sobreprotector con nosotros y siempre había limpiado mis heridas y mis lagrimas cuando yo tropezaba y caía, igual paso con Christopher, el solo tenia cinco años cuando el se fue, pero lo extraño como un loco, yo intentaba animarlo, mama y papa igual, pero el siempre tenia esa mirada incompleta, ese brillo en los ojos que tanto le vi ayer y antes de eso, ese brillo que tienen sus ojos desde que Seth llego a nuestras vidas.

Seth suspiro y se separo sonriéndome levemente.

- Alguna vez Anne te dijo mama?

- Si -suspire suave- Esa fue su primera palabra, la dijo mientras estábamos en el supermercado, las personas que estaban en el pasillo me miraron mal, todavía recuerdo que fue Chris el que me defendió ahí.

- El te defendió?

- Si, una fanática religiosa paso por mi lado diciendo una que otra cosa y el se acerco a ella y la detuvo antes de decirle con la voz algo alta todo, luego de eso ella me miro con lastima y se fue.

- Wow... -sonrió- Es todo un hombre ese muchachito.

- Y tiene novia -sonrió amplio- tu la has visto a su novia, recuerdas a las trillizas de el día en que tu llegaste?

- Las que hablan igual y al mismo tiempo? -asentí- Ellas me asustan.

- Es una de ellas -sonrió suave- Sophia.

- Uhh -alzo sus cejas- Ya debiste darle la charla, eh?

- No.

- Porque no? Que tal que se le de por... -movió su mano intentando decirme algo- Tu sabes.

- No... -negué lentamente y luego aumente un poco la velocidad- No! Seth deja de decir eso! El aun esta chiquito!

- Que se me de por hacer que Bella? -frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos- Y no estoy chiquito.

- Dale la charla! -Seth se acerco a mi oído para susurrar eso y gruñí- Es hora!

- Cállate bobo -mire a Chris y le sonreí suavemente- Ve a la sala y esperamos allí, te explicaremos allá.

Chris tomo un vaso de agua y fue hacia la sala, Seth me miro con una ceja arqueada.

- Explicaremos? Eso me suena a manada.

- Tu eres hombre, -sonreí inocente- tu debes saber de eso mas que yo.

- Yo no soy la que tengo dos niños.

- Si los tengo, -sonreí- pero mientras estaba con el no me puse a detallar el sistema reproductor masculino de mi ahora novio.

- Okay, -rodó los ojos- tu le dices de las relaciones y yo solo sonrió, si?

- No, -imite su movimiento- yo le explico el como queda embarazada una niña y tu como cuidarse de eso.

Asintió y fuimos hacia la sala, Chris tenia la cabeza apoyada en su mano mientras le daba suaves tragos a el agua, levanto la vista hacia nosotros y alzo los brazos.

- Por fin!

- Derek.

- Odio cuando me dices así Seth,-gruño suavemente- es como si yo te dijera James.

- Cállate -Set se estremeció ante la mención de su segundo nombre.

- Ambos hacen silencio!

- Si Bella -dijeron al unísono.

- Christopher - lo mire a los ojos- Seth y yo te queremos hablar de algo importante en esta edad.

- Creo saber hacia donde va esto -murmuro Chris.

- Los tres sabemos que ya estas grande y tu cuerpo comienza a tener... -hice una pequeña mueca- necesidades.

- Como la de paj -fulmine a Seth con la mirada antes de que siguiera hablando.

- Lo se Bella.

- Y pues... Tu aun estas muy pequeño para una responsabilidad grande como la de cuidar a un niño o por un gran problema como el de contraer una enfermedad, por eso Seth, tu hermanito querido que ya ha pasado por todo esto te va a decir luego de nuestra charla como debes cuidarte para que no pase ninguna de las dos cosas.

- Bella, serás como Alice y me mostraras el proceso con figuritas de acción? -alzo su cejas- Porque si es así te digo de una que eso lo vi en el colegio.

- Lo vio en el colegio?- Seth hablo algo indignado- Eso es cosa del diablo, en mis tiempos solo nos decían que si tocábamos a las niñas inmediatamente ella tendría un bebe.

- Cállate viejito, -mire a Christopher y tome su mano- Si algo llega a pasar puedes contármelo a mi, o a Seth, o a Edward, sabias eso?

- Si Bella, -unió nuestros meñiques y con la otra mano hizo una X en su corazón- prometo por mi meñique y con mi corazón que te contare todo.

- Ahora -sonreí y me levante- vamos a dormir que se me hace raro qu...

- Yo no este despierto? -Edward apareció bajando las escaleras suavemente.

- Sep, -puse mis labios en linea- eso iba a decir...

- Son las 4:45, -Harold bajo rascando su estomago y nos miro a todos- que hacen despiertos todos y porque no me llaman a la fiesta?

- Harold, Edward, lamentamos decir que se acabo esta fiesta, que ya todos nos vamos a dormir y que Chris tiene 15 minutitos mas de sueño antes de levantarse a la escuela.

- Puke? -Harold sonó mas aniñado que de costumbre y se acerco a mi con un puchero- Sho quiedo festa!

- Has tu fiesta solo Harold, o ve con Seth... - un bostezo me detuvo y luego sonreí apenada- Yo solo quiero dormir como mis pequeños hijos que hasta este momento no se han levantado y espero que se levanten en hora y media.

- Meno.

Le di un beso en la frente a Chris y el se despidió de todos yendo hasta su cuarto, un beso en la mejilla de mi parte para Harold y para Seth y un beso muy casto para Edward antes de subir a revisar a los niños y a desaparecerme en las sabanas de la cama, cuando estaba cerca de la habitación un golpe de sueño vino a mi y casi caigo, negué rápidamente y camine de la misma forma hacia el cuarto, me recosté en mi lado aspirando el aroma de Edward y sonreí quedándome dormida.

-/:;()€& -/:;()€&

Hola! Actualizacion tardia!

Siento eso, el nuevo grado del colegio es terrible, clases a contra-hora y muchos trabajos.

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

Christina Rey


	27. Mi bonito

2 Meses después.  
>POV. Seth<p>

Llevaba casi tres meses en casa de Bella y Edward, me sentía como un acomodado y quería acabar con eso pronto, anote otro número en la libreta cuando sonó mi teléfono, sonreí al ver el identificador de llamadas y conteste animado.

- Amor mío de mi vida. -Dios, me ponía todo fresa cuando hablaba con él.

- Así contestas tu teléfono siempre? Me pondré celoso si es así. -rodé los ojos y aguante una risita.

- Así contesto el teléfono cuando el amor de mi vida me llama. -mordí mi labio y comencé a hacer dibujos extraños por toda la agenda.

- Y quien ese que dices que es el amor de tu vida? -sonreí ante lo suave que se convirtió su voz.

- Pues tu bonito, hacía rato no hablábamos. -hice un pequeño puchero aun sabiendo que no me vería.

- Desde que volví a Seattle. -la tristeza invadió su voz, eso fue hace mucho.

- Te tengo una sorpresa... -sonreí amplio y la incertidumbre me ataco, y si no le agradaba la sorpresa?

- Dime... -tenía nervios y estaba seguro que él se estaba comiendo las uñas.

- Estoy en Seattle, -mordí mi labio- visitando a mi hermana.

- Q-Que? D-Desde cuándo? - Suspire mentalmente: No estaba enojado o algo por el estilo.

- Hace como dos meses y medio, descubrí que soy tío! -reí al final de la frase.

- Y no me llamaste? Yo quiero conocer al pequeño... O pequeña... Qué es? -Nota mental: Traerlo a conocer a todos.

- Son dos niños, y siento no haberte llamado, intentaba recuperar tiempo con mis hermanitos.

- No hay problema amor... -sonreí, era tan comprensivo, y tan mío- Y que coincidencia! Un compañero del trabajo también tuvo hace poco dos niños.

- Bueno amor, cuando nos vemos? -Soné desesperado?

"El Doctor Philip Carters es solicitado en urgencias, el Doctor Philip Carters es solicitado en urgencias.

- Te hablo mas tarde y confirmamos, si? -asentí aunque el no me viera.

- Bueno... Te amo.

- Yo mas... Bye.

- Bye.

Colgué con una sonrisa y apoye mi cabeza en la mesa (Oh pol Dios, salio en rima!) y suspire alegremente antes de escuchar como alguien se aclara la garganta, voltee hacia el ruido apenado y me sonroje al ver a Edward mirándome con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona.

- Quien es tu bonito?

- Mi novio.

- Y porque no lo habías dicho antes?!

- Calla putito, aun no quiero que Bella se entere.

- Porque? Es más viejo que tu? Tiene tres ojos? Es una paloma!

- Eres raro... Pero no, no y nop... Solo que no quiero compartirlo y se que si se lo presento a Bella ella querrá pasar mucho tiempo con el.

- Bueno, hoy Bella saldrá con mi hermana, mi cuñada y los niños mas pequeños, te apetece acompañarme al trabajo? Chris y Danno irán también.

- Claro, déjame cambiarme.

- Apúrate, Chris y Danno están desesperados.

Subí a mi cuarto y entre a la ducha, me remoje, lave mi pelo rápidamente y salí desnudo mientras me secaba, fui hacia un cajón y me puse unos bóxers negros, al abrir el otro tome unas medias tobilleras rojas y mientras las acomodaba en mis pies con una mano con la libre abrí el armario y tome una musculosa blanca con dibujos en negro y unos jeans negros, me los puse rápidamente y metí mis pies en unas converse rojas antes de aplicarme un poco de loción y bajar rápido las escaleras mientras acomodaba mi pelo, al llegar a la sala le sonreí a Edward y el tomo las llaves del auto antes de dar un gran grito haciendo que Daniel y Christopher bajaran corriendo las escaleras, abrí la puerta y corrí hacia el auto, Edward desactivo la alarma desde la distancia y los seguros se levantaron inmediatamente.

- Me pido el lado del copiloto! -grito Daniel desde atrás de mi.

- El que llega primero se lo queda! Y tú no fuiste el primero! -le saque la lengua y me subí al auto rápidamente mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

Escuche como la puerta de atrás se abrió y voltee mi cara viendo como un Daniel malhumorado entraba y se acomodaba junto a la ventana, estire mi brazo y toque suavemente su hombro.

- Te prometo que te vuelta tu iras adelante, te lo prometo enano.

- Gracias, ya veo porque Chris te quiero tanto.

- Yo te quiero a ti enano, pero por ahora déjame disfrutar de mi puesto delantero.

Chris subió con cuidado y cerró la puerta con un poco de fuerza, nos sonrió a ambos y bajo su mirada a su celular, su ceño se frunció levemente, Daniel y yo nos miramos expectantes y luego nos acomodamos cuando Edward subió al lado del piloto, encendió el auto y partimos hacia el hospital.

...

El trayecto duro de veinte a treinta minutos en los cuales mi trasero se durmió, apenas Edward acomodo el auto en su estacionamiento baje del auto y comencé a sobarlo, Daniel se reía a grandes carcajadas, Chris me dio una pequeña risita y Edward rodo sus ojos divertido antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada, me miro y señalo a Chris y a Daniel.

- Todos creen que ellos son mellizos, que son mis hijos y de tu hermana, mantén todo así porque no quiero que comiencen a preguntar y a decir cosas de lo que en realidad sucedió, quedo claro Seth?

- Tan claro como el chocolate Ed.

- Que buen... Seth!

- No te preocupes, mi boquita sensualonga está cerrada.

- Eso espero, iré a cambiarme, pueden recorrer casi todo el hospital, excepto la zona de quirófanos y por favor si llega a haber una emergencia no se acerquen a esa sala.

El camino hacia el ascensor y nosotros lo seguimos juguetonamente, al entrar se encontraban un par de doctores, el les sonrió y yo solo fui hacia atrás con Daniel y Chris, vimos como marco el SS y Daniel apretó el numero 5, el sonrió amplio y se acomodo a mi lado.

...

Daniel nos había insistido bajar en el piso 5, le susurro algo al oído de Chris y ambos corrieron por el pasillo hacia una gran puerta negra, los seguí a paso rápido y cuando llegue a su lado ellos tocaron la puerta.

- Que necesitas Jessica?! -hicimos silencio y se escucho un bufido al otro lado de la puerta- Pasa!... Y tu... Ashh, como pudieron demandarte?!

Ellos empujaron la puerta y entraron, mire hacia atrás antes de adentrarme a la oficina tras de ellos.

- Danno! Chris! Que hacen aqui? Donde está Ed? Quien es él?

Alce mi cabeza y sonreí suavemente al ver como abrazaba a ambos, gire mi cabeza hacia la otra persona presente, se me hacia conocida, se parecía mucho a él, volví mi cara hacia el rubio.

- Disculpa esto, mucho gusto, soy Alec Voulturi, soy un buen amigo de Ed.

- El gusto es mío Alec, yo soy Seth Swan, soy... El tio de esos dos.

Vi un movimiento rápido a mi lado e instintivamente voltee mi cara hacia allá, era Philip, mi Philip, sonreí ampliamente y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Oh, lo siento, Seth, el es el Doctor...

- Disculpa la interrupción, el y yo ya nos conocemos.

- Enserio? Desde hace cuanto?

Rei y me sonroje antes de mirar a Alec intentando no ponerme aun mas rojo, Philip rio gravemente y su risa me dio un suave escalofrió por toda mi espalda.

- Desde hace bastante Jefe -extrañaba su voz, en el teléfono su voz no era la misma- Sinceramente podríamos decir que somos unos muy buenas amigos.

- Oh... Ohhhhhh -el rio algo incomodo y luego miro a Philip- Tu... Porque siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo?

- No eres el ultimo -alce mi cabeza un poco cuando hable- Eres el primero.

Daniel y Chris nos miraban con sus ceños fruncidos y Chris se acerco a mi lentamente, me hizo una pequeña ceña y me agache un poco para que pudiera hablar fácilmente en mi oído.

- Tu y el son novios?

- Habría un problema si lo fuéramos?

- No, pero él no te va a alejar de nosotros?

- No, el se juntara a nosotros pequeño.

Camino hacia el y lo abrazo por la cintura sin algún problema, el correspondió el abrazo mirándome con algo de duda y yo solo sonrei, Daniel solo se bajo de su puesto y abrazo a Alec, rei ante su acción y unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron saltar levemente.

- Me llamaste Rubia? -Edward nos miro a todos con una ceja levantada y entro cerrando la puerta- Que hicieron ahora? Y porque se abrazan?

- Pues resumamos todo, -Alec despeino a Daniel y sonrio- Philip y Seth son novio desde hace mucho, hoy se reencontraron, Chris acepta a Philip, Danno me abraza porque me quiere y Seth esta forever alone sin nadie que lo abrace ahora.

- Y tu me llamaste para...?

- Yo no te llame...

- Entonces?

Alce mis hombros y Chris corrió hacia Edward, me acerque a Philip algo nervioso y el sonriente tomo mi mano y me tiro hacia el para besarme, segui el beso sonrojado y puse mi mano libre en su mejilla.

POV. Edward

Abri mis ojos ante el beso de Seth y Philip, la vida daba muchas vueltas, pero al final todos terminamos con la persona que nos hace felices, que con solo la mencion de su nombre te saca una sonrisa, con esa persona que en todo esta a tu lado, que te apoya incondicionalmente y que te hace suspirar al imaginar un futuro son el o ella.

Sonrei y suspire nostalgicamente, Daniel tomo mi mano y vi como Alec caminaba hacia su telefono.

- Chase? Si soy yo... No, no paso nada... Solo queria decirte que te amo, a ti y a Mike, los amo muchisimo y no se que seria mi vida sin ustedes.

Sonrei amplio y apegue a mi a Daniel y a Chris.

-Los quiero mucho enanos...

Capitulo nuevo!

Hace años no hacia esto ;P

Siento eso, el colegio, las tareas, horas sociales, horas laborales, Sena, hermanas menos res y cosas por el estilo me tienen muy ocupada, ademas me llegan bloqueos mentales cada vez que quiero actualizar :(

Las quiero

christina Rey


	28. ¿Final? Feliz

Dos años después

Luego de haber hecho el amor un par de veces ambos se encuentran recostados en la cama, la cabeza de Bella se encuentra sobre su pecho, ambos respiran irregularmente, pero con el paso de los minutos estas se van normalizando.

En los últimos dos años muchas cosas pasaron, las sonrisas y las lagrimas habían hecho parte de la vida de Edward y Bella.

Sus pequeños tenían dos años y un poco mas, eran unos pequeños terremotos cuando de juego se trataba, Ethan, era castaño, a la vez que Thomas era castaño claro con algunos visos anaranjados, ambos poseían los ojos de su padre, aunque a Thomas se le oscurecían levemente ante cualquier emoción.

- Sabes, -la cansada voz de Bella hizo un pequeño eco en la habitación- si me dijeran que puedo cambiar algo de lo que paso entre nosotros yo no cambiaría nada, porque todo lo que paso nos hizo reflexionar y madurar mucho, para no hacernos quedar en vergüenza después.

- Yo estoy avergonzado -Bella levanto su cabeza del pecho de Edward y lo miro con algo de nervios.

- ¿De lo que acabamos de hablar?

- No, de no haberme dado cuenta de la excelente mujer que tenia junto a mi la primera vez que estuve contigo.

- Pero tu quisiste cambiar eso. -susurro ella- Tu me buscaste.

- Lo hice, pero al no encontrarte perdí mucho tiempo contigo y con los niños.

- Solo fue el embarazo Edward, deja de ser tan dramático.

- Pero dramático y todo me amas.

- Si que lo hago.

Ella volvió a recostarse en su pecho mientras que el posaba una de sus manos en su espalda haciendo pequeños circulos que pronto terminaron por dormirla, el dejo un beso en su cabeza y cerro los ojos, esperando acompañar a su amada en los brazos de Morfeo.

POV. Christopher

La alarma sonaba, seguramente Bella y Edward se desvelaron anoche, sobe mis ojos y me levante de la cama, tire a Daniel al piso mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que conecta mi cuarto con el de Anne, el solo gruño un "Ya me levanto mami Chris" y yo rodé los ojos, al abrir la puerta un muñeco golpea mi rostro, lo tomo y miro hacia Anne, ella sonríe levemente, al igual que Maddie y Darcy y se bajan de sus camas para correr hacia mi y mirarme con sus grandes ojitos de cachorro, las tomo como puedo en mis brazos y camino hacia el cuarto de Harold, dejo a las tres junto a el, dejándoles una tarea especial antes de salir de ahí y bajar las escaleras.

- Buenos días Derek.

- ¡Philip! -reí un poco y negué divertido- ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Christopher!

- Lo siento, tu primer nombre me parece muy bonito como para esconderlo.

- Gracias -mis mejillas se acaloraron levemente y sonreí- ¿Ya se levanto?

- Creo que si, pero si quieres ve a ver.

- Gracias Phil.

Subí nuevamente y toque la puerta, Seth salió de allí totalmente vestido y reí, mientras lo miraba.

- Quien eres tu y que has hecho con mi hermano.

- Cállate enano, sabes donde esta...

- En la cocina, bebiendo una taza de cafe, cuando salí estaba de espaldas a la puerta, ve y sorpréndelo!

- Gracias enano.

Mire mi reloj y fui hacia el cuarto de Ethan y Thomas, al abrir la puerta los encontré sentados en sus cama-cunas mientras jugaban entre si, reí suavemente y fui hacia ellos.

- Hola

Ambos levantaron la cabeza al escuchar mi saludo y sonrieron.

Siempre habían sido sincronizados, siempre hacían todo al mismo tiempo y de la misma forma, a veces, se podría decir que asustaban, aunque lleváramos poco mas de dos años con ellos.

Se bajaron rápidamente de sus camitas y se acercaron a mi antes de tomar mi mano, comencé a caminar despacio, ellos me seguían el paso y de vez en cuando me apuraban un poco, al salir al pasillo ellos soltaron mi mano y fueron al cuarto de Bella, los seguí despacio y cuando entraron sonreí, fueron inmediatamente a la cama donde ambos dormían a saltar y gritar en ella, pronto Edward despertó y supe que no podía seguir ahí parado, camine hacia mi cuarto y tome el celular antes de ir al baño.

Tienes un nuevo mensaje:

_**Amor 3:**_ Chriiiiiiiiiiis

_**Enviado 8:35 Am**_

_**Amor 3: **_Amor...

_**Enviado 8:37 Am**_

_**Chris 3: **_Dime muñeca?

_**Enviado 8:40 Am**_

_**Amor 3:**_ Buenos días, te quiero muchísimo y... Podrías venir a mi casa hoy? Papa no me dejo ir allá si no es con Sophia y Susanah.

_**Enviado 8:45 Am**_

_**Chris 3: **_Le preguntare a Bella y a Ed, luego te aviso muñeca, buenos días igual y yo te quiero muchísimo mas.

_**Enviado 8:50 Am**_

_**Leído 8:55 Am**_

Solté el teléfono y fui hacia la ducha, me despoje de mi ropa y entre a bañarme.

POV. Edward

Recosté a Ethan y a Thomas en la cama y llene sus caritas de besos, eran tan hermosos, tan perfectos, sonreí y comencé a hacerles cosquillas, sus risas aun no habían despertado a Bella, pero de seguro pronto lo harían, sonreí al ver como tanto a Ethan como a Thomas se les arrugaban las comisuras de sus ojos cuando reían, al igual que a mi.

No pude evitar sonreír a tan hermoso pero a la vez asustadizo pensamiento, yo tenia mis defectos, no quería que ellos los tuvieran también, había muchas cosas que no me gustaban de mi, no quería que pasaran por eso.

- Porque quedaste tan pensativo? -levante mi cabeza y sonreí levemente - No me hagas muecas Edward, dime.

- Ellos son tan parecidos a mi y me da miedo que tengan mis defectos, no quiero que pasen por lo mismo que yo he pasado.

- No lo harán, sabes porque?

- Porque ellos al igual que mis hermanos y yo te tenemos, tu eres el que nos mantiene en nuestro lugar, nos das la fortaleza de seguir adelante, nos guías, nos amas, y con eso nosotros tenemos suficiente, porque con el amor nadie se mete, has visto como Philip defiende a Seth cuando lo molestan? Eso lo hace porque lo ama, has visto como Chris guía a Daniel y Daniel a Chris? Lo hacen porque se quieren, porque saben que no serian el uno sin el otro, yo no seria nada sin ti, sin Chris, sin Anne y sin mis pequeños.

- Amor...

- Y no es solo eso Edward, tu tienes la responsabilidad de guiarlos, ya llevamos dos años, han sido maravillosos y llenos de locuras, pero han sido nuestros dos años, y dime si no deseas que el resto del tiempo sea así? Que si en unos años no quieres volverte hacia atrás y mirar como hemos superado todos estos años juntos.

- Bell...

- Así como pude salir adelante con Anne, con Christopher y por un poco mas de un año practicando Ballet, así mismo saldremos tu y yo, porque con el amor todo se puede, y si, del amor no se vive, pero con el nos mantenemos felices, que hace mucho mejor el vivir.

- Bella Cásate Conmigo...

- Déjame terminar de hablar Edward, y yo quiero que tu y yo... Espera... Que?

- Que te cases conmigo, desde que te conocí me enamore de ti, y puede sonar muy cliché, pero lo hice, en el tiempo que estuve sin ti te imaginaba, a ti, a mi y a tus hermanitos como una familia, luego llegaron Ethan y Thomas y la visión cambio, ya no éramos los cuatro, éramos seis los que vivíamos felices, y puede que se nos hayan sumado Seth, Philip, Darcy y Harold, pero esa imagen sigue, con todos ellos dentro de esta, pero ahí sigue, te amo y por eso quiero que te cases conmigo, para así yo casarme contigo y que nos casemos juntos.

- Dices bobadas cuando estas nervioso, y amo cuando estas nervioso...

- Entonces Bella? Que me dices?

(Bellis xfabor)

- Si... Lo haré Edward, esa siempre será mi respuesta.

Y la bese, había tenido el valor suficiente de pedirle ser mi esposa, y ella había aceptado, podría decir que no necesitaba mas en la vida, pero estaría mintiendo, mi vida esta compuesta por todas esas personitas que poco a poco fueron llegando a nuestra historia de amor, unas muy inesperadas, otras mas que esperadas desde el inicio.

Diría que es mi final feliz, pero en realidad es el Fin? No estoy totalmente de acuerdo a que eso sea así, porque aun nos queda mucho por vivir.

Y mucho mas contando a mis padres, a Alice, a Emmet, a Jasper, a Rosalie, a Sarah, Sophia y Susanah, a Christopher, a Anne, a Maddie, a Daniel, a Harold, a Darcy, a Philip y a Seth, ellos sumados a Caroline, Ethan y Thomas llenan mi vida de sabor, y la hacen lo que es.

Lo mas extraño... Fue que toda una historia de revoltijos, pañales, risas, lagrimas, dolor y alegría comenzara con unas simples pero perfectas _Clases de Ballet._

_-/:;()€-)€/&:&: /&/€)/(/):€_

_Hola hola sapatines con cola_

_Como lo ven es el final, pos no bc falta el epilogo pero ustedes ya deben entender eso._

_Fue un final inesperado, y no por lo de "cásate conmigo" y blah blah blah, si no por que nunca avise cuanto duraría y creo que finalizarla aquí seria lo mejor, ya que no sirvo para el drama y no quería que nadie sufriera en esta historia, es feo cuando te parten el kokoro y no quiero eso para ninguno, bueno, ya dejo de hablar y me pongo a trabajar en el epilogo que seguramente lo subire la otra semana._

_Pd: Lamento haber durado taaaaaaanto sin actualizar, mi vida ahora esta llena de colegio, evaluaciones, trabajo, buscar universidades y tener tiempo para respirar._

_Bye bue chic s._

_Besitos en las nachas y en el kokoro._

_Christina rey_


	29. EPILOGO

La mayoria de los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo... Yo solo los hago bailar, cantar, reir y saltar co mi cabeza y el movimiento de mis dedos.

Fecha Inico Clases de Ballet: 15 de Febrero 2014

Fecha Final Clases de Ballet: 23 de Agosto 2015

* * *

><p>Presente.<p>

"_Hace 7 años nacieron Ethan y Thomas, y hace 8 años lo conocí a él, puede que se vean apresuradas las cosas, pero nada de eso fue planeado ni mucho menos, pero si me dieran la oportunidad de cambiar algo; lo único que cambiaría seria que nos conociéramos totalmente en un principio, para que así, el pudiera estar en todo mi embarazo y me ayudara a tomar las decisiones que no tome en un principio y que casi acaban con la vida de mis pequeños._

_Así comenzó todo, y así mismo debía terminar. Todo fue un estúpido cliché pero seguramente mentirían si dijeran que están cansados de estos, los clichés alimentan los sueños, las ganas de encontrar al príncipe perfecto, las sonrisas, las fantasías y el amor. ¿Porque negarnos a escribir algo que todos anhelamos pero que nunca podemos comprender totalmente? Es estúpido, pero es aun mas estúpido encerrarse en su bola de cristal y no permitir que uno de estos clichés toquen a nuestra puerta sin poner un BLOQUEO BLOQUEO BLOQUEO ante ellos._

_Y aquí donde comenzó todo, ocho años después de conocerlo, sintiéndome mas feliz cada día, y agradeciéndole a Dios por haberme permitido estar con el."_

La presentadora cerro el libro y miro a Bella a los ojos, era uno de esos típicos clichés, así como lo exponía en el libro, ese donde, al final, ambos terminan juntos y nada los separa.

- ¿Esta es tu historia de amor Bella?  
>- No tan así como la escribí, hay que quitar algunas partes escabrosas, pero si, esa es mi historia de amor.<p>

La presentadora sonrió y fue hacia la dedicatoria, paso sus dedos por la tinta impresa y leyó:

_- "Porque los clichés no son solo fantasías,_  
><em>a ti, a ustedes lectores les dedico mis mas locas<em>  
><em>memorias<em>"  
><em>"Para Edward, Ethan y Thomas, los hombres<em>  
><em>que me despiertan cada mañana solo para<em>  
><em>que les cocine"<em>  
><em>"Para Anne, Christopher, Marie y Daniel, <em>  
><em>quienes llenan mi vida de sonrisas"<em>

- Toda esa dedicatoria es mas que verdadera -añadió Bella sonriendo hacia el publico.  
>- ¿Podrías decirnos quienes son ellos? -la chica sonrió y miro a Bella ampliando aun mas su sonrisa, ella también quería su cuento de hadas- ¿Quienes son Ethan y Thomas?<br>- Son mis pequeños de 7 años,-Bella sonrió buscándolos entre el publico- los que mantienen desordenada la casa.  
>- ¿Anne, Christopher, Marie y Daniel? -Bella río suavemente y rodo los ojos.<br>- Anne y Chris son mis hermanitos, -la chica alzo sus muy depiladas cejas en una expresión de sorpresa- Marie y Daniel son mis sobrinos.  
>-¿Y Edward? ¿El es protagonista, o me equivoco?<br>- No lo haces, el es el protagonista de mi novela -Isabella sonrió- y también el protagonista de mi vida.

Cuando escucho aquello la entrevistadora miro detenidamente la portada de aquella novela, parecería aburrida, pero no lo era, no solo por el contenido, sino porque la forma de narrar la intrigo, la "historia perfecta" le encanto y el que fuese verdadera la mato. Y si eso hizo con ella, ¿Porque no lo haría con los demás?

Miro directamente a la cámara y levanto el libro mostrando la portada.

- _Clases de Ballet_ es un cliché mas, pero lo recomiendo, ¿Saben porque? Porque nos ayuda a soñar, a creer y a no conformarnos con lo que la vida nos da; solo porque _"la vida lo arreglara luego" _Esas son puras patrañas. Isabella, por favor, dale un consejo o varios al publico, algo que los haga pensar y reflexionar.

- Bueno, lo primero que les voy a decir y que tal vez suene repetitivo es _sigan sus sueños_, todo se consigue con el esfuerzo, con la perseverancia, con el pensar que todo es posible sin convertirse en un positivo incorregible, porque si, la vida tiene sus fallas, tiene sus problemas y tiene sus altibajos, pero el positivismo nos ayuda a sacar enseñanzas, nos da a entender que no todo en la vida son flores y dulces, que en la vida también hay llantos y dolor, pero, como vi hace poco en cine con mis pequeños, los momentos felices no existen sin un momento triste anteriormente, de la tristeza mace la felicidad, de los fracasos el éxito, de las fallas las posibilidades. -Caroline suspiro y miro sus manos- Si en algún momento temes estar solo, aprende a quererte a ti mismo. Si temes a fracasar, date cuenta que solo fracasas si no lo intentas. Si temes a las opiniones de la gente, date cuenta de que de una u otra forma todos opinaran de ti. Si temes a que te rechacen, ten fe en ti mismo. Si le temes al dolor, aprende que este es necesario para crecer. Si le temes a la verdad, descubre la fealdad en las mentiras. Si le temes a la muerte, aprende que no es el final, es un comienzo. Si le temes al odio, date cuenta que no es otra cosa mas que ignorancia. Si le temes al ridículo, ríete de ti mismo. Si le temes a la vejez, entiende que ganas sabiduría día a día. Si le temes al pasado, comprende que no este no te puede herir mas. Si le temes a la oscuridad, ve la belleza de la luz de una estrella. Si le temes al cambio, ve que, hasta la mariposa mas bella, pasa por una metamorfosis. Haz que tu vida, cada día tenga mas vida, y si te sientes desfallecer, no olvides que al final siempre hay algo mas.

Ethan y Thomas corrieron al escenario al ver a su mama soltar unas lágrimas, la abrazaron fuerte y ella correspondió el abrazo, sonrío y miro a su esposo, miro a la conductora la cual asintió emocionada, con pena y nerviosismo toda la familia Swan-Cullen-Hale llego a la tarima, Chris y Sarah, Carlisle y Esme, Emmet, Alice, y muchos otros mas llenaron el pequeño lugar, Edward y Bella compartieron un tierno beso y el acomodo a la pequeña princesa en sus brazos mientras Ethan y Thomas lo abrazaban fuertemente,Bella le sonrió a la presentadora, se acerco a ella y tomo su mano sonriente.

- Descubrí que la vida me dio dos pequeños angelitos que me ayudaron a salir adelante, luego me dio otros dos, luego mi esposo, mi hermano volvió, todo se soluciono. ¿_Ahora entiendes porque todo cambia solo por unas Clases de Ballet?_

* * *

><p><em>Hola Hola<em>

_Volvi_

_Luego de 12349506 años._

_El Epilogo aqui arriba._

_Y bueno, le queiro agradecer a Tecupi, una de las tantas que desde el inicio estuvo leyendo mis locuras, dejando Reviews y estando pendiente de todo._

_Le quiero agradecer a los que llegaron hasta aqui, porque, esto lo inice hace mas o menos un año y medio, empece siendo una niña que queria expresar una idea, escribir pequeñas ideas, y con el tiempo fui mejorando mi escritura, fui dandome cuenta de que con inspiracion y dedicacion se puede llegar a la meta, al inicio crei que no la terminaria, que la dejaria a medias y que hasta ahi llegaria mi carrera como escritora, pero no fue asi gracias a ustedes, esas que me hiceron emocionar ocn 90 Reviews, con cincuenta y tantos de favoritos y muchos leidos._

_Gracias por todo._

_Espero volver a escribir algo por aqui, ya sea otra historia Twiligth, algo de Supernatural (Porque, Dean y Sam merecen tener millones de historias) o aluna locura de cualquier cosa que venga a mi cabeza._

_bAi_


End file.
